Lexis side
by Angelfree13
Summary: Follow the original story of The Outsiders as Sodas twin,Lexi curtis, deals with everything and her secret relationship with Dally!the storys better then the summary.Dallyx my Oc lexi,a little SodaxSandy, and SodaxAngela Shepard Give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first outsiders fic so.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!! I don't want flames and stuff because weather you like it or not,I am not changing anything in here.. lol okay sorry just had to get that out of my system.. But I will listen to any suggestions but I cant make a promise that ill fulfill them. This is a dallyxOc fic =)**

**diclaimers: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!! wouldn't it be a joy if I did?! owning dally?? THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!! lol**

-2 Months before the 'Incident'-(Just wanted to show how everything is going before all of this happened)  
************************************

**--Normal P.O.V--**

It was morning. Ponyboy had just woken up and smelled something.. Something delicious. He decided to get out of bed and automatically knew the smell. It was pancakes. Fresh pancakes in the morning. Lexi, His only sister, only made them on Saturdays when the gang didn't have school. Well.. The part of the gang that went to school anyways..As he waked down he noticed most were already awake and it was 11:45 am.

"So, you decided to wake up?" Said Darrel looking up from the morning paper.

"Heh, yeah. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." Replied Ponyboy. It was true, last night he and Johnny had been chased nearly half way across town by a Soc, but they eventually lost him. Darry just stayed silent while reading his paper.

the smell of Pancake batter being poured on a hot skillet made its way to the living room. That was all it took. Get ready, here comes hell. Just then the door slammed open and Two-Bit, panting, ran in with Steve. Johnny walked in as well, but less enthusiastic. The Curtis's always did have the whole gang over for breakfast, especially for pancakes.

"I'm starved!!" Yelled Two-Bit as Steve walked to Ponyboy and Soda's room to wake him up.

"Why am not surprised?" The female voice from the kitchen yelled. She stepped out and smiled wiping her hand with a rag. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti string top, and some blue pajama nee-length shorts. This is non other then Alexandra Curtis. Lexi as everyone called her. No one really called her by her full name besides Darry when he was mad.

She was Sodas younger twin. Her hair was a black-brown color and was short, no longer then her neck, and was mostly tied up into two high pony tails. Shed let her bangs, which were up to her eye brows and trailed down her face in a face frame, down which made her look more evil with her famous smirks. Her eyes were a dark blue color, like Sodapop's but darker. She had a curvy figure, skinny but chesty. Don't think you know her just yet. She may look feminine and all--but she's tough as nails and will sock anyone who judges her for being a girl, since she enjoys fighting so much. She hadn't cared much about the rules and broke them often, but usually never got caught. When their parents were alive, quoted: her dad wanted to put her up for adoption the second she was born-as Lexi stated. It didn't end up happening, but when she was young they had talked about putting her in boarding school. She was sent their two years before her parents death. Shed sometimes skip some of her classes in the day and drive the 2 hours back here to see every one. Ofcorse her parents hadn't known, but her brothers did, And darry wasn't to happy abut it. After her parents death she moved back permanently and always thought her parents never wanted her.

**--Lexis P.O.V--**

Yup. The only girl in the gang. That's me! Darry never really liked me getting into all the fighting and gang stuff, but it didn't matter to me. I hated when someone acted that way. Its probably because I'm a girl. You don't see him yelling at Ponyboy not to be part of all this, and he's younger then me! I'm not like most girls, actually I'm way different then other girls: I like to fight, I'm actually really good at it. I hate being taken care of. I don't like someone to take advantage of me. I have a temper problem. And last but not least, I hang out with guys more then girls… Most guessed it was since I was pretty much raised by guys and spent most of my time with the gang. I'm real fond of them.

Darrel was a good brother with good intentions and all.. but he's just a tad too protective over me.

Soda is pretty much the best twin I could ever ask for. He's funny, cares about me, and is always there when I need him. I'm always being playful with him and glad that he isn't as protective as darry. Heck I even like that girl sandy he's been dating for a while. I actually hang out with her a lot more then other girls, sometimes even spend the night at her house or vice-versa.

Ponyboy is pretty different then my other brothers. He's real smart--not that my other brothers aren't, he's just smart for his age is all. I almost always let him off the hook, I even cover for him sometimes when he gets home late. He knows and I usually remind him that he can come talk to me about anything he wants and I wont judge.

Steve is a good buddy, real funny and even ended up beating a Soc that jumped me once. When ever him and soda are playin' poker or something I usually tag along, sometimes even beating their sorry asses.

Two-Bit--Man this guy cant keep his mouth shut!! He's always getting smacked by me because of his smart remarks but that's just how he is. He's pretty funny and I hang out with him often. Enough to make my ears hurt is all.. Heh, just kidding..

Johnny is real quiet and shy, I'm always telling him how cute he is lookin' like a little puppy. He may be a year younger then me, but I treat him as if he's a 5-year-old little brother of mines, always callin' him Johnnycakes and giving him little pecks on the cheek--Hey, you'd be into it as much as I am if you saw how shy and adorable he got after words.

Dallas.. Were do I start? He's mean, cruel, and incredibly…..sexy..-- But id like keeping that to myself! Well.. yes I admit that through out the years I've developed a crush over him, but no one knows about that.. He's mysterious, cold to certain people, and my closest friend in the bunch next to Soda and Two-Bit. Him and I always used to get into trouble without getting caught, it was such a thrill. Me and him always hang out. Despite him being.. Him, he always asked me what was wrong when ever I'm down, and not to tell anyone 'cuz he'd be considered a 'softie' if anyone knew. That's what I saw. A normal guy. I NEVER treated Dallas Winston like others did, I barley even respect him sometimes.

**--Normal P.O.V--**

She smiled after her remark to Two-Bit and set down the plate of Chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Take up a seat!" Said Lexi as she sat turned their heads and had noticed that the pancakes were finished and quickly ran to the table.

"Where's Soda and Steve?" She said looking around as Darry shrugged and heard loud arguing as she saw her brother and Steve rolling over each other in an attempt of trying to pin one another down.

"..And their they are" Said Ponyboy as Johnny laughed. She got up and yelled loudly.

"HEY! I told you no wrestling before breakfast!!! Either you stop or its no pancakes for you!!" that was all it took to have them both jump up to their feet and run to the table. Just then, they noticed Dallas had been laying his back at the door watching the show.

"Keep the claws in, will ya?" Said Dally with a smirk as he took a seat.

"Oh shut up" She said as she sat down putting three pancakes on her plate.

"Really sis, you should keep that temper down" Soda laughed as Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Mnm! Your pancakes are amazing Lexi! Always are!" Yelled Two-Bit as he munched on one.

"Kissin' my ass wont get you more syrup, ya know that right?" She said smirking as Two-Bits eyes narrowed.

"Then you got the worst cookin' in the world!" He said laughing as she punched his arm playfully.

* * *

After about a half hour they had all finished. Ponyboy was laying on the couch looking full. Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop were playing poker on the table next to the couch. Johnny was watching them play as him and Ponyboy spoke about the Soc they encountered yesterday. Dally was laying back on the other couch with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head. Lexi was taking the silverware off the table and walked into the living room as Darry walked in slipping on his shirt.

"Well, I'm off to work. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." He said as he walked out and Lexi rolled her eyes and fell back words onto the couch.

"That man works to hard." She said as she blew a string of hair from her cheek.

"No duh. He's got a stick up his ass." Said Soda as he smirked and shared a laugh with Steve.

"Stick? More like a tree." Said Ponyboy as Johnny laughed but Ponyboy kept his strait face.

"Gee, you guys are very supportive brothers." Said Lexi sarcastically and she got up and kicked Dallys legs off the table. He set his hands down and glared at her.

" Feet off the table" She said arching a brow a him. He wanted to play the glaring game? Two can play at that.

"Does it look like I give a-" Before he could finish he noticed she was no longer in front of him and already half way down the hall of her room and chuckling. He twitched a little and just laid back putting his feet back up.

No one treated Dallas Winston like she did. She wasn't afraid of him like anyone else. Shed backtalk him, stare right back at him when he stared at her, and even yelled at him some times when he deserved it. Shed always been like that, even when they were little, she didn't care who it was, she wasn't afraid of them. Dally liked the fact that she treated him that way.

"He got shafted" Two-Bit said laughing as Dally took out the empty carton of cigars that he found in his pocket and tossed it at the back of Two-Bits head as he called him some name Two-Bit couldn't recall. After the game of poker was over, Soda stood up and yawned while stretching. It was now almost 3.

"I better get to work, old mans probably getting ready to skin me alive if I'm late again." He said as he grabbed Steve by the back of his collar.

"Aw, I was just gettin' to relaxin' too." Said Steve as he got up and Soda released his collar.

Lexi walked back into the living room, now wearing a pair of light jean shorts, a light red strapless top, and Sodas unbuttoned red Plaid shirt and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Sodas shirt reached about up to her hips and almost covering her shorts from the back. Her outfit showed some cleavage, as usual of her above average chest, and showed off her long legs. Ponyboy didn't pay much attention, still in his conversation with Johnny who smiled over at Lexi. Two-Bit was wiping his blade again, and Dally's eyes became a little wider at Lexi. Steve was almost out the door but looked back to see Soda who had noticed her.

"That my shirt?" Said soda smirking and almost laughing.

"No duh, congrats on figuring that out." She said with her foot agensied the wall as she tied the lace on her black high-tops. She wore those almost everyday.

"You want me to take it off?"

"Nah, ya always wear my shirts so its not like that'll make a difference."

"Good, 'cuz I wasn't gunna" She said with laugh and stuck her tongue out as they left. She turned back to the boys remaining: Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally and Two-Bit.

"So anyone wanna catch a flick?"

"Sure" Said Ponyboy

"How 'bout you, Johnnycakes?" She asked followed by a nod from Johnny.

"Sign me up to!" said Two-Bit putting his blade back in his pocket.

"Great!" She said almost as enthusiastic as Sodapop would. at least today she wouldn't be bored just wandering the streets for something to do.

She turned her head to Dally who was searching his pocket for a cigar. He looked up at her with an eye brow raised.

"What?" He questioned at her stair.

"You gunna come along?" She asked with her hand on her hips.

"Yea, yea, Why not." He said.

She walked to the bathroom as they walked out. Assuring them shed catch up when she was done. She began to hum as she walked out of the bathroom, not noticing the man right in front of her.

**--Lexi's P.O.V--**  
I finished taking a leak and was on my way out of the bathroom. I stepped out and bumped into something hard and muscular. Before I fell I caught my balance, looked up at Dally, and smirked. Before I could say anything, his lips caught mine. We stayed kissing about a good 50 seconds before he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. I bit it harshly and giggled as he pulled back.

"OW! What the fuck Lex?!" He said with his tongue out.

"Keep that seductive tongue of yours to yourself Dally, unless were alone" I smirked, then motioned to the door that the boys were probably waiting outside of for us.

Its not like I didn't enjoy it but if I continued any longer the boys would probably think I was dead or something and storm in--then see Dally and me. Not really something id want them to see. I kissed his cheek and walked past him as he rolled his eyes. Yeah, no one knows about Dally and me. We got involved together some were along 4 or 5 months ago. Its not that I haven't thought about telling anyone… Its just that when we had first gotten together Sodapop quit school 2 weeks later, and I didn't want to make Darry even more furious with the news that his little sister was dating Dallas Winston. So it was kept quiet for another month. Its not that I thought Darrel wouldn't like that fact because of Dally, Its just that Darry can be a bit over protective. To him, no one was good enough for me. Anyways, we just agreed that we weren't gunna tell anyone. If they asked we'd answer but if they didn't it wouldn't be said.

I walked out with Dally following me out. Just before I opened the door I felt a tight squeeze on my thigh and yelped then glared at him.

"I shouldn't wear shorts around you anymore" I said then giggled as I walked out and two bit raised an eye brow.

"Mind tellin' me what all the laughin's about?" He said with a perverted grin. I could see Johnny getting a little pink-cheeked at Two-Bits implying, aw it was so cute when he was shy like that.

"She was just thinkin' bout how amazingly sexy she thinks I am" Said Dally with a smirk and a laugh.

"Yeah, in your dreams Dally, in your dreams" I said with my tongue out. Yes. I was a very good liar since what I had just said was a total -Bit began to laugh and so did Ponyboy and Johnny. Man. Id kill to see the day Two-Bit would be serious for once.

" So lets get going." Johnny said in a low tone.

"Lead the way Johnnycakes!!" I smiled motioning to the side walk as I saw some Socs eyeing me. Great. Just what I need.

*****************

PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	2. The begining

A/n: okay starting form now I'm gong to be writing from were the book starts so I'm going to be showing what actually happens in the book for the important parts so..

Disclaimer:: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS AND SOME OF THE EVENTS THAT HAPPEN HERE!!

* * *

--forward two months-- (where the book starts)

--Lexis P.O.V--

I was walking home from the DX station. I went there with some burgers to see if Soda and Steve were hungry. They were, as usual. I like visiting them over there, It was pretty fun, especially when the girls all came by, they were all over him and the best part was when he stopped and told them he had a girlfriend. Oh the joy that made me have. When I left I stopped at some places to grab a couple of things--Wait.. Did I pay for them? Ah well, no harm done.

I continued to walk around our side of town. The 'Greaser' side. Truly I didn't care what any one called it. It was my home and I loved it here.. Even if a lot didn't. Hey, it sure beat that annoying boarding school I was sent two a while back. Now that place was horrible. It was all Talented Rich kids and I was just…Me? I hated it there.. Mostly because I wasn't with my gang.. It may have been 2 years-- Actually minus all the classes I've skipped to come back here would probably be only 3 quarters of 1 year.

For some reason… I was actually glad that my parents died--Wait! Not that way! I wasn't happy for their death, I actually cried myself to sleep for 3 nights in a row about it.. But when they died I had to come home--which is why I was glad.. But not enough to forget my parents death. Why did I even care anyways?? Not like they cared about me… My dad tried to give me away after I was born, I would probably be no use since I was a girl.. But I cant bring myself to hate my parents.. they were good people.. just.. Not to me.. Or so I think sometimes…

Back in reality, I noticed I had walked a little to far--Well.. Enough to notice I was some were in the Soc's side of town. Great…. Why did I tell Soda I was fine walking home alone?? Stupid me! Now I'm somewhere in this side of town, the LAST thing I need is some Soc's jumping me tonight. I could take them, but I just wasn't in the mood. I turned a corner and began to walk back to my side of town. I heard foot steps so I looked back. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I wasn't one for games so I ignored it, I couldn't get into any trouble tonight- I was high on taking so much aspirin because my head killed so much. That is, until someone grabbed me from behind.

I shrieked loudly,- yes I actually shrieked… What was I supposed to do? I couldn't think with all the aspirin I took-- before elbowing him in the gut, turning around and swung a punch but who ever it was ducked and grabbed my wrists. They tried to talk but my cursing was louder so I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"YOU FUCKING SOC! GET AWAY FORM ME--LET GO!!--"

"LEXI!LEXI! Its just me!!" called a familiar voice.I shut up and my eyes widened. Two-Bit stood in front of me holding his gut. How stupid am I?? I just hit Two-Bit!

"T-Two-Bit?? Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were…-" Before I finished he interrupted.

"-A Soc? Yeah I kinda noticed after you cursing me out and calling me a Soc. What the fuck are you doing at this side of town anyways??" He cocked a brow and awaited my answer. What was I doing here anyways? Oh yeah.. got lost.. Heh..

"I took a wrong turn and ended up here, I was going back right now--how did you even find me? Not being a stalker now are we Two-bit?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Psht, no way. I was at the shop and you know.. Shop lifting when I saw you walking past it and towards this side of town and decided I would be fun to give you a little scare.. Heh" He said laughing.

"And how did that work out for ya??" I smirked and pointed to his gut that he had a hand on.

"Well… Not to good of an idea.. But I did have you scared out of your pants!!" He began to laugh again then pointed to my mini skirt. " Or skirt.. More like half a skirt--a quarter of a skirt!" He was getting to laugh really hard, it was so annoying when he started to become a never ending smart mouth, but that's Two-Bit for ya.

"Oh shut up.." I said as I looked down at my skirt. It was a black ruffle mini skirt that was my moms. It was originally nee-length but I cut it a couple inches shorter a while back so it wouldn't look to old lady like. As a result of me getting taller over the years, it became up to mid thigh. I wore it with a grey tank top and a black belt that was right under my breasts and over my stomach. I didn't really know who it was for, but I'm sure it wasn't mines. I found it on the floor in the hall, Man my brothers don't understand the art of cleaning, but it matched my outfit and looked cute so I said 'why not?' its not like they needed it, it was obviously to small on them if it fit me. I had my hair in the normal matching pig tails and had my bang brushed to the side so I had a little side bang. Then I had a little red lip stick on. I was also wearing black 2 inch heels--Yes. I'm not wearing my converse today. I didn't know why I was all dressed up today. Pure boredom is pretty much it if you asked me. Well maybe it was because I was going to see dally this morning but he wasn't in the naborhood or at home. I wasn't usually one to get all dressed up.

"Well, I better go, Bucks having a party tonight and I'm in a hurry" He said about to leave but stopped and looked back at me.

"you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, you go ahead. Besides the house is 10 minutes away from Buck's, wouldn't wanna make you late now" I said smiling.

"Your on the Soc's side of town Lex.. I still feel like you shouldn't walk home alone" He said and I just shrugged.

--Dally's P.O.V--

I was walking around town. God knows where I was. I heard a couple of voices talking and they sounded real familiar. I took what was left the cigarette out of my mouth and smushed it agensied the brick building I was walking next to. I shoved my hands in my pockets and got to the corner and smirked at the two in front of me. Just the girl I was going to see..

"Your on the Soc's side of town Lex.. I still feel like you shouldn't walk home alone" I managed to hear Two-Bit say. I didn't give her a chance to answer when I walked in and interrupted them.

"Hey Greasers!" I yelled in a snobbish voice and could have sworn I say both of them squeal. "Chill out its just me.." I said stepping out of the dark.

"Oh, hey Dally" Two-Bit greeted. I gave Lexi a nod before looking back at Two-Bit. Man I knew that drove her crazy--but in a good way.

"I was just heading down to yer' house" I said without giving to much away. Everyone in the gang went to the Curtis house anytime they wanted, just to hang out or anything really, So Two-Bit probably dident think to much of it when I said that. Then I saw Two-Bits idea face.

"That's great! You cant walk there with Lexi" He Said.

"Well that is true Dall, I have a less chance of getting jumped if I have 'The Mighty Dallas Winston' walking with me" Lexi teased. I just rolled my eyes and let out a 'Psht..' laugh.

"Well I'm off, See y'all later" Said Two-Bit waving and walking away. I waited a couple of seconds until I couldn't see him anymore then I spoke up.

"Hey Sexy" I smirked and put my arm around her.

"Oh shut up" She said giggling. I don't know why, but that giggle always won me over. I leaned down to kiss her, and this time she let me. After a couple of minutes of tongue wrestling I pulled away and raised an eye brow.

"So why are you at this side of town??"

" I took a wrong turn while walking home from the DX station. Then I bumped into Two-Bit, and now you" She said with a smirk. We continued to walk until we got back to our side of town. Then I stopped her from going further and pulled her behind one of the abandoned buildings no one ever goes near. She gasped in surprise when I grabbed her wrists to pull her there. I stood in front of her and had my hands on the wall behind her, on each side of her head, over her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my torso and brung me closer. I lowered my head and pressed my lips agensied hers. She began to play with my tongue using her own until I pulled back out of breath.

"I…Fucking…Love...You" I managed between breaths. Her eyes shined, she smiled, and pulled me closer, proceeding to her lips. If anyone saw me like this, They'd think I went all soft, But its weird.. I've never actually been with a girl this long. Most of the girls I've been with were one night stands. And well.. I've only been with 5 other girls, and done it once with each, most while drunk. And that's just average for an 18 year old like me, actually…less then average. But id never tell that to the guys. My reputation is pretty much never falling in love. Technically that's how I was all my life. But a couple of months ago me and Lexi got together and well.. I try not to admit it but.. I think I kind of.. Love her.. Like, love her love her. Lexis not just some other girl I've met drunk at one of Buck's parties. She was always one to never be taken in easy, I still remember how we got involved in the first place. Five and a half months ago….

(flash back)

* * *

I've had my eye on her for a couple of days, ever since last week when she beat down Tim Sheppard for trying to kiss her. She was always so ruff it was hard to think she could be like that and still look like a Hot girl. I walked into the Curtis house. My dad kicked me out.. again.

"Anybody home?" I yelled about twice. No reply. I heard the shower running though. I decided to take a seat on the couch. I laid back with my feet plopped up on the couch handle, one over the other. I had almost fallen asleep when--BAM!

"WAKE UP!!" a female voice yelled into my ear while shaking me by my shoulders.I woke up alarmed and glared at Lexi who was squatted on my stomach with her hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I get it! NOW STOP SHAKING ME!" I yelled. She stopped, her grip on my shoulders loosening. Her hair was still a little wet and her skin a little moist. She was wearing black jeans with some rips and a White T-shirt that was low cut, so since she has her hand on my shoulders, the shirt dangled with the collar and if I looked down id see right down her shirt. I did have a pretty good view.. After I looked back up at her I smirked and looked back down at her hands, which were now on my chest after she loosened her grip on my shoulders. Her eyes widened at what I implied and she leaped off.

"Gees your such a pervert Dall" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel she has dropped on the floor and started to dry her hair.

"Hey, you're the one who did it!" I said laughing. It was pretty god damn funny at the time. " I knew you checked me out before and now your feelin' me up" I said laughing again. Its not like I meant any of those things, they were just jokes, but I could see her eyes grow in anger.

"Shut the fuck up--I'm not in the mood" She snapped. "Your jokes may be funny sometimes but believe me, today isn't the day to mess around with me." Her face seemed so cold.. Is that really how I look to people?"Okay, chill out there, Lex" I sat up strait and she just shook her head.

"Sorry for blowing up at you.. I'm just… Ugh never mind..-" She said and looked away"-you don't care.." she mumbled in a low tone hoping I wouldn't hear. I saw her get up and walk over to the opened window taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Okay, Who the fuck was it that made her so mad? Waking me up like that was normal but she almost NEVER smoked unless she absolutely needed it. And she never blew up at me that much.. She was nicer.. Well, to me and the gang that is. I looked at her with wider eyes as she blew smoke out the window.

"Ugh.. Lex?" I got up and walked over to her.

"What?!" she seemed like she was gunna stab me if I spoke again. What the fuck?! I'm Dallas Winston For crying out loud! Nothing scares me!

"What's wrong with you? Who the fuck made you so mad?" I quickly took the cigarette away form her hand and stood up holding it in the air as she jumped up to grab it. Thank god I'm 2 and a half inches taller then her or else this would never have worked.

"HEY!" She shot a glare at me and I looked at her the same.

"LISTEN KID! DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME! I DON'T CARE HOW PISSED YOU ARE! YOUR NOT GETTING THIS BACK UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU SO ANGRY!"

"KID?!" she was furious."YOUR ONLY A YEAR OLDER THEN ME!" Even after she said that I continued to give her my stair and hold up the cigarette. She gave up and sat down trying to hide the fact that she was about to burst into tears inside. I sat down next to her and moved her face to look at me.

"Please Lexi." Here I was....Begging?! This better be fucking good and worth my begging. I saw her sigh.

"Soda…"

"What's wrong with Sodapop?" Soda? What happened?

"He's thinking of quitting school… and Darry doesn't like it.."

"Did they fight?" I asked as my eyes got wider. I knew soda was struggling but I didn't expect him to drop out like this.

"Fight? They attacked each other! I feel bad for Pony for having to listen to it all!!" she even had tears running down her face. Wow. Lexi Curtis never let herself show tears in front of anyone. I cant believe I was about to do this. I hesitated but I put my arm around her and stroked her hair with my free hand. Me. Dallas Winston. Comforting someone. Leave it to Lexi to break me.

"its gunna be okay Lex. don't worry. It'll be okay." I felt her shaking.

" What if he leaves? Like he said he would…"

"Nah, Soda just got mad, I'm sure he wouldn't leave, why do you think he quit school in the first place? To help Darry, how can he do that if he leaves?" She started to wipe tears of her face and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Thanks.. For this.." she smiled a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea. Just don't tell anyone about this.. And don't go goin' sof ton me again.. You scared me a little Lex"

"I wont don't worry.." she got up then looked back at me and raised an eye brow. "Did you just say scared? The great Dallas Winston is scared?" she began to giggle a little. I didn't blame her, it is a pretty funny thing. We heard a car being parked. I'm sure it was Darry's.

"CRAP! DARRYS HOME! I CANT LET HIM SEE ME LIKE THIS!" She tried to wipe all the remaining tear but no luck. She looked for place to hide. Lexi doesn't like any one to see her cry, but apperintly im now the acception.

" Just go in your bed room" I grabbed her hand and pushed her into her bed room as Darry opened the door. I was about to make my way back to the living room but she grabbed me and dragged me in.

" h-hey!" I whispered as she dragged me.

"Lexi?" He called.

"Darry I just took a shower! I'm getting dressed so don't come in my room 'kay!" she yelled so he could hear then she turned to me.

"Are you crazy! If you go back he'll know you came from my room!" she whispered.

"So?!"

"SO! He'll think you and me…Erm.. And then you'll be dead!" Man. Was she really this smart to figure all that out? I knew darry didn't care but now that I think of it.. He is protective of her and would probably kill me if he thought I just banged his sister while no one was home.. So I stayed there and didn't take a chance. Then a thought came to me. I smirked.

"What..?" she raised an eye brow.

"If me and you.. What?" I smirked a bit more and she elbowed me.

"Oh shut up you pervert. Id never-"

"Never what, hmmm?" I interrupted her. She glared at me then went to her dresser.

"You'd never be that lucky, so stop thinking such things" she opened a droor and continued on talking, but I wasn't really paying attention after that. I assumed she noticed.

"Even if you are incredibly.. Sexy.." she mumbled to herself. THAT I herd. I snapped my head back to her direction and raised an eye brow while smirking as she grabbed out a shirt. She noticed I herd that and her eyes became wide.

_"_erm.. Um .. I-.." before she could finish I was off of her bed and next to her, laying on the dresser.

"You just called me sexy.." I couldn't help but smirk, this felt too good!

"N-No I didn't!" she said turning around to not face me. She took off her shirt quickly and tried to put on her new one.

"Then look at me" I said but Lexi only turned her head and kept the shirt in hand. Her eyes widened after my lips pressed on hers. I saw her drop the shirt she was going to wear. She closed her eyes and responded by kissing back and sliding her arms around my waist bringing my closer. I had one hand in her hair and one around her back. I smirked into the kiss and broke apart.

"And?" I said licking my lips. Her cheeks became a little red. Ha, this is payback. She made me look soft earlier, I make her look soft as well.

"D-Dallas…did you just..?"

"Did you like it?" I interrupted. Her cheeks got a little more red and she kissed me again. I take that as a yes.

(flash back over)

* * *

Back in reality, I was still kissing Lexi behind the abandoned building.  
"I.. love you.. two.." she said as she let our noses touch. My hand found its way up her skirt.

"Your all dressed up.... What's the occasion?" I asked as she shrugged.

" I don't know.. I was planning on seeing you this morning.. But you weren't in the naborhood.." I smirked and just before I got any further we heard a voice screaming for dear life.

"DARRY! SODA!!!-mhmhms!!-- LEXI!!! ANYONE!!"

"That.. Sounds like.. PONYBOY!" She had her eyes widening and I backed off of her so we could go see why he was yelling so loud. We saw Darrel and Sodapop running ahead of us so we tried to catch up with them as fast as we could. We ran three blocks until we saw them stop. We saw the rest of the gang and a bunch of Socs making a run for it to their car after seeing they were out numbered by us. Ponyboy was lying on the floor scared as possible.

----Ponyboys P.O.V----

I was laying on the floor. Even if I tried, I couldn't get up. I was frozen in my spot. The I heard Darrys voice.

"Are you all right, Ponyboy?" He was shaking me and I wished he'd stop. I was dizzy enough anyway.

"I'm okay Darry, quit shaking me." I said as he stopped.

"they didn't hurt you to bad did they?" I shook my head in response. I turned and saw the Socs trying to get to their car while every one chased after them and threw just about anything they found at them. Once they got in, they drove fast so they could hurry out of the lot. Everyone kept throwing but Lexi, who was chasing after the car. Come on, even she's not that fast-- Wait. Is she wearing heals?? She never wore those unless to a special occasion so she wouldn't be slowed down while running. Before I knew it Soda was right by my side holding a handkerchief to my head. Lexi was on the other side looking like she was gunna hurt someone.

"They pulled a blade on you!?" She yelled and I looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Your bleedin' pone" Soda said and showed me the red handkerchief. Was I really…bleeding? It didn't feel like it.. But.. I am starting to feel a little paler… am I loosing to much blood? I'm shaking an awful lot.

"Easy, Ponyboy. They cant hurt you no more." Said Soda keeping a hand on my shoulder. Just then, everyone was standing by me. I stood up.

"Did you catch 'em?"

"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty …" Two-Bit went on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up.

"You okay?" Asked Dally. I just nodded and looked at him. There was something different.. His lips were a little red.. Maybe he got in a fight or something? Who knows what Dally's been doing. I continued to look at his lips while everyone talked to each other. Then I noticed Lexi was looking at me worriedly as I looked at him. It wasn't about my cut, I'm sure.

"Hey Ponyboy, what were you doing wandering out anyways?" She asked and pulled my chin to face her. I saw a sign of relief in her eyes after my eyes looked to her.

"Umm.. Well I was at the movies and I didn't think-"

"You don't ever think," Darry broke in, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."I just stood there. As if my mouth stopped working. Its was no use to talk back, I just stayed quiet like most times. Then I saw Soda elbow his arm. Then Lexi began.

"Darry, stop it! He just got hurt and your sittin' here yellin' at him? Give the kid a break!" She wasn't afraid to yell at Darry when he did something wrong.

"Yeah, It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Soda said. Soda on the other hand didn't care if he was or wasn't wrong, he just always stood up for me. Man, why is it so easy for Soda and Lexi to yell at him, when it was so hard for me to even look at him when he was angry?After Darry's fit, Dallas decided to speak up.

"Speakin' of movies"—Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt—"I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double with Lex tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" Lexi just smiled a little. Him and Lexi go places together a lot but this sounded a little like a date to me, that is, if he didn't ask us to shook his head.

"Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." I saw Lexi smile and elbow Soda.

"good goin' bro" Lexi liked Sandy more then any other girl Sodas brought home. They were real nice to each other, and good friends to. Lexi'd always get all happy when Soda had a date with Sandy and tried to get him to wear something real nice.

I just don't get why Lexi doesn't go on dates with a boy outside the gang. I mean, she was pretty enough, she got all sodas good looks I wish I had. At school she usually has boys fling them selves at her but she turns them away. She even had a Soc flirt with her once, but she ended up beating him down. Sometimes I wonder..

I looked back at Dally as Darry sighed, just like I knew he would. Darry never had time to do anything anymore."I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looked at the rest of us. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanna come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," I said. I knew Johnny wouldn't open his mouth unless he was forced to. "Okay, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry was real good about letting me go places on the weekends. On school nights I could hardly leave the house. He never applied these rules to anyone else besides me. I mean, Soda comes home anytime he wants, most times he'd come early and tell us if he'd be out late with Steve, but Darry didn't mind. Lexi is always out late. The earliest time shed come home would probably be 11 pm. Darry is a little over protective of her, but never yelled at her being late like me.

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all." As if. Two-Bit would never give up a chance to get all boozed up.

"Well good luck with that" Lexi said and put her arm around Johnny. "You stayin' the night Johnnycakes??" her smile got bigger and he just nodded with his cheeks getting a little red. Anytime Johnny nodded, shrugged, or shook his head shed make him speak up."Well come on, ill make you all chocolate cake after supper."

--Sodas P.O.V--

After supper, we were all plopped up in the living room. I was on the couch giving Darry a back rub, I was told I'm real good at that. Steve was sitting on the arm chair finishing his cake, Ponyboy was getting the dishes done and Johnny was helping him, Two-Bit was on the floor sitting cris-crossed watching Mickey Mouse on Tv, and Dally was on the other couch with Lexi laying her head on his shoulder about to fall asleep on him. Shoot, Lexi doesn't mind who it is, shed fall asleep on anyone in the gang! Even Dally! Steve got up and yawned, then walked over to the door.

"Well, I better get home and get some shut eye" he wave while walking out, and later Two-Bit did as well. Darry was in his room probably snorin' chain saws, Ponyboy was reading one of his books in the arm chair and Johnny was almost knocked out on the couch me and Darry were on a while ago, I was still Watching Mickey on Tv, as tired as I was, didn't feel like getting up off the floor. Dally got up holding a knocked out Lexi in his arms.

"Hey Soda, ugh.." He motioned his head tords Lexi and I got up understanding. I held out my arms and my sleeping sister was dropped into them. "I gotta head off to Sheppard's for a little, then home." he said stretching.

"Tim Sheppard? Why?" I whispered trying to not wake up the sleeping body in my arms.

"Gotta talk to him 'bout the next rumble. Its gunna be in the next month or two." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Lexi then me.

"Ah," I nodded as he walked out. Ponyboy got up and yawned walking over to me. I looked back at Johnny who was asleep and shut the lights out. I made my way to Lexis room with Pony."Alright, just push the covers to the side Pone." I was still holding her while he did just that. I set her down and put the covers over her, then I walked to the door with Ponyboy.

"Hey Soda? Can I ask you something?" I nodded. Before he opened his mouth to talk I heard a yawn.

"Soda" Lexi called sitting up and I turned back.

"What?" I looked back whispering not to wake Darry.

"I had a bad dream.. Can you sleep by me tonight? Just until I fall asleep again?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Shoot--if I had a nickel for every time I heard that." I said walking over then looking back at Ponyboy who almost busted out laughing after what I just said. Lexi always made me sleep by her if she had a bad dream, even if it wasn't a nightmare she just wanted someone to comfort her. It was annoying sometimes but I kinda like it, its nice having someone rely on you. Its like having a little kid tell you to stay with them and beat up the monsters in the closet, it makes you feel special.

"So what'd you wanna tell me Pone?" I said as Lexi tried to fall asleep on my shoulder. He sat cris-crossed on the bottom of the bed looking at me.

"How come you dropped out?" Nobody really asked me that before.

" 'Cause I'm dumb." Just then I felt Lexi elbow my arm.

"You're not dumb Soda, I don't wanna hear you say that again" She looked up at me as if I said something horrible.

"The only things I was passing anyway were auto mechanics and gym."

"But you aren't dumb--" Said pony boy but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, I am. Shut up and I'll tell you two something. Don't tell Darry, though."Lexi smiled. She loved hearing secrets, And she was a good secret keeper at that.

"Okay." They both said.

"I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. After she gets out of school and I get a better job and everything. I might wait till Pony gets out of school, though. So I can still help Darry with the bills and stuff." Just then, Lexi had a huge smile on.

"Really? that's great Soda!" She always liked Sandy, more then any other girl I've dated

"You really dig Sandy dounchia?"

"Fuck yea! She's better then all those other sluts you've brought home!" after that she looked at Ponyboy, who, must I remind you is still 14, and put a hand over her mouth and we all started to laugh.

"Tuff enough. Wait till I get out, though, so you can keep Darry off my back." Ponyboy said

"Don't be like that, kid. I told you he don't mean half of what he says …"

"You in love with Sandy? What's it like?" He asked. Lexi looked up at me for the same answer.

"Hhhmmm." I sighed happily. "It's real nice."

"It outa be.. My brothers in love!" Yelled Lexi in the lowest yell she had in her. Me and Ponyboy talked a bit more and after a couple of minutes I saw Lexi asleep. I smiled and got up. Sometimes I just stayed the whole night but she did promise me today I could leave after she fell asleep. Me and Ponyboy made it back to the door when I turned back to look at her.

"D-Dall... Dally.…" She whispered and moaned a bit. My eyes became wide and I tried to hold down a laugh. Ponyboy turned and looked at me.

"Did she just say Dally? She sounded like he was hurting her.. maybe she's having a night mare?" I laughed a little at Pony's attempt to understand it. He really was that innocent.

I tuned back to Lexi. Wow, this was pretty funny.. She was dreaming about Dally.. I don't usually like to put the pieces together and tried to not get involved with things like this, but it was too obvious, she digs Dally. Well I wasn't exactly sure if she really digs him.. But she had wet dreams about him, that's all I know about it. I quickly pushed Pony out of the room before he noticed the smell. I know I wont tell any one else, but I wonder if Tomorrow I could get Lexi alone and tell her about my new discovery..

REVIEW!!


	3. Wet dreems and Movies

A/N: OMG! i got reviews =) i want to give a special thanks to my first reviewers for making my story feel special (: okay so.. the next chapter is the runaway chapter, it also includes the rated M sceen all you perverts are waiting for :P lol jk.. now i giv eyou chapter 3!! =D

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!

-Lexis P.O.V-

_I panted as he looked up from my core, his tongue was out of his mouth hanging dripping with my fluids. I grabed on to his hair for support, as he gave kisses on my inner theigh. I moaned as i felt his tongue in me, searching everywhere. Dallas pulled back and began to kiss his way up to my mouth, his naked body over mines. Just before we got any further i heard a voice yell._

"BREAKFAST!!!"

I sat up and yawned. The covers slipped down to my waist, revealing my white T-shirt and some of my shorts. I sighed and glared at the damp sheets. Great. Another stupid wet Dallas, why do you have to be so addicting?!

The question was never answered when just then, Soda called out.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Hm, so Sodas the first one up? that's odd!

I got up and took a quick shower to cover up my dream soaking me. I finished up and wrapped a towel around me. Walking out, I noticed someone's eyes following me. I smirked a bit and grabbed onto my towel that only reached mid thigh.

"Not being perverted again, are we Dall?" I said and walked into my room as he laughed. Damn that laugh was so deep and sexy… Okay snap out of it!

"Nah, I just came by for some breakfast. By the way.. I heard some moanin' goin' on from yer room, I wonder what it was.." He smirked a bit and my cheeks got a little pink.

"Oh shut up you know what it was.." I just walked into my closet and changed into the rest of my clothes. Black jeans that were up to my nee, a white spaghetti-strap shirt, my normal black converse, and a black and white striped hoodie that I zipped up to right under my breasts. I put my hair in one high pony tail today, instead of two, and left my bangs out with two longer strings of hair on each side.

"Lets go get something to eat before someone gets some funny ideas" I said as I motioned to the hall. He just gave a nod while smoking his cancer stick. I glared at him for a bit.

"What?" He said shrugging

"Will you stop smokin' that thing in my room?" he raised his eye brow at my pleading and walked out when I took it from his mouth. " I don't need to choke on smoke while I sleep" I said smirking and taking in the tip then blew smoke into his face. I handed it back to him and Soda was laughing at me blowing smoke in Dally's face in the hall.

"don't do that again" He warned and I just giggled.

"Or what? Big bad Dallas Winston is gunna hurt me?" I said walking into the kitchen and smacking Steve in the back of his head.

"Cake before breakfast?" I said as he just rolled his eyes.

"I might." Answered Dally with a smirk. I knew Dally wouldn't hurt me, no matter how much I tried to get him two. For years I've tried ticking Dally off just for him to give me a good fight, but as always, he never would crack. But he had NO problem cracking on other guys.

"Is that so?" I put a hand on my cheek and rubbed it in front of him so I was offering him a punch at me.

"You are so lucky you're a girl Lexi" he said smirked and I just grabbed some eggs. "or else I might 'of kicked your ass right here and now." I just laughed. I knew me being a girl had nothing to do with the reason Dally wouldn't hit or fight me. He just didn't wanna hurt me--Shoot nothing hurts me! But he cant figure that out.

I walked into the Living room and Soda smirked at me.

"What? Am I wearing your shirt again?" I said sarcastically.

"Nah, I was just wonderin' bout all the noise I heard from you in your room last night?" Crap. Please tell me I didn't call out Dally's name in my sleep!

"Oh yea, I was fucking some Soc In there late last night." I joked not letting the sarcasm leave my voice. He started to laugh and walked over to me making sure no one was listening and whispered .

"I know you were dremin' bout Dallas, heard you moan out his name in your sleep" He was trying so hard not to laugh, I could tell. I twitched and smacked him with my cheeks getting red.

"What the hell were you doin' listening to my sleep talk?!"

" You're the one who yelled it out while I was in the room!" he started to laugh. "Pony thought you were havin' a nightmare and that Dally was hurtin' you in it, that boy has no idea" I smacked him again.

"Will you stop implying things! Geez Soda!" Damn it, no matter how many times I smacked him that grin can never leave his face!

"Don't worry.. I wont tell anyone.. But, you dig Dally don't you?" Oh Soda. You have NO idea. "Come on Lex, I tell you all a my secrets, I should have something to black mail you with in case you leak 'em out" I just stayed quiet. Hey, maybe it'd be nice letting someone know about this.. But on second thought.. Probably not..

We argued in hush tone a bit then Steve poked his head into the living room.

"Shoot! I get that y'all seem to be havin' a conversation, but something's burnin'!" just then Sodapop ran into the kitchen to see if it was too late for his so-called breakfast. It was. He held the skillet above the disposal and let the now brown eggs fall.

"Damn Soda! Why the hell did you leave it alone?!" I said taking a seat between Dallas and Sodas empty chair. Ponyboy walked in all dressed up for school and took a seat.

"You of all people shouldn't be insulting me Lex" Soda warned while laughing and sat down.

"Shadup" I elbowed him and had some of the not burned eggs.

"Ugh, Lexi?" Everyone turned to Ponyboy and Johnny walked in and took a seat.  
"Hey Johnnycakes" I smiled and messed with his hair. that's so addicting! I turned back to Pony who was about to ask me something.

"What were you dreamin' bout yesterday?" Me, Dally, and Soda choked on our food.

"Whoa, y'all okay? Man Soda did you like poison the eggs?" Steve laughed and Soda looked at Ponyboy.

"What do you mean pone?" I asked. I wish I didn't.

--Dallys P.O.V--

"Yesterday you were sleeping me and Soda were walkin' out of your room and I heard you yelp and call out--" Sodapop covered his mouth quickly and every one laughed besides Lexi, I just faked it to look like it wasn't about me. Wait.. He heard it? Please tell me he doesn't know what that means yet…

"Ha! Sounds like our little Lexis having some wet dreamin' goin' on!" Yelled Two-Bit laughing.

"S-Shut up"

"Someone's bein' hormonal" I smirked at her and every one laughed. Wow it was real simple to fake not knowing it was me. Johnny's cheeks got a little pink, and Ponyboy acted like he wasn't aware of what we were talking about. Man, I'm sure he did, a 14 year old? He's probably havin' wet dreams of his own.

"I think you should head off to school now, Darry already left for work a while ago." Said Sodapop and I saw Lexi mouth a 'thank you'.

"Alright.. Come on Johnny." the two left.

"Hey Dally, how come you aint bringin' Silvia with ya tonight?" Asked Two-Bit.

"Silvia?" Damn. Lexis voice sounded cold. She grabbed her glass of juice and rank some to calm her down.

"Yeah, we haven't seen that chick with ya for a couple of months." Steve added.

Of course they haven't seen her, Lexi and I became a thing after that. Silvia was my longest going girlfriend other then Lexi. We were an on-and-off couple, I always found her cheating on me and we broke up but shed always convince me that she didn't and we'd get back together. Minus all the "off's" we dated about a month and a half and for the half I was in jail. I ended up finding out that she was cheating on me when I got back, I didn't care.. We weren't real serious anyways. After I got out of jail and found out she was cheating on me, again, I said it was enough and decided to hell with her. I really didn't want to face Lexi who always did tell me she was cheating and she was no good and so on, turns out she was right. The same day I ended up going to the Curtis's house and only saw Lexi home, yeah that's how it all happened, real fairy tale right?

"What do you mean? I ended it with that slut 5 months ago" I said putting my feet up and lighting a cancer stick.

"for real? Y'never told us." Steve said.

"I thought you'd know by now, she cheated on me again while I was in the cooler a couple months ago." I crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling blowing smoke up there.

" I just thought it was another one of yer' break-up's" Two-Bit said drinking some more of his beer.

"Nah, that bitch can go to hell, I ain't takin' her back." I just wanted this whole conversation to be over, I could tell Lexi was about to explode.

"Ah, that's-" Soda began but was interrupted by Lexi who slammed her glass down on the table and gripped it hard.

"HE ISENT DATING THAT SLUT ANYMORE!SHES A LIEING, CHEATING, WHORE WHO SHOULD NEVER BE TRUSTED AGAIN! GET IT! NOW CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT!" Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop's eyes were shocked and at Lexi who was breathing in heavily after her outburst and grinding her teeth. I, on the other hand, was smirking so hard on the inside and tried to make a less enjoying look on the outside.

"Ugh.. Sorry Lex, I know you don't like her and all--" Two-Bit's apology was interrupted.

"-Get a shirt on Soda, and hurry up! Steve and you will be late to work if you don't get going now!" She said getting up and putting the plates in the sink as if she didn't want to hear it. Soda shrugged and walked to his room to grab a shirt and get ready for work, he would have talked back, but I'm sure no one would want to speak up to an over raged Lexi.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

It was 6 pm and still a little sunny. Me and Ponyboy walked down the side walk, trying to make our way to where we were meeting Dally and Lexi, or maybe it was just Dally and we would meet up with Lexi later, or something along those lines.

I was still panting after my mom had just beat me almost an hour ago. it's a little blurry but I still remember it clearly..

Me and Ponyboy were about to head out, at 5 something o'clock, but I noticed I didn't have my blade with me. We had to get to my house, and when we did, I heard my parents arguing miles away from the house. I was afraid they would take it out on me like they usually did, so I climbed through the window of my room with Ponyboys help. My mother walked in and took it all out on me without even saying a simple hi. After managing to get away, I had a couple of bruises but I could manage to walk.

Now it was still sunny. It would be an hour or two before we could actually see the movie. I saw some Soc's drive by and call us some names, but I didn't pay attention.  
"Johnny? You sure your okay, she hurt you pretty bad.." Ponyboy asked motioning to my arm with some of the bruises my mother put on me.

"I'm fine, Ponyboy. You've seen worse happen to me before. This is a step up compared to the other times.." I noticed the car was getting closer.

"You wanna spend the night at my house if their still arguing when we get back?"

"Its okay, ill just sleep in the lot if that happens" I answered in a low voice. I cant really get my voice to be higher then this. People are lucky to get my to talk at all, let alone speak up. The car kept getting closer until two of the Soc's got out.

"Hey Greasers!" they yelled and I started to speed up pushing Ponyboys shoulder to alert him into following along. Another one came out of the car and they cornered us. I began to shiver as flash backs came pouring in of that Soc with the rings who jumped me bad a while back. Why cant they just leave us alone? I frowned and made my paste faster.

"You seem sad, how about we put you out of your misery?" A tall blonde one smirked and pushed Ponyboy so hard he fell back. He pursed his lips and didn't look at them, probably trying hard not to talk back, since he knows it would only make it worse.

"The only misery we have right now is seeing your faces.." I managed to let escape my mouth. The 3 Socs turned to me with alarmed eyes as if they didn't expect me to talk. I get that look a lot when I speak up. I didn't expect to say something like that, it just sort of came out.

"What did you just say, Greasy mutt?" the blonde said as he grabbed me by the collar and took another shot of his Booze. The other two were holding back Ponyboy so the blonde could take a shot at him but was occupied with me at the moment.

"Ill make you eat those words!" Before I could make up what he was saying he punched me and I fell to the ground.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy yelled out trying to get out of their grip and I got up slowly and shivering. "Know your place, Grease" he looked at one of the two boys holding back Ponyboy. "Paul.." He motioned to me and 'Paul' understood and grabbed me from behind so I was in a head lock. Now both me and Ponyboy were being held back as the Blonde Soc spit his Booze at us. I started to shake my head in an attempt to get the alcohol out of my hair.

"I think ill do you a favor and give you a hair cut, on the house.." He smirked and took out a blade and took a string of my hair. Both of us began to struggle and squirm trying to get out of there grip, I began kicking my legs and they only gripped harder.

"Stop MOVING! Get them to be still!" The blonde in front of us commanded and looked around to make sure no one was there to hear us yell and scream. He then took another swing at me and I shut up, wincing at the pain since he punched me on my scar. He turned to Ponyboy and put his hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling.

"Since your so eager, you get the first hair cut" He smirked and I jumped again struggling but no luck. He put the blade at Pony's forehead and punched him in the gut. He coughed out something that looked like blood and began to yell again. The Soc holding him back put a hand over his mouth and dug his finger tips into his skin to make him stop yelling. My eyes widened at the sight of his blood being splattered on the floor. He put the blade to Ponyboy's hair and cut a piece, then lowered it to his neck.

I gulped but right then and there, the blonde was tackled to the wall and the blade was thrown to the ground. Lexi was the one who had just attacked the Soc and my eyes widened, did she really just do that?

" Get your drunken hand off of them you fucking Soc!" she yelled as she tackled him. He cussed at her once he hit the wall.

"Lexi?!" Ponyboy said in surprise. What was Lexi doing here? And what is she doing!? I know she's tough and is a good fighter but there is 3 of them, and they are most likely between 17-19, this might end badly.

Me and Ponyboy were dropped on the floor and the Socs ran at her.

"Your going to pay for that!" but she stood behind the Blonde and pulled out her blade, putting it to his neck. They stopped in there tracks.

"You sick drunks come any closer and ill slit his throat! Then ill do the same to you!" She yelled out and they stood there. The one who she had tackled elbowed her while calling her a bitch. She dodged but kept her grip on him and put the blade closer to his neck. I tried to move and help Lexi fight them off, but I couldn't. I was frozen in sheer it but suddenly they turned back to us and I could tell what they were thinking: if they do what she did to the blonde, then they'll be victorious and get to jump us all over again. They walked over to us but out of no were Sodapop and Steve tackled them as well.

"Hey Pony, I thought you weren't gettin' yourself into trouble no more!" Soda yelled while him and Steve wrestled the Socs. Lexi let go of the blonde who began to run, and then his friends followed as well. I shook my head and was able to move my legs again. Sodapop and Steve walked over to Lexi and me and Ponyboy did the same. When we got close enough to them they turned and looked at us.

"Lexi, how did you all--" Ponyboy began but was interrupted.

"What happened! Me and Dally were waiting for you at the corner and then we decided to go see if you were home then I heard you then I told him id be back then I see you two getting jumped then I called Soda to get the hell over here and help and now I'm talking to fast and!" She said not taking a breath between sentences.

"Breath Lexi, Breath!" Said Soda. Steve stared at us for a minute before speaking.

"Why is it that y'all are always getting jumped?"

" I don't know.. I think the Socs enjoy beatin' me up.." I guessed. Lexis eyes became wider and she took a couple steps closer to me. I turned my head a little bit so she couldn't see my cheek.

"Johnny, look at me." I still didn't listen. "Johnny.." Still didn't move. She grabbed my chin and moved my head and her eyes widened in anger.

"They hurt you bad.. Those basterds, I should have killed them when I had the chance!" She let go and Soda and Steve were about to leave.

"We gotta go pick up Sandy and Evie, keep out of trouble!" Yelled Soda grinning. Lexi smiled and then looked back to us.

"Come on, Dally's waiting for us"

We followed her two blocks before we saw Dally who was leaned agensied a building smoking a cigarette. He blew smoke up above him before noticing we were there.

"Well its about fuckin' time--Whoa, What happened to you two?" He looked at me and Ponyboy referring to our dusty clothes and my scars. We quickly dusted off out clothes and I looked away.

"They were getting jumped then I came in with Soda and Steve" Answered Lexi. Right there, I felt like we were in some Family movie or something. Lexi and Dally, the parents, and me and Ponyboy, the kids who always get into trouble and are about to get yelled at by our mother.

Yeah, I can be smart, just not in front of people. True, I am slow, but when I get something I get it well. But the less they know about me and my brains, the more they leave me alone.

Dally gave one nod and then shrugged." It just ain't your week, is it Ponyboy?" He said and we all began walking acting like nothing had just happened. The movie wouldn't start for a while so we decided to goof around a bit at some restaurant, that is, until the manager kicked us out. We decided to go to the Dingo after that. It was a really ruff hangout and a lot of fights broke out often. We talked to many of the Greasers we knew and watched some of the fights that went on. Dallas was in a conversation with some other greaser, me and Ponyboy watched the fight going on, and Lexi was on the hood of the car next to us watching until some guy decided to start flirting.

"Excuse me?" Lexi questioned arching her thin eye brow, she did that like a pro.

"How 'bout you hop in my car and we take it for a ride?" The Greaser smirked. He obviously looked like he was too old for her. Mabe 21 or 23 and she had only just turned 17 a couple months ago. Man was he in for a beating, Lexi never let anyone talk to her like that.

"How 'bout you learn a manner or two?" Before he could make out her words she smacked him and his cheek turned red. Some gasped and she kept a furious face.  
"Johnny.. We should stop he before she starts a fight.." Ponyboy stated. The greaser gave her a glare and cussed at her. We knew what would come next so we decided to go get Dally before a fight broke out. He made his way back to were Lexi was with us and things were getting ruff.

" You fucking bitch, you think you can just smack me?!" He said grabbing her wrist and she was about to hit him but Dally ended up grabbing his hand off her wrist.

"Man, what are you doin' hittin' on my girl?" Dally said with a dead serious look on his face. Anytime Lexi got into a jam with a guy who flirt with her, we'd just send in Dally to act like her over protective boyfriend, he did it quite well if you ask me. The mans eyes got wide.

"Your girl?" He looked over at Lexi who was giving him a glare. "Your Dallas Winston's girl?" We all knew that man felt regret and should beg for mercy right about now. Dally was tuff. So tuff most were scared of him. Hat was our advantage. Dally let him go and we left the Dingo as soon as a fight with blades broke out, the Fuzz would be here soon.

I think that went a little too well. Dally and Lexi looked like a good couple to me. Even though they may just be friends right now. Dally was my hero, someone I looked up to. And Lexi was like a big sister to me. They were both tough as nails and both had a reputation.

Dallas has one-night-stands with girls he doesn't even know while drunk and never had a relationship longer then Silvia who only lasted a month with an on and off relationship. He's only so cold because he's never found something to love other then the gang. that's something I knew for sure.

Lexi on the other hand doesn't get drunk unless at a party or she's pissed off. I'm sure she's never had a one night stand. Shed only dated 2 or 3 guys for a short amount of time a couple years ago, and never takes a second look at a guy who asks her out. She said her self that she could never fall in love with all the stupid options she's been given. She's been marked as one of the toughest girls to get and greasers sometimes have bets on who ever can get her to go out with them.

" Did you see his face?" Lexi was laughing. " He looked like he was going to shit himself! 'Oh my god! Dallas Winston's girl?!' Ha!" She laughed mocking the man.

"You did make it pretty convincing Dally" Ponyboy said and Dallas smirked.

"Thanks kid, We better hurry to the Nightly Double." And so we did.

-- Lexis P.O.V --

We snuck through the fence in the back of the Nightly Double. Dally always did like breaking the law and I found it fun as well. As they crawled through the hole in the bottom of the fence I climbed up and sat at the top. I flipped and jumped off. I always was good at gymnastics.

"Show off" Dally mumbled while smirking and walking to the seats.

We sat down in the second row of the seats. Dally was on the edge, then me, then Ponyboy and Johnny. In front of us were two girls. One in front of me and one in front of Ponyboy. One looked familiar… Oh yeah! Sherri I think? She's in my P.E. class at school but I don't really know her all that well. Dally noticed they were Socs and began to talk dirty. I could tell she was getting annoyed. Usually I would laugh at this but I could tell that she didn't deserve it, she may have been a Soc but I've seen how much she didn't like it, and if she did, would she even be here in the chair instead of a car? Probably not.

I glared at Dally giving him a ' stop it' look ad he just shrugged and put his feet on the red heads chair. She turned around and stared at him. I'm sure she was scared senseless on the inside but was hiding it, I can just tell these things. I saw Ponyboy looking at her trying to recognize her like I just did.

"Will you just leave us alone?" she said as the girl next to her just glimpsed from her shoulder.

"Who's making me?" He smirked.

"Dallas.. stop it.." I glared at him and pushed his feet off. Johnny and Ponyboy looked at me and the Redhead did too in surprise, I was not afraid to speak up to Dally, how many times must I say that? He gave me a look and raised his eye brow. I never stop him from messing around but I just didn't like this. soon later Dally put his feet back on her chair. She turned around again. She said getting frustrated. I don't blame her, if I was her id smack him across the face-- but if she does that she's gunna get it..

"You'd better leave us alone," the redhead said in a bit ing voice, "or I'll call the cops."  
"Oh, my, my"--- Dally looked bored--- "you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?" Jus then I elbowed him. "Damn Lex.. Chill out will ya?" he said in a low voice that only I heard.

"Please leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"  
Dally grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?"

She was mad by then. "I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!" Dally merely shrugged and strolled off. HOOD?!?! I swear I was about to jump at her. Its not that I don't agree with her, I would have done wayyy worse if I was her, but I don't like her talking to Dally like that.

She shifted her look to Ponyboy. "are you going to start on us?" He looked so innocent.

"No.."

"You don't look like you would.. What's your name?" I can tell what's going through Pony's head right now. 'oh why did she ask that? Shes going to start laughing' or something along those lines. I stared at her and set down my hoodie revealing my high ponytails and continued to listen to there conversation while Johnny and Marcia-- her friend sitting next to her-- watched the movie.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"That's an original and lovely name."  
"My dad was an original person, I've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."

"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance."

"I know, You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school."

"You don't look old enough to be going to high school," the dark-haired girl said.

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."

Cherry was smiling. "What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?" That's it. that's all it took for me to crack.

"He's not trash!" I looked at her with a glare still in my seat. "You cant be calling Dally trash without even knowing him!" Johnny, Ponyboy, Cherry, and Marcia turned to me in alarm. I just realized what I had just done. I snapped at her, louder then talking, lower then yelling.

"Sorry.. Just.. You shouldn't judge him when you don't know him well…" I said and she looked at me in regret.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything" She began then Ponyboy opened his mouth.

"Dallys my buddy. I'm a greaser like him" He stated. She nodded then looked back to me.

"So your friends with him, Johnny, and Dallas Winston?"

I shook my head. " He's my brother." I said and she nodded with an 'oh' "Johnny and Dally are good friends of ours."

" I can tell, you must know him real well to defend him like that.. So your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gas station?" she looked to Ponyboy and he nodded.

"Man. Your brother is one doll. You kind of look like him" she turned to me "but you look more like him, what was your name again?"

"Lexi. And yeah I outta, he's my twin brother." I smiled. Anytime I think of Soda I cant help but smile.

"Lexi.. Oh! I knew you looked familiar! You have P.E. with me right?" She smiled and I just nodded. Didn't expect her to remember. " Your really fast, and you can do the splits even faster then me! Why havent you thout about cheerleading? You'd make it right away with what I see" is she really saying this? Ponyboy and Johnny looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head.

"Nah. I may be good but I don't think they'd want a Greaser like me on the team.." I said and she nodded being brought back to realization.

Soon Dally was back and handed everyone a Coke.

"That should cool you off.." He said handing one to Cherry. She threw it on the ground and Dally shrugged. " Your loss.." He smirked and put his feet up at her chair again. She had anger back in her and turned around.

"Dally Leave her alone" We all turned to see who had talked and was surprised it was Johnny.

"What?"

"I said leave her alone.." Right now I was grabbing Dally's arm trying to hold him back, but there was nothing to hold him back from, he was still.

"You stickin' up for these Socs?" Dally said and put his feet back on her chair. Before things got ugly I spotted Tim Sheppard and elbowed Dally.

"Dally, Sheppards here!" I said getting up and he did two. I looked back at Ponyboy while Dally made his way up the steps. " Listen, if he asks, Dally didn't come here. Alright?" Him and Johnny nodded. Dally slashed his tires this morning and we've been avoiding him since. I leaned into Cherry ear and said: " Don't worry, when the coast is clear ill make sure to find something else to do so he wont bother you anymore" I backed up and she smiled at me nodding a 'thanks'. I returned the smile and followed dally who was half way gone by now. When I caught up to him we stopped and kissed behind a tree where no one saw us.

"Wanna Ditch this place?" He said smirking and I deepened the kiss.

"Thought you'd never ask.."

" I still have a room at Bucks you know..?"

REVIEW!!!


	4. Running away

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! ^^ Hope u guys like it. i rlly wanna thank roxygurl453 for following my story and reviwing every chapter =) your reviews made me update alot faster and now im up to two days for every update =D so thanks so much for taking time out of your life to look at my hunk of crap of a story xDD jk.. anyways! I have a reviewer question on the bottom I want my reviewers to answer for me regarding the story ^^' . flashbacks are in the italics! and NO the flash back between Johnny and Dally is NOT a guy/guy thing. Its just Dally showing how much he cared about Johnny! and i think its cute XP

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!! (Just Lexi and Aly)

--Lexis P.O.V--

"You know, I still have a room a Buck's?" Oh god, those words were all I needed. I just smiled and brushed his lips with my own.

" Fine.. But if Buck gives me his creepy look ill smack him ya know" I laughed and un wrapped my arms from his neck, when did they get there? I took a look at the far seats where we once were and noticed Sheppard had left, then I looked back to Dally.

"I'm gunna grab a coke 'kay?" I didn't give him a chance to answer and walked to the snack line. As I approached the sodas I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Johnnycakes!" I smiled as he handed me the small Coke I reached for.

"Hey Lexi, Tim left after we told him Dally wasn't here, if you guys wanna come back-"

"Oh no, I don't think well stay for the movie, Cherry cant take much more of Dally I'm sure. were just gunna mess around town" I smiled and he nodded but quickly looked away letting his bangs cover his face.

"Yeah.." His voice was getting lower. " Sure.." he mumbled that last part and my eye brows went up. I looked at him for a second until it occurred to me.

"You know…Don't you?" I gulped as I spoke. He just nodded. "How long? Why didn't you tell me you noticed?"

"A while, and I don't know.. I always did think you'd be good for each other, but I wont tell anyone.. I-if you don't want me to.." He looked back at my eyes and I smiled again.

"Thanks Johnny.. Aww.. You really think that?" I messed with his hair and continued. "Does anyone else know?" My voice began to shake as I approached the cashier. He shook his head.

"Nope, its just me, but I've seen the looks Soda gives you.. Does he know?"

" No, he heard me.. Erm… say something in my sleep…" by now his face was turning a shade of pink and I handed the cashier her money. "Well, the point is.. It led him to think I have a crush on Dally, which is part right and part wrong but I'm sure he's clueless to the whole point.." I sipped some of my Coke while Johnny held his popcorn and was about to head back to his seat.

"Well.. I want you to know I'm relived.. Dallas never looked at anyone like he looks at you, and I can say the same about you. Your secrets safe with me" at that, I gave him a peck on the for head and smiled for the millionth time.

"Thanks Johnnycakes, that means a lot. See ya later" I walked back to the exit and saw Dallas waiting with a cancer stick.

"Someone enjoyed Johnny's company.." He smirked and I took his hand in mine dragging him out with me.

"He knows, but he said he'd keep quiet about it" We continued to walk as I sipped my Coke.

"Damn I knew something was goin' on in his head during the movie…"

"Speaking of the movie.. What the hell?! I told you to leave that Soc alone and why didn't you?!" I looked at him and gripped my drink while he rolled his eyes.

"She's a Soc, Lex. I do it all the time, not like she don't deserve it."

" I don't know why, but I have a feeling she didn't Dally" At this point the had his arm around me as we walked and I was snuggling into his shoulder.

I liked walking like this with Dallas, we never could since we were to careful not to let anyone see us. It reminded me of when we were kids.. Before Dally moved to NY..

_"Dallas!" I was 8 years old and Dally was 9. "What do you mean your moving! You cant just leave!" I looked at him and he just looked away. even then he didn't show much care for anything. The rest of the gang was there as well. Two-Bit was almost 10, Soda was 8 like me, Steve was 8, Johnny was 7, Ponyboy was 5 and a half, Darry was 12 and back then my parents were alive._

_Dallas also had a sister Named Alyson, or Aly for short. A little sister who was 2 and a half--almost 3-- years younger then him. She was 6-going-on-7 at this time and didn't usually hang out with the gang, she didn't really know them, but I hung out with her a lot._

_" It a'int my fault my Ma just decided to take a job up in New York" He said stuffing his mouth with the spaghetti my mom made that day._

_" I wonder if well never see you again" Said Two-Bit. Man, even back then he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Johnny looked sick, especially after Two-Bits words._

_"Nah, ill be back sooner or later.."_

_Later that night I stumbled outside and saw Johnny almost in tears._

_"But Dally--"_

_"--No, listen Johnny. I may not be here for a little while but that don't mean your vulnerable. Ill be back--"_

_"What if you wont?" This could make anyone cry. A 7-year-old almost in tears saying that. Dally just narrowed his eyes._

_"ILL be back. Johnny. I will. Listen, my Ma may have this new gig' in New York but I'm gunna tell you the truth, ill be back here in a year or two since her and my Dad a'int goin' to good. Okay?"_

_"Promise you'll be back?" Johnny looked up at him and Dally nodded._

_Dally always was Johnny's hero. He was the closest thing to a big brother or family he's ever had. When he moved, I noticed Johnny got beat up more at home and was quieter than usual. Dally watched over Johnny all the time, I think of him as his guardian. Its true. Johnny truly admires him. More then his mom or dad, he actually cared about him._

_2 years later when Dally was 11 he came back. Claimed that his parents got divorced. A year later my parents sent me off to boarding school, and like I said before I skipped a lot and drove back sometimes with a friend of mines who was old enough to drive. 2 years after that my parents died when I was 14 and I came back, and 4 years later here I am today!_

_His sister Aly stayed in NY with his mom, but I talked to her all the time from then till now over the years by phone. Sometimes Darry cut me off of the phone for using it to much but I ended up using the pay phone at the DX. It wasn't until a couple of months ago, a month or two before me and Dally got involved, that we stopped calling each other. She was being sent to a boarding school in NY near home. Well, her moms home anyways._  
-

After finishing my Coke I threw it away and resumed this position.

--Sodas P.O.V--

I cant Believe this. I was in the DX with Sandy talking things over after the Game. Things weren't going to good. Especially with what I had heard her tell me.

" Sandy! Florida?! Do you have any idea how far that is?" I looked at her with sad eyes but the fact that she was going to move wasn't the only thing that bothered me. It was the fact that she had something else to tell me. I could see it in her eyes.

" That's not all.. Is it?" I said scooting closer to her and hugging her from behind.

"Soda… I.. I don't know what to tell you.." she began slowly drifting away from me and took my hand off of her, holding them in hers.

" JUST TELL ME!" First time I've every yelled at her. " Ill live with what evers comin' just tell me.."

"I-I don't know how to say this but…" she began to fidget and look away. " I'm not only moving.. I'm pregnant… and.. Its not yours…" My eyes went wide. No. no. this was not happening. She wasn't only moving but.. She was pregnant.. With someone else's kid? This means she was cheating on me.. By now tears rolled down my eyes.

" I'm sorry.." she ran out in tears and I just stood there… I punched the wall even thought it didn't solve anything, and my eyes were flooding by now..

--Lexis P.O.V--

Me and Dally were still walking and were past the DX. I heard voices so we stopped and I just poked my head in the entrance.

" JUST TELL ME!" I heard Soda snap. Whoa. What was going on?" Ill live with what evers comin' just tell me.."

"I-I don't know how to say this but… I'm not only moving.. I'm pregnant… and.. Its not yours…" no way. My eyes got wide and I looked at dally who looked at her in a disgusted fashion. She didn't.. no.. not Sandy! I thought she was so different from the others!! I saw her run out the other exit.

"I'm sorry!.." she said with her voice cracking.

I saw Sodas eyes begin to shed tears and he punched the wall. He let out a yell and punched it more with his tears running down his face. My heart began to hurt when that happened. He was so hurt.. I cant believe it. I walked in and he looked at me, tears still in his eyes. He knew saw,

"I'm.. So sorry.. Soda.." I was quiet and Dally stayed behind the door so Soda never saw him.

" It doesn't even matter… I actually loved her, and that's what hurts" He said that before charging out the door. Man, happy-go-lucky Sodapop left his grin for a frown.. I outa kill her..

"He'll be okay Lex.." I heard Dally say wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"How do you always stay so calm at the sight of these things.." I looked back at him and saw his eyes were darker with sadness. I knew even Dallas would feel sad about this. I just knew it..

"Come on.. Ill need to talk to him about it later.." I said as I took his hand in mine and walked out onto the side walk. I had to forget about this for now. Soda wouldn't like me taking charge without seeing his side of story first. Which I will gladly force out of him later.

Dally stopped and I looked up to see the "Buck's" sign. I took in a deep breath and followed Dally through the door. I never did like it here. It was all slutty greaser girls and guys who got a little too drunk. Dally only comes here because he jockeys for Buck sometimes, or is in need of a drink or two. Sometimes even when he needs a place to stay. Usually he'd come to my house like the rest of the gang but sometimes he just needed to be alone so he'd come here.

I've came here a couple of times before, the first time was when my parents died, 2 and a half years ago when I was 14 going-on 15. I missed the funeral because I had to stay an extra day in my boarding school to finish the exchange forms. The second I returned home I went strait there. I couldn't watch Soda and Pony cry for the parents I hadn't seen in a year. While there I got drunk for the first time in my life, and I was too mad and sad to notice what I was doing.

_I ended up seeing Dally there, but I was completely drunk then. He tried stopping me, telling me that Darry would kill me if I continued and I kept going and didn't care. After a while he stopped begging me to stop and decided it was useless, so I told him to have a drink and stop being so stressed. I was loopy and didn't know what I was saying. He said no, since we needed one sane person with us. I told him " what kind of a real greaser wont drink a little ity bity alcohol?" I knew that struck a nerve, any greaser would have had a drink by then, especially after questioning his ways. He drank himself silly like I did and well.. We ended up in the same bed next morning._

_Turns out, my first time was with Dally, drunk. Yeah, I felt just as terrible as it sounds the next morning. Dally felt even more terrible, he cursed himself so much the next morning for being so stupid. I told him not to blame himself but he told me "You don't get it, I took something precious form you Lexi, its something you cant ever get back, and I took it form you!" I just looked at him and thanked him, I wanted him to be the one to take it from me._

_After that day we decided not to ever speak of it again, and forget it. And I never drank again in my life--unless i needed to. But now after me and Dallas got involved, we talked about it again and this time more relaxed. that's the first time I ever came here, weird right?_  
-

Back in reality, me and Dally were passing the huge crowds of people at Buck's. Man, the smell of this place made me dizzy, but I didn't care. As long as I was going to be alone with Dallas soon, I never cared. We got to the stairs and ran up, into the room that Dally usually stayed at.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get through" I said turning back to lock the door.

"Someone's a little eager" He said chuckling as he took a seat on his bed. I walked over and sat on his lap. I felt his member rub agensied my thigh and looked down to see the tent in his pants made by it. I smirked and looked back at him.

"And IM the eager one?" I laughed as his cheeks became a little pink but he shrugged it off. I cough his lips with mine. Finally, here no one could see us and I didn't have to keep my guard up. Soon my hoodie was zipped off and thrown to the side while Dallas was shirtless. He was laying back on the bed and I was squatted onto his stomach, leaning down with my mouth over his. His arms snaked over my lower back, bringing me closer.

More clothes began to disappear. His snakey hands made there way up my shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. He slipped his tongue into my mouth allowing him entry. My hands made their way up and down his chest, feeling every curve and muscle he had to offer. He began to kiss his way down my neck and nibbled on my bra strap. He looked back up at me with pleading eyes and I nodded, kissing him once more.

His hands snaked their way up my back, giving me chills, and to my bra hook. He un-hooked it and I leaned up slightly to let it fall onto his built chest. He pinned me on he wall quickly after tossing my bra to the side, he had my wrists above my head, and began giving small kisses and bites to my neck and collar bone. I moaned and saw him smirk, he always did when he heard that.

Before I knew it he moved down to my left breast and stopped his kisses. He breathed soft slow breathes agensied my skin and my breathing began to pace. He glided his tongue, circling around my breast and without warning, took the whole thing in his mouth. I moaned again self-consciously as his grip began to loosen on my wrists. One of his hands dropped down to my neck, trailing down to my right breast and massaging it. I panted, I couldn't help it no matter how many times this happened, I always acted like a virgin every time.

I felt his tongue trail across my chest, giving my right breast the same attention. His hips were so closer to mines and I couldn't help it. I bucked my hips slightly enough to feel his member rub on me.I moaned loudly and Dallas smirked even more, backing away from my chest.

"You have to beg for it" He said with that grim smirk never leaving his face. My breathing was still high pitched and I looked at him.

"P-Please Dallasss.." I trailed off with the s for a while. He laughed slightly, that is, until I flipped him over so I was now pinning him on the wall. He looked up at me in wonder. I let my hands trail down to his belt. Slowly I undid it, avoiding the heat from his hard member. I slid down untill I was face to face with his jean buckle. I held his hips firmly to the wall as I undid the buckle with my teeth. I slipped down his pants and boxers in one smooth move.

My hand has a mind of its own and ended up rubbing on the hard member earning a small moan from Dally, who was now enjoying this. I stopped my hand and let my tongue trace from the tip down his length. I heard him breath hard and fast and decided not to torture him so much. I took it in my mouth and began to suck, lick, and bob my head down his member. I earned a loud moan from Dally who now put his hand over his mouth to stop himself but that never worked. He bucked his hips.

"L-Lexi, s-stop , I think I'm going to.. Gahh.." I understood and stopped before he released, after all, I only wanted him to when he was inside of me. I stood up and quickly covered his lips with my own. He geld me closer, squishing our chests together. He slipped off my nee-length jeans and my panties while kissing me.

We got to the bed and he breathed heavily with his body over mines. He looked at me for re-assurance and I nodded. I wanted-- no I NEEDED him. I spread my legs as far apart as I could and soon I felt his tip inside me. I panted at the feeling of being filled and soon more and more of him disappeared in me. I moaned in pleasure and I knew next was pain, but I didn't care.

"D-Dallas.." I moaned and he smirked, knowing that he would hear that in the next couple of minutes again.

He began to come out of me and I shivered at not being filled anymore, but right then he slid back in me quickly. He repeated many times and I moaned so loud I felt like I would soon scream.

"D-D-DALLAS!" I yelled loudly but no one could hear outside the room from the loud music playing.

I felt him slow down. He was going to come and I knew it.  
" I-Im going to.." Soon I felt hot liquid inside of me. He collapsed over my body and we breathed heavily. After a couple of minutes he slid out of me and began to nip at my neck.

"Dal... I love you… so much.." I managed between breathed and he kissed my forehead.

"Me two Lexi. Me two.."

--Ponyboy's P.O.V--

After the movie we tried to walk Marcia and Cherry home with Two-Bit, who showed up a while after Lexi and Dally left. Then two Socs, Randy and Bob, ended up following us and before a fight broke out they agreed to ride with them home. What a night right? Now me and Johnny ended up at the lot and apparently fallen asleep.

"Ponyboy"--- Johnny was shaking me--- "Hey, Pony, wake up."  
I sat up, shivering. The stars had moved.

"Glory, what time is it?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep, too, listening to you rattle on and on. You'd better get home. I think I'll stay all night out here." I nodded at Johnnys words.

I got up and dusted off my jeans. Man. Darrys going to throw a fit.

As I stepped through the door I saw Sodapop stretched out on the couch and Darry standing there--glaring at me.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?!" His voice made me tremble but I looked away.

"I fell asleep in the lot.." That made him more angry.

"You what?!" I was holding the tears back, and now Soda had woken up.

"Hey Pone, were ya been?" he said sleepily.

"At the lot! Its nearly 3 am!!I couldn't even call the cops because I was scared of what would happened to you, Soda, and Lexi!" Darry yelled.

"Darry.." Soda began but Darry cut him off.

"Im sick of you and Lexi always sticking up for him! You two just stay out of it!" at that moment I yelled back the first thing that came into my head. Lexi.

"LEXI?! LEXI ISENT EVEN HERE!! And you never yell at her!!!" I yelled at him. Bad move. I didn't like how he treated me but that was no reason to get Lexi in any of this trouble. He turned to me with an angered face.

" You haven't noticed that I AM wondering where the hell she is?! I let her stay out late because I don't want her hurt more then she always was, but after 2 am is too far!" It was true. Lexi did come home late all the time but her average was 1:30am but if she came home at 2 or later shed get some sort of yelling at. "-so Don't think your only getting yelled at! You don't even have a sweater on and you tried sleeping in the lot?!" Soda grabbed his shoulder.

"Darry!"

"STOP THAT! I'm sick of you standing up for him!"

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" I yelled at Darry. Soda never deserved to be yelled at. He never did anything wrong.

Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard that it knocked me against the door. Suddenly it was deathly quiet. We had all frozen. Nobody in my family had ever hit me. Nobody. Soda was wide-eyed. Darry looked at the palm of his hand where it had turned red and then looked back at me. His eyes were huge.

"Ponyboy…"

I turned and ran out the door and down the street as fast as I could. Darry screamed,  
"Pony, I didn't mean to!" but I was at the lot by then and pretended I couldn't hear. I was running away. It was plain to me that Darry didn't want me around. And I wouldn't stay if he did. He wasn't ever going to hit me again

"Johnny?" I called, and started when he rolled over and jumped up almost under my feet.

"Come on, Johnny, we're running away." Johnny asked no questions. We ran for several blocks until we were out of breath. Then we walked. I was crying by then. I finally just sat down on the curb and cried, burying my face in my arms.

--Dallys P.O.V---

I was trying to get my Pants back on while kissing Lexi non-stop. I always did like it with her since, unlike others, I knew she'd still be there in the morning. My hands couldn't keep to themselves as they roamed her body once more. I cant believe that even after sex I'm still turned on by her. We heard a knock on the door. Who the hell could that be?! I groaned.

"Its okay Dal, they did leave us alone for two hours, I expected SOMEONE to come in anyways." She said smiling and kissing my forehead. I sighed and walked to the door wearing my pants and topless, hey that's dressed enough for me. I turned back to see if Lexi was alredy dressed and she was, running into the bathroom to prevent anyone seeing her. I opened the door.

"What is it Buck? I'm tired man."

"Two boys wanna see you, they wouldn' leave unless they get to talk to ya"

"Who?"

"Umm.. They both look around 14 or 15, ones tanner then the other and I think one of them was Curtis's brother"

What a description Buck. I thought for a minute until I knew it was Ponyboy and Johnny. Man, what did they want? Darry didn't even let Pony out that late any way, but then again.. He didn't let Lexi out this late either, but that's another story.

"A'ight ill be right down" I said shutting the door ad Lexi walked out of the bathroom.

"What did he want?" She said taking a seat on my bed.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Ill be right back, remember my rules?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Stay here at all times, don't go downstairs, if someone comes in with you run into the bathroom, if it turns out not to be you grab the gun hidden in the droor, and if its some drunk creep shoot him in the head and run." She resided. I smirked.

"Good job" I said leaning in to kiss her a last time and walking out shutting the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and through the crowd, up till the door. I saw Ponyboy and Johnny waiting and I leaned agensied the door looking at the scared to death Johnny in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked keeping a strait face. I grabbed a cancer stick from my pocket and Began to light it. " I was in the bedroom" just then I saw Ponyboy's ears get red I smirked a bit then rolled my eyes. " Not like that kid, I meant I was trying to get some sleep." Man if he only knew I was doing his sister.. Ha..

"Johnny… killed a Soc." At that, I choked on my cancer stick for a moment and took a breath. Looking to johnny with a wondering look as he explained to me.

"Good for you" I said when he got to the part about stabbing the Soc. I find no problem with it, he did deserve it didn't he?

"Ill see what I can do about thi-- Are you wet?" I asked and he nodded. " FUCK! Your gunna die way before the cops find ya, its freezin' outside!" He said dragging me and Johnny through the crown and up the stairs. He stopped at a room that had a wooden door with a small carving of Dally's initials carved with a switch blade on the side. I guess this is were he usually stayed. I heard someone inside a minute ago but then I saw no one when he opened the door.

"Somthin' wrong Ponyboy?" he asked looked back at me. I just shook my head.

"We need to run away.." Johnny said after closing the door. Dally just rubbled through the droors and took out a shirt that was huge.

"Here, it was Bucks so it's a lil' big" He said handing it to me with the cancer stick still in his mouth. He gave Johnny a gun and roll of cash. Then he gave me his brown leather jacket.

"That's fifty bucks-- all I got out of Merril tonight, and the guns loaded Johnnny, don't point the fucking thing at me!" He said as Johnny lowered the gun. I heard loud breathing. "I ain't itchin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted.."

"Then don't tell him.." I interrupted.

" I think he'll notice that you ran away Po--" Before he finished I saw the weirdest thing. Lexi ran in from the bathroom. What was she doing here?

"Lexi?!"

--Lexis P.O.V--

NO WAY! Right now I didn't care or even remember about risking me and Dally's secret. All I knew was my baby brother and my friend who I treated like my baby brother were running away! I couldn't just sit back at this!

"YOU CANT!" I yelled at Ponyboy who had wide eyes at me. I saw Johnny who's face was now red.. Heh.. He probably just noticed why I was here..

"Lexi what are you doing here?!" Ponyboy asked and I looked at Dally with wide eyes.

"She was really mad about Sandy leaving Sodapop after being pregnant, so she ran here to get drunk. I stopped her before she could get more then 3 drinks in and brought her up here to get sober and walk her home." Dally said. Man, he was goood at lying.

"Sandy what?" Ponyboy asked and then shook his head. "Never mind.."

"What the hell are you thinking?!? If you run away you'll--" I yelled at him and he looked at me with a serious face.

"We'll get KILLED IF WE DON'T!" I looked to Johnny who had just yelled out. My eyes went wide. I had just noticed reality. I sighed and shook my head.

"You have to get out of here.. And soon, the cops will be looking for you.." I said looking to Dally who gave them instructions.

I looked down after 15 minutes of instructions as we walked them to the door out of Buck's.

"Listen, ill be there in a couple of days, you do NOT poke your head out of that church except for tomorrow morning to get groceries. Got it?" they nodded at what Dally said. I hugged them both quickly and almost cried. Here I was.. Sending my brother and one of my friends to runaway most likely to death! I stepped back.

"Take care of yourselves… for me.." I looked at Ponyboy then Johnny and smiled.

REVIEW!!! =DD

Reviewers question:: I'm thinking of adding Aly (Dallys sister) into a bigger roll of this story(not a huge roll, not like coming to oklahoma, but she'll be mentiond more and have some conversatons with Lexi). What do you think??


	5. Visiting

A/N: YAY!!!=D finally finished this chapter!!! IT TOOK FOREVER!!!sry about taking longer this time ): i was loosing insperation! but i got it back!!=D

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS!! (just Aly and Lexi!)

--Lexis P.O.V--

Dallas was walking me home and it was almost 3:30am by now. I still cant believe what had just happened.. I sighed.

"So.. What's our excuse?" He asked casually.

"Just tell them the same thing you told Ponyboy.. Minus the taking me up to your room to get sober part."

"What? What kind of an excuse is it if you'd get in trouble?"

"Hmm.. Well, you wouldn't get in trouble, and it's a good cover up since id really do that.." By now we were getting to the house. Man. I'm going to yell at Darry so much for what he did…

"Hey Lex.." Soda said yawning and opining the door. "And Dally" He began putting his shoes on. I just shot a glare at Darry who was on the phone talking to one of the gang members. He looked nervous.

"What's all the commotion? And why'r ya gettin' dressed Soda?" Dally asked walking in after me.

"Ponyboy.. Well.. He ran away, after Darry yelled at 'em and hit 'em on accident. Were getting everyone here so we can go look for 'em" Soda explained.

"I knew it!" I yelled and Soda looked at me confused. " I just saw him running across the street we were passing a while ago" I lied. "and he looked like he was cryin'. Now I know why" I said looked to darry with a mad look to make him feel more guilty then needed. He didn't deserve it but I was just so mad I had to make him feel guilty..

Darry walked past me quickly and saw Two-Bit and Steve driving up in Two-Bits car. He looked back to me.

"Lexi, stay here.. I don't want you out of this house until were back, alright?" I saw how serious he was and I just nodded. Usually I would disagree and come with them, but he looked to serious, and to me.. Scared.. I wonder how he'll look when he knows the truth. I'm too good at lying..

"Anyone seen Johnny??" Darry asked curious. No one nodded and he just sighed. I'm sure the idea popped into his head that he was with Ponyboy.

"Alright Dally, come on" Soda said walking out motioning to Dally who was the only one in the house with me.

"Keep safe" He said giving a smirk then shoving his hands in his pockets. He began to walk out when I turned him around and kissed him. It wasn't long, but it was a kiss.

"Love you" I said in a whispered tone while he left and repeated it back to me. I'm SO glad the boys were all half way down the side walk.

3:30am. The Living room/door.~

I shut the door and laid my back agensied it. Dally was going to have to do aloof lying tonight..

3:35 am. The hall way~

I sighed. What am I supposed to do now? I cant sleep obviously.. I walked into my room and changed into some shorts and a white t-shirt. I grabed one of Ponyboy's books from him and Soda's room and walked back to mine.

3:45 am. Lexi's room.~

UGHHH!! I cant take this! I cant even read 'cuz I cant stop thinking about what just happened. I tossed the book across the room and layed back on my bed. Man.. I wish I had Soda so I could sleep. If I couldn't sleep, id always make him sleep next to me and id sleep fine, it was just a habit. I remember when we were younger he used to tell me all sorts of stories just to get me to stop being scared from my nightmares.

3:50am Lexi's room~

Visit 1  
I stopped thinking for a minute and heard something. I raised an eye brow and turned to my window. Small rocks were hitting it and I laughed. I opened it long enough to see how cold it was outside, and to see Angela Shepard standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what time it is?!" She asked and I cocked an eye brow.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" I smiled and opened the window high enough so she could hop in.

Angela was one of my closest friends. Remember how I told you I didn't make much girl friends? And how I only had one or two I really considered friends? Well Angela is defiantly one of them. The other was Aly and that's about it. They are my two best girl friends at heart. The rest were guys. She's the only girl who's house I've spent the night over besides Sandy's, who I've only been to twice. Soda made me the 1st time so I could get to know her better and the 2nd was because I just wanted to hang out with her, like I said, before she broke Sodas heart, I really liked her. Angela on the other hand I've spent the night over millions of times. She's 16 years old and Tim and Curly Shepard's middle sister. She may be a year younger but she's the closest Greaser girl I've ever befriended besides Aly. We go to the same school and are in the same grade but sadly only have one class together.

Don't get me wrong about the whole 'Greaser' thing. She wasn't a complete slut like the other girls who gave Greasers a bad name. nope, she wasn't like me, but not like them either. Her hair was in Ringlets and Curls, a black brown color, lighter then mine. Mines was more along the lines of brown then black, a hue darker then Sodas. She never dressed like all the other Greaser girls, which surprises me, her being Shepard's sister. She wore makeup, not to flashy, but not to little like me who only uses mascara and eye liner.

" How come you've disappeared for like 2 weeks?!" I asked anxiously.

"Ugh… Mom stopped her daily argue with dad and decided to get smart and ground me JUST because she saw me smoke a weed" She explained. She didn't smoke more then 2 cigarettes a week, since she saw what it did to her brothers. But she's never smoked weed or anything like that- which is why I was surprised. " No, No! I don't plan on doing it again but I didn't do it on purpose, It was a dare from Curly and he didn't think I could do it so I just took ONE tiny puff!! And my mom managed to see that! Its not like she nags Tim about it!!"

"Oh, and you were powerless agensied your brother who's a year younger then you" I laughed.

"Blah blah, details.." She said as she hoped onto my bed-- a thing she's done for years-- and gazed up at me.

"I heard 'bout your bro bein' missing, I over heard Tim telling Curly about it when he got home a couple minutes ago. Decided to come see ya since I was sure no one was here" She Said looking out the window. Well, I should have known Tim would know about this. He was tight with some of the guys from my gang. I didn't hate him, but I still didn't like him too much. He even flirted with me a couple of times, but not vice-versa.

" Not exactly missing.. More along the lines of ran away.." I sighed. Not just that he was gone but that it was part my fault too..

"Really? What happened! I promise not to tell!" She said sitting up in excitement. She, like me, enjoys listening to secrets or things we shouldn't know. I sighed and sat criss-crossed next to her. I knew all my secrets were safe with her, and she even trusted me enough to tell me some of her secrets.

I told her everything from the beginning of when me and Dally left the movie, even when we saw Soda, but I stopped at when we got to Bucks.

"DON'T STOP NOW! Its getting good!" she laughed " Leme guess…. He banged you?! I bet he did!" She was excited and laughing, I even let out a little giggle but was still uncomfortable. Yeah, she knows about Dally and I. so lets see… Johnny, Angela, Aly (who doesn't know yet but I am SURE to tell the next time I call), and mabeee Soda. I think I can live with those people knowing.

"Well.."

"Okay, you've said it all, I know you two did" She said giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"You so don't care about personal privacy" I laughed and she nodded.

"Why would I?! My best friend has nothing to personal for me! Even if it is Fucking Dallas Winston" She was about to laugh again but I pushed her arm playfully.

"HEY, Dally may be okay with you knowing, being my bestie and all, but I'm sure hell kick your ass if he knew you were talkin' like that" I smirked at the thought.

"What? Like saying he fucked you? HA! Lex, you know I talk like this around you naturally!" I just rolled my eyes. Around ME but never around anyone else unless they ticked her off. I continued to explain everything else to her and after I finished she was holding down a laugh, I could tell.

"So.. They..(laugh) Cut your fuck time?(laugh)" She said laughing loudly and I pushed her again laughing with her this time.

"Oh shut up! We finished before they could come"

"oooo… what happened to Miss. Personal privacy??" She stuck out her tongue and I smirked.

"What happened to Miss. Nothing to personal for me?"

"To shay…Well-- oh shit, its almost 5?!" She jumped up and I stood up.

"Wanna stay the night?" I asked.

"Nah, as much as I'd LOVE to stay and watch your amazingly sexy brother Sodapop in his sleep-" I laughed at that. She always did tell me he was amazingly gorgeous but it doesn't occur that she would actually like him. "-I gotta get home before my mom wakes up for early arguing."

"So would you like 'window' or 'door' for your exit madam?" I said in a snobbish high class voice and she laughed.

"Window, please" She said in an even snobbier voice. I opened the window wide again and she jumped out.

"Seriously, use the door next time." I smiled.  
"Aww.. Your no fun.." She looked at me and winked. "Try and get some sleep tonight hun, wouldn't want you tired for your morning mouth sucking with Dally" I threw something at her and she ducked. "Okay okay!" she laughed. " I was just kiddin' Lex" I shut the window and walked over to my bed. At least I had something to do for an hour, even if it was mostly laughing about sex life.. Heh.. I looked at the clock. 5 am?! Why the hell aren't I asleep?!

The next morning at 9:30 am.. Or as I like to say, 4 and a half hours after I fell asleep.. I woke up and felt strong arms around me. I assumed Soda, then smiled. There back home and safe.. I turned and looked at the sleeping body next to me. My eyes widened at the shirtless Dallas Winston. I quickly laid back down and snuggled into his chest. I didn't bother to ask why he was in my bed.

An couple minutes later I felt his arms grip around me again. Then followed by his deep voice.

"G'Morning" He said as he nuzzled his face into the top of my hair.

"Mornin'…anything happen yesterday..?" I said still keeping my eyes closed. We spoke in whispers. We were so close, I would hate for someone to walk in right now.

"No… we came back here at 6 and me and Two-Bit stayed the night.. But I snuck out of the living room to here while he was asleep.." At that I smiled. Sometimes id sneak Dally in like that but he'd wake up ahead of time to make it back to the living room before anyone woke up.

"That explains things.." I said yawning and felt his soft lips kiss my forehead. I loved it when we were like this. I wish it was everyday. Snuggling up close to him, having his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer, my hands on his chest, my head resting on his collar bone, and his lips brushing my forehead. It was one of my favorite moments until I noticed the time. I gasped and jumped up.

"Its almost 10!" I yelled in hushed tone and began to look through my droors for some jeans. I got changed, my hair in one high ponytail, wearing some light blue jeans, a long sleeve grey tight shirt that had a tube top torso and sleeves that started from under the shoulders.

"Ugh.." He groaned still in bed and got up.

"PLEASE don't be awake yet!" I whispered as I walked into the hall way and Dally walked into the bathroom.

Thankfully no one was awake yet, so I made some eggs and toast and set them on the table. Everyone slowly woke up and made there way to the kitchen and Dallas was still in the bathroom.

"Any luck last night..?" I asked trying to act sad and curious.

"No…" Soda said sadly. Just then Darry walked in.

"Speaking of last night.." Darry said coldly "Mind telling me why Dallas was in your bed?" I gasped mentally and almost choked on my egg but trying not to so it wouldn't be obvious. He looked so serious.. Two-Bit and Soda busted into laughter as Steve was trying to hold it in but failed.

"What? Oh.. well--" I was about to make something up when Dallas walked in.

"I walked to the bathroom and I heard her yelling and guessed she had a bad dream, so I walked in and tried to wake her and get her to calm down. The lights were still off so she thought I was Sodapop and made me sleep by her, I just played along to get her to stop yellin"

"I wasn't that loud!" I tried playing along.

"Hunny, I herd you screaming when I was in the bathroom" he smirked at me. Man he was SO good at lying.

"That true?" Darry looked at me and I nodded.

"Shoot-- I thought Dally was bein' naughty" laughed Soda and I threw a rag at him as Dally laughed and Darry just glared. After that we all stopped talking/ we remembered the task at the moment.. Johnny and Pony.. I wonder how there doing? I hope they don't get into trouble there..

I looked at the news paper and my eyes widened. HELL NO. the press already found out about how they killed the Soc! I ran into the kitchen and handed it to Darry. His eyes widened and he walked out to get changed.

"They'll be here in no time" said Soda as he read the paper. He was probably right, the press wouldn't take long to find our house and bug us about 'how we feel about this' or ' where did we go wrong' or other obnoxious questions.

Soon Steve and Soda left for the DX and me, Dally and Two-bit were the only ones left in the house. I walked into the living room to see Dally on the couch with his feet on the table and Two-bit on the floor drinking beer while watching Mickey on Tv.

"How many times do I have to tell you, FEET OFF THE DAMN TABLE?!" I pushed off his feet and he glared. Two-bit laughed.

"That look don't scare her" Two-bit stated about Dally's glare.

"GLORY! Two-Bit finally makes sense!!" I said laughing and Dally grabbed his leather jacket.

"Real comidian" Two-bit joked and I looked over at Dally.

"Hedin' out?" I asked and he nodded.

" Shepard's been lookin' for me since last night and I got nothin' else to do"

"So just because your bored your going to fight shepard?" Two-Bit said cocking his famous eye brow.

"Yup.." He said walking out.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET INTO A MORE THEN SKIN FIGHT WITH HIM DALLAS WINSTON!" I said in a snobbish mother voice and Two-Bit laughed.

"Yes mom!" Dallas yelled back as he shut the door after him. I shrugged and stood up. I remembered something.. Soda… I never got to talk to him about Sandy last night..

"I think I'm gonna go see Sodapop at the DX" I told Two-Bit and he just nodded.

"Remember not to kill the house!" I warned walking out.

Visit 2  
I grabbed two burgers for Steve and Soda, I knew they'd be hungry by now.  
I walked to the DX. Avoiding every obstacle I saw. As I walked into the Station I saw Steve working on a car. He was under it and I heard him curse at something he broke. I giggled low and walked over to the car.

"Steve?" I said and heard him bump his head after I spoke.

"GAH!" He yelled and rolled out from under it. "Damn it Lexi, could you at least tell me you're here before sneekin' up at me?"

"Well if you stopped cursing at the car you may have heard my foot steps" I smirked and we both laughed. "So where's Soda?"

"I think he's in the garage getting' some tools for the car, you can go on in, doors open." He said grabbing a wrench from the floor next to him.

"Thanks--oh! And I almost forgot, got you two some burgers--" before I could finish he jumped up to his feet and was digging through the bag I was holding.

"Shoulda ..said that.. first" he said between chews. I laughed.

"Well, ill see ya later Steve, don't eat Sodas while I'm gone!" I said walking into the garage.

"No promises!" he yelled back.

I saw Soda's back turned to me while he looked through the many-- well.. Basically junk-- Of the garage. I smiled took a seat on the empty table.

"Soda?" I said and he jumped in surprise. He turned around to see me and I looked at him. He looked like he was in a bad mood. His eyes looked darker, his skin was paler, and his normal grin was exchanged for a small frown.

"Oh, hey Lexi.. What are ya doin' here?" He said grabbing a tool box and walking to me. that's not something he usually asks, I always come here to see him when I have nothing to do, why does he seem surprised?

"I just wanted to come bring you ad Steve some food like usual... Cant I see my twin bro at work?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"No, of course ya can Lex.." He said sighing. Today wasn't his day, I could tell. Sodas never had a ruff day like this. It just wasn't normal, everyday was a good day for him.

"Soda? I need to talk to you"

"About what?" he said in a low dull voice, acting like he had no idea what I was saying.

"You know what im talking about Soda. Sandy.."

"… There isn't anything to talk about.." He said coldly.

" Are you.. Okay..?"

"I'm fine Lexi… Just another girl.." I heard his voice crack at the last sentence.

"She wasn't, was she?" man, I feel like im making him feel worse then better!

"Lexi, just forget it okay.. I really don't want to talk about it.." He walked out and I saw a hot tear go down his cheek. My eyes widened. She wasn't worth his tears. She wasn't even worth him. I was going to kill her if I saw her again and I'm sure I will soon..

The next day I woke up. It as quiet. Not a usual day.. Ever since Johnny and Pony ran away we haven't been exactly the same.. Darrys all rapped up with the court, It wasn't enough that soda had Sandy to worry about now he has Ponyboy as well, Steve's been trying to help Soda but no luck, Two-Bits just been depressed after the news paper coming out, and who knows were the fuck Dally was.

I got up and got dressed in a black t-shirt and some jeans paired with the black and white hoodie I wore the night at the movies. I pulled up my hair in the usual two ponytails and put on my normal mascara, but didn't bother with the eye liner, I was in to much of a hurry. I knew what I was going to do today. I ran out the door quickly. No body was home besides Darry and MAYBE Soda but I'm sure they weren't in the mood for breakfast, like me.

I ran down the side walk, not looking beside me or behind me. I stopped in front of a house and walked onto the porch.

Visit 3  
I knocked on the door, still furious. A girl with naturally blonde hair, china blue eyes, and an innocent face answered. This was none other then Sandy.

"What the fuck is with you?!" I yelled at her as she stepped back slowly and I stepped forward into the house. I knew her parents weren't home today, so I yelled loudly. It was Sunday, and they usually went out, or so she told me.

"L-Lexi.. Y-you don't.. understand.." She began to look down.

"UNDERSTAND?!?! WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?!?! YOU FUCKING WHORE!!" I wasn't in the mood for games. I felt like my heart hurt looking at the creature that hurt my sweet brother.

"N-no.. its not.." She stuttered and looked like she was hurting so much. She looked like she was holding something back.

"Really?! THEN EXPLAIN!" I was now in front of her as her back hit the wall. She had no were to run or hide now. "EXPLAIN!" I yelled loudly as my eyes were about to water. "Explain how you broke his heart! Id LOVE to know!"

"I-I….I.. I cant.. I just.."

"Just what?! Just decided to cheat?! WHAT KIND OF A WHORE ARE YOU?!? Was Soda not enough for you?! Do you have any idea how much he cared for you?! Do you know what he did for you?!?! WHAT MORE DID YOU WANT!" I yelled at the body in front of me who was now in small tears.

"Lexi.. I didn't mean.."

"Do you know why he worked at the DX full time?! Do you KNOW WHY HE QUIT SCHOOL?!?"

"T-to help Darrel pay the mortgage…" she said looking away. "He told me.."

"Well your wrong about that." I stopped my yelling and looked at her trying to hold back my tears. "He's only doing it partly to help Darry.. The other reason is that he's saving money.. Do you know why?" I asked and she gave no answer. "FOR YOU! HE WANTED TO MARRY YOU! He cared THAT MUCH about you!!" She became surprised. The tears came more and more quickly down her face. "And what do you do?! You GO SCREW AROUND WITH ANOTHER GUY! AND THEN GET KNOCKED UP! And I don't even care anymore! I hope you enjoy your life with the child that you CHEATED on your boyfriend to get!" I had tears rolling down my cheeks now. I couldn't help it. I thought of how much Soda was hurt and didn't care how much I hurt her. She deserved all she got.

"LEXI! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Its to late for that now.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT ITS LIKE!" She had her hand over my mouth to shut me up. My eyes became furious and my eye brow raised at her. She was crying so much and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-Its Sodas.. Its.. Its HIS!" By now her eyes were like hoses. My eyes widened and I took her hand of and grabbed her wrist.

"WAIT..WHAT?!" I sat her down and I grabbed a tissue for her to stop crying long enough to explain.

"Its…Its Sodas kid Lexi…" She said looking away and I stared in disbelief.

"But.. you said--"

"I-I would never cheat on him…"

"Then why'd you--"

"It was the only way I could leave.. My parents found out and their making me get an abortion then making me move to my grandmas home so I can never see Soda again... They don't like Soda, especially since he's the father Lexi.. I just.. Didn't want to hurt him even more with the fact that id have to get rid of HIS child..." Suddenly I understood. She pushed a paper to me that was results of a test, saying that Sodapop Curtis was the father. I cant believe this.. She was only trying to make it easier on Soda.. And I just.. Called her a whore and completely yelled at her..

"I-I'm.. I'm so sorry.." I managed to say and look up at her. "You have to.. Get rid of it?"

"I already did… yesterday night… it was the hardest thing I've ever done besides loosing Soda.."

"…You have to tell him.." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"You have to tell him its his.. He needs to know that you wouldn't leave him for another guy, if you don't he'll just keep blaming himself like he is now.." I looked down and bit my cheek. I wonder.. I wonder how he'd take it?

"Of course there isn't anything wrong with him.. But.. I cant just tell him.. He's already let me go after what I told him like I expected. If I tell him.. He'll be even more hurt when I have to go to Florida, my parents don't want me seeing him again.."

"… But isn't it better then having him think he was never good enough? isn't it better to have him know he HAD a child?! SANDY! YOU HAVE TO! It doesn't matter if you nly see him one more time, just make it freking worth it! IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM THEN I WILL!!" I stood up and was yelling again.

"I-I cant…"She began to shake her head.

"Fine.." I began to walk out. Whoa.. That was… almost too un-expected.. Ugh I cant think strait!

I began to walk to the DX I needed to use the phone there, since this phone call was going to be a long one and I'm sure Darry would cut me off if I used the one at home. I walked into the station and Steve was filling up a car with Gas.

"Hey Lexi, what's wrong? You look like ya been cryin'-- "

"I know, just don't tell Soda I'm here 'kay?" I knew that if I saw Soda right now, I would blurt out what I just heard Sandy say, and I needed to cool down before I did something I would regret. Steve finished filling the car and nodded.

"Umm.. Sure I guess, need the phone?"

"Yeah" I walked over to the pay phone and looked back at him. "Got my lucky quarter?" I smirked and he laughed walking to the garage and walking back out with a quarter tied to a piece of string. I used that when ever I used the pay phone, sure it may be a little agensied the law.. But no one needs to know, right? I took it at began to dial.

Visit 4  
"Hello?" A Female voice answered.

"Aly? Its Lexi" I smiled into the phone and I heard her squeal.

"Lexi?! How are you? You haven't called in months!"

"I did, but I always got your mom saying that you were at boarding school, so I tried again now and hoped you'd answer"

"Oh.. Well, I got kicked out of boarding school"

"Why?"

"Fight.."

"YOU got in a fight?!" I said in disbelief. Aly was never one to fight, she usually stayed back and tried to blend in, not wanting attention of any kind.

"Well, no I didn't. two other kids did and I got pushed in by a crowd and then the principle expelled all 3 of us thinking I was part of it, people can be so fucking dumb.."

"Language Aly, language" I said laughing. "I missed talking to you"

"Yeah me two.. So how's the gang?"

"There Okay.. I'm at the DX were Soda n' Steve work.."

"Oh, that's cool, you know they seem so fun by the way you talk about them, I wish I got to know them more before I left.." Aly didn't know the gang very well, she only caught a glimpse of each member from time to time, and I always tell her about them over the phone. the only gang members she knew well were me and Dally. " And how's Dally?" At that I smiled. I didn't tell her yet did I..?

"He's…He's good" I giggled a little bit.

"Hmm… is someone hiding something?.. OH MY GOD, what did you do to him?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all.." I began to smile wide. "Its got something to do with me as well" I hope that gave her a hint.

"Umm…come on Lexi! You know I'm not good with guessing!"

"Okay okay, Well were dating--" before I could finish I heard her scream.

"LIAR! LIAR!!! LEXI!! ARE YOU SEIRIOUS!!" Oh wow.. I just remembered why my ears always hurt after talking to her.

"Yes Aly, I'm serious" I laughed.

"Well, why didn't you say that first! How long?"

"Umm.. Remember the day I called you and told you about Soda thinking about quitting school?"

"Yea, that was the last time you called"

"Well, later that day"

"DAMIT! That was like 5 or 6 months ago Lexi! I cant believe you managed to stay together for that long"

"Yea, me either… " Right now I was thinking. Dallas did have a reputation of one night stands and not being with a girl longer then a month or two.. Did he really love me like he says..? Or was this just… convenient like all the other girls he's dated?… Dallas Winston being in love sounded silly, how was it that I believed him so quickly? It kept me thinking… did Dallas really love me?

"Lexi? Lexi?" I heard Aly call. "You still there?" I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Ugh yea.. still here.."

"Heh, I know you cant help but day dream about him but I am still here ya know!" She began laughing and I didn't join her. I was to deep into thought.

"So… What else? Usually you have a full encyclopedia of what happened in the past month or two, now its been 5!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I went on and on about all the events happening. It felt good telling someone about these things. Her and Angela were the only people id gush about this stuff to, and I was glad I had them.

"Whoa… this all happened in a week?!"

"More like 3 days!"

"..So.. Let me get this strait.. First Ponyboy got jumped, then you met two Socs at the movies, then your older brother hit Ponyboy on accident, then he ran away, then Johnny killed a Soc, Then he came to Bucks and you and Dally helped them run away, then Sodas girl got pregnant and lied to him saying it wasn't his and is moving, then Angela came to see you, then you yelled at Sandy."

"Yup.." that was my only answer, she actually got it on the first try.

"Well.. Wait.. What were you and Dally doing at Bucks??"

"Really.. THAT'S what you decide to talk about after I gave you like 20 other options?!" I laughed.

" Well.. Yeah.." She laughed. " You two are BADD people" She laughed again. Poor innocent Aly, haha.

"Not my fault, I'm a 17 year old girl--"

"I DON'T wanna know!" She interrupted me.

"Haha, okay… I'm just really freaked out ya know? My brother and friend are hiding out in a church for 2 days so far!"

"Don't worry so much Lexi.. They'll.. Be fine.." She sounded so un-sure.

"Yeah yeah…" I sighed.

We went on and on about things for another hour. I finished and walked out of the station, glad that Soda was working on a car for the past hour and didn't see me.

--Sodas P.O.V--

Its been 2 days since I last saw Ponyboy, I was scared silly. My kid brother was probably out in the cold and scared right now. I just wanted to know if he was okay. I walked out of the DX after locking up and began to walk along the side walk at night.

No, I wasn't going home right now. Right now I was going to the one person I KNEW knows were they are.

Visit 5  
I knocked on the door at Bucks. I knew Dally would be here. He told me that his Dad was back in town and he couldn't step back into his house until he was gone again. Him and his dad haven't talked in a couple of years, unless arguing counts as talking.

I walked in avoiding the drunks and staying focused on what I came for. I walked up the stairs and saw the door with Dally's initials carved at the bottom. I knocked on it and Dallas opened the door.

"Hey Sodapop.. Whatchia doin' here?" He asked opining the door more so I could walk in.

" I need to talk to you." I said strait forward.

"Hmm.. A'ight.. what?" He said taking a seat on his bed. My sight fell to the floor, were I saw Ponyboys sweat shirt. Dally's eyes widened at what I was staring at and I spoke up.

"I know you know were he is Dally."

"Who?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know.. Ponyboy and Johnny, were are they?"

"I don't know what your talking about Soda, I have no idea were they are, just like everyone else."

A tear began to stream my face.

"Dallas, don't lie to me, I'm not in the mood" he raised an eye brow at me.

"You do seem less jolly"

"OF COURSE IM LESS JOLLY! MY KID BROTHER MIGHT BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" I yelled out.

"Soda, I really don't know were he is." He said with his eyes wide at me. I wasn't one to yell at people, I'm sure anyone would be surprised at me.

"Just.. I don't care.. Just… give him something for me okay?" I gave him a letter and turned my back. "Please" I walked out. Im sure his jaw was dropped. Not only at the fact that I had just told him I knew, but at the fact that I wasn't my happy-go-lucky self.

I walked out of Buck's.

--Dally's P.O.V--

I looked at the letter that Soda just threw at me. Who knew it would be so hard to lie to him? I sighed and put the letter in my pocket.

2 days later

Its been 4 days since I helped Johnny and pony boy run away. I told them I would be there as soon as I could, and today I was free. I opened my door only to bump into the female in front of me.

"Lexi?" I said looking at her.

"Come on, your taking me with you today to see them." I could tell she missed them a lot.

"Lexi, I cant take you with me--"

"YES YOU CANT. AND YOU WILL." She stated looking serious.

"What are you gonna tell Darry when your gone for half the day?" hes been on her back lately since they ran away.

"I already told him me and Angela were at a movie, and she covering for me"

"well.." by now she was already dragging me. Was she okay? We got into the car I stole-- I mean barrowed-- from a Soc. She sighed.

"You okay Lexi?" I asked while driving and she just looked at me.

"Just got a lot on my mind… by the way, Aly says hi"

"You got a hold of 'er?" I wrote to Aly from time to time and she did the same, but ive never told her about Lexi and me.

"Yeah, and I told her"

"'Bout us?" she nodded. " and what did she say?"

"She was glad" She said smiling.

"that's a relief.." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"So were is the church anyways?"

"A little over an hour away.." I felt her rest her head on my shoulder.

"Hope there okay.."

Visit 6  
We got to the church and I parked the car next to it. I shook Lexi who was asleep by now and we stepped out walking to the abandoned church.

REVIEW!!=D


	6. Fire!

A/N: Okay this is a shorter chapter then usual but its good enough! Haha 2 updates in 2 days!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! (just Lexi and Aly)

--Ponyboy's P.O.V--

I heard voices, whispering. I opened my eyes a little bit to reveal Dally looking at Johnny.

"Its Johnny, for sure--" He said talking to someone.

"Yeah, he just cut his hair… then who's the blond--Glory its Ponyboy-- he died his hair blonde?!" I heard a female voice whisper back to him.

"Hey Dally!" I said as I got up rubbing my eye.

"Hey Ponyboy!" He grinned. "Or should I say sleeping beauty?" He said and I heard a giggle. I turned and saw Lexi with Johnny's sleeping head on her lap. Without thinking I ran over to her and kneeled down for hug her. She hugged back and began to speak.

"Your awake" I backed away then she smiled and quickly scowled. "You two cut your hair?" she looked back down to Johnny and stroked his hair. She looked like she was going to cry seeing Johnny like this, hiding out in an old church away from home. She always did think it wasn't fair for him to have it rougher then anyone else. I guess we all did.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

I heard a deep voice followed by a more feminine one, then I heard Ponyboys voice as well.

"Your awake?" I heard the female voice say. Then I felt like the floor under me was shifting forward then back. "You two cut your hair?" My eyes fluttered open. I saw Lexis upper body, and I noticed I was sleeping on her lap. My cheeks became a shade of pink like any other time I came in contact with a girl, usually I don't do that around Lexi since she's like my sister.

"Yeah, we did. The fuzz cant find us if we don't look the same." Ponyboy said.

"Smart" Dally said and I felt soft arms pull my upper body into a hug.

"Johnnycakes awake!" I turned to see Lexi hugging me. I made a smile and turned to Dally after she let go.

"Dally? Lexi?? When did you two get here??"

"A couple minutes ago.." Dally said. "She wouldn't let me leave unless I took 'er with me" He said motioning to Lexi. Why would Lexi be with Dally in the morning?…umm.. Never mind.. I cant help but think that way, as much as I REALLY don't want to.

"Gotta cancer stick Johnny?" Dally asked and I nodded tossing one to him. He began to light it.

"The fuzz are looking for ya in Texas, I managed to get word out that you were there so they wont be here.." He puffed out a smoke and Lexi stood up looked at me and Ponyboy. She looked like a mother who had just found out her missing kids were found. She cared so much about the gang, it even looks like shed been crying. Lexi wasn't one to cry, the last time I saw her cry was when Dally was taken to jail 3 months ago and I was the only one who saw her when I past her room. We thought he would be there for 6 months but he was let out after a month and a half for good behavior. Good behavior? Wow Dally can sure lie..

"I'm glad you guys are alright.." She said and dally was laughing.

"Lexis going soft on us!" Just then she grabbed a rock and threw it at Dally who dogged right away raising an eye brow at where the rock hit.

"Id like to hear that one more time" She looked at him coldly. She hated anyone calling her soft.

"Fuck Lex, I was just kidding" he took another puff of the cancer stick.

"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys know where we are? What--" before Ponyboy could finish he was interrupted by Dally.

"Hold on, kid," Dally broke in. "I can't answer every thing at once. You two want to go get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved." Me and Ponyboy both looked to Lexi. She shrugged.

"I was in such a hurry I dragged him here without stopping by home for food…-- Have you guys eaten anything?!" She nearly gasped at that last part.

"umm yeah, we had Balo--"

"You two lost weight and look really pale.. Come on, we should go get something to eat." and just like that, Lexis word was law. We began to walk out when Dally stopped us.

"Oh yeah that reminds me.. Ponyboy I got something for ya.." HE looked through his pocket. "A letter"

"Letter?" Both Lexi and Ponyboy questioned. Lexi seemed surprised.

"Who from?" Ponyboy asked.

"The president of the united states of course.. Its from Sodapop ya idiot" He said giving him the letter.

"Soda? When did he give you that?!" Lexi looked furious at Dally.

"A couple of days ago he came by Buck's and saw his sweat shirt.. I kept sayin' I didn't know were ya were but he knew I was lyin' so he gave me that letter to give to ya" By now Ponyboy was already reading the letter. He smiled at it. Times like this I wish I had a family that cared that much about me to walk into Bucks and yell at Dallas Winston like Soda, or even come all the way here just to see me like Lexi… but my folks aren't even close to that.. By now Lexi and Dally were arguing in hushed tone while walking to the car and Ponyboy was walking slowly while reading the letter. I just followed.

"Come on, you guys hungry or not?" Lexi said and me and Ponyboy hurried our paste. We got into the back seat of the car and Lexi sat in front by Dally. We drove to Dairy Queen and after ordering we all sat in the car eating.

"Slow down-- Glory I thout I was hungry!" Said Dally looking at how fast me and Ponyboy were eating. Lexi gave a small laugh and continued to eat her sandwich.

"Oh yeah.. There's a rumble goin' on tomorrow night between us and the Socs… Two-Bit even got jumped yesterday but he held 'em off until the gang got there.. Man.. I even started to carry a heater.." Lexi elbowed him at the last part. I heard her mumble to him 'you aren't supposed to tell him that!!' jus then Ponyboy gasped.

"DALLY! You can kill people with heaters!!"

"Gee, you can kill with switchblades two, canchia?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, it a'int loaded" Lexi re-assured.

"But it sure helps a bluff.." Dally said smirking. Lexi opened the door.

"Hey im gunna grab a coke, one of you guys wanna come with?" She asked.

"Yea, we wouldn't want some one to pick up our broad now would we?" Dally said before she threw her shoe at him and he dodged smirking.

"Ill come" I said walking out.

"Oh and we got a spy--" Was the last thing I heard Dally telling Ponyboy as me and Lexi walked back to the Dairy Queen.

"One Coke" She told the worker and I observed her closely. "hm? What is it Johnny?" She said feeling my stare at her.

"Oh.. Umm nothing.. Can I ask you something Lexi?"

"Sure thing Johnny!" she said smiling and leaning agensied the counter. "you can ask me anything"

"I know… You and Dally-- What's it like?" I saw her eye brows go up at my question.

"What's what like?"

"Well.. Bein'.. In love I guess.." I asked and she smiled.

" Its nice Johnnycakes.. But what makes you think its love?" She reached for her Coke and handed the cashier her money. We stood by the door to finish talking.

"I..I can just tell.. You do love him don't you?"

"… Well… Yes.. More then you could imagine.." She looked away and had a soft smile come on her face.

"There's your answer" I smiled at her and she messed up my hair. I missed her doing that. "One more thing.."

"Hm?"

"What were you.. Doing at Buck's when me and Ponyboy went there..?" She almost choked on her coke.

"What do you mean?"

" I know that whole drinking story wasn't true.." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I hope this explanation doesn't get to un-comfortable

"I'm sure you've thought of it Johnny" She laughed and dragged me out of the store. My cheeks became a deep shade of red. Did she just imply that her and Dally.. never mind again…

We walked back to the car and Dally looked at me and Lexi.

" 'Bout Fucking time, why were you taking so long?"

"Just drive Dall" She sat down. It became quiet and I thought of everyone back home.

"The gangs really worried about ya.." Dally said not looking away from the road.

"Two-Bit almost went to Texas to look for ya" Lexi finished for him.

"They don't have to worry much anymore…"I began then my tone got lower. "..because were turning ourselves in" just then Daly gagged and stopped on the side of the road.

"What?" He snapped at me.

" I got a good chance of bein' let off easy.. I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church all my life." I said not looking up. I didn't want to meet Dally's stare, I know he was giving it to me. "We won't tell that you two helped us, Lexis record is still clean-" cleaner then the rest of us is what I meant, but that doesn't mean she respected the law, she did almost as much trouble as Dally but unlike him she aimed not to get caught--and never did. "and we'll give you back the gun and what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get into trouble. Okay?"

"You sure…?" dally hesitated to say. Lexi jus looked at me, amazed at what I had just said. I nodded.

"I'm sure. It ain't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry, Lexi, and Soda worryin' about him all the time. I don't guess…"--- I swallowed and thought about home.--- "I don't guess my parents are worried about me or anything?-"

"--The boys are worried" Dally cut in. Lexi gave him a little push and raised her eye brow. Surly he didn't just call her a boy. "Well.. you know what I mean-"

"-My parents." I looked at him and knew the answer. "Did they ask?" Of course not, my parents didn't give a damn shit about me, I bet they didn't notice I was gone.

"No," snapped Dally, "they didn't. Blast it, Johnny, what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me none!" I looked over to Ponyboy who was just avoiding the conversation, I'm sure he didn't want to get in the middle of it all. Dally started up the car again and got into the road.

"Blast it, Johnny.. Why didn't you think about turning yourself in 5 days ago? Could have saved us a lot of trouble"

"I was scared… I still am.." I whispered that last part I hoped he didn't hear. Lexi turned a bit to be able to look at me with sad eyes. I'm sure she heard that.

Dally looked mad. His eyes were blazing and we all knew it was better not to talk to him when he was like that. We rarely fought among ourselves--- Darry was the unofficial leader, since he kept his head best, Soda and Steve had been best friends since grade school and never fought, and Two-Bit was just too lazy to argue with anyone. Lexi thought of us all as her family, and she tried to not loose it with us. But if she got mad it might be best to stay out of her way. I kept my mouth shut too much to get into arguments, and nobody ever fought with me. Ponyboy kept his mouth shut; too. But Dally was a different matter. If something beefed him, he didn't keep quiet about it, and if you rubbed him the wrong way--- look out. He was dangerous. Not even Darry wanted to tangle with him.

Lexi.. Now Lexi was another story. She didn't care how dangerous he was. Not even guys twice her age were as fearless of Dally as she was. I, myself, wonder what's gotten into her every time. Before they got involved together, too. I guess that's why Dally likes her. He likes 'fiery' girls as he's stated before. I was actually surprised to see how she cried in her room when he was hauled in to jail months ago. After seeing how tough she acted, I just didn't expect to see her cry. I wonder how she doesn't feel the same as Cherry-- who's actually afraid to love Dally.

"Johnny.." Dally started. "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny"--- he pushed his white-blond hair back out of his eyes--- "you get hardened in jail. I don't want that to hap pen to you. Like it happened to me.." Dally never talked that way. He was cold and mean on the outside, and that's how everyone saw him. I didn't. I idolized him actually, I wish I was more like him. Just not hard to mis-lead people.

--Lexi's P.O.V--  
We drove back up Jay mountain and saw smoke. What was going on?

"Where's the smoke coming from??" I said and Ponyboy's eyes widened.

"Glory.." Dally whispered.

"THE CHURCH!" Both Ponyboy and Johnny shouted.

"Lets go see what's going on" Said Ponyboy as he hoped out with Johnny.

"Get the fuck back in here before I beat your head in!" Yelled Dally so they could hear him. I called there names so they'd come back but they didn't. just then I noticed what was happening near the church. We saw a bunch of kids and two adults.

"JERRY! The kids are still in there!!" The woman yelled. My eyes widened as I saw Pony and Johnny run in there.

"GET THE FUCK BACK IN HERE!!" Yelled Dally. I gasped. We both ran out of the car to stop them but they were already in the church.

I stood there with my eyes wide, looking at the fire before me. I heard kids screaming and looked back at Dally.

"They must have went in to save the kids!" I yelled over the fire.

"The FUCKING IDIOTS!" He yelled running in after them.

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd and saw them through a window.

"THERE THEY ARE!" I yelled loud enough for Dally to hear me. It was loud and Dally was right next to me.

"Forget the blasted kids!! Just get the fuck out!!" I turned to see Dally yelling at them next to the window. I saw Ponyboy shake his head and shove a kid out the window. I ran and grabbed him before he fell and he bit me.

"OW!" I yelled and I glared at him setting him down. I repeated this routean with Pony shoving them out to me. Dally grabbed one through the other window and took him out. I looked to him surprised.

"The faster they get the kids out, the faster they get out. Right?" He said slyly. I didn't stop what I was doing and then I saw the roof begin to melt.

"THE ROOFS CAVING IN! GET THE FUCK OUT!"Dally yelled as Johnny pushed Ponyboy out the window and was hit by the roof. I gasped and grabbed Pony before he fell and looked to Dally.

"JOHNNY!" I yelled but no answer. I let Ponyboy down and I leaned in closer to the window and yelled again. "JOHNNY!!!!" I yelled louder and I saw someone moving but a piece of the roof had fell on them. I gasped and my eyes widened. I turned to see Dally hitting Ponyboys back that was on fire then I saw him faint. Just then I felt something. Hot. I looked to my arm and saw my sleeve had caught on fire. I felt it burn and started to hit it. I saw the smoke around me and lost my breath. That was what I had remembered before I went blank.

REVIEW!!


	7. Heros

A/N: Nothing much to say so.. Here it is! (haha! 3 updates in 3 days! im on a roll!!)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSDIERS!! (just Lexi and Aly)

--Dally's P.O.V--

I swear the second I get my hands on them I'm going to beat there heads in! If they had listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess! And if they had listened to me they wouldn't be in ambulances right now.

I stared blankly at the ceiling of the ambulance I was in. Yeah, I was in the back of an ambulance. I sat up and looked down at the gurney I was strapped in and cursed under my breath. I wasn't that hurt was I? I saw my wrist burned up from stopping Ponyboys back from being on fire. My shoulders hurt pretty bad too. I guess I pulled something when I was trying to pull Johnny out from under the caved roof. That's all I did, I didn't want to help the kids like they did, I just needed to save Johnny-- and that's why I didn't get hurt to bad, because I'm smart enough not to get involved. I suddenly remembered him. He was burnt all over pretty badly. Were was he and Ponyboy now? I looked out of the back window of the ambulance and saw another one following. One of them was probably in there, and I heard another one in front of us as well.

I turned my head to see Lexi who was unconscious and was having her arm wrapped by a man who looked like a doctor.

"Is.. Is she.. Okay" I said between pants. Damn it, if I could speak more then 3 words right now I would cuss at him for keeping her unconscious for so long. Is she even breathing?!

"Most likely, she wasn't hurt that badly. One of her arms is a little burnt and her lungs gave out in all that smoke so she's in need of oxygen. Shell be fine if she wakes up." he assured me and put a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. IF she wakes up? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! what if she DOESN'T wake up?!

"You'll be fine as well" He said and I just laid back. They took all of us out and began to push us through the hall way. I saw Ponyboy standing in the hall way and quickly motioned the nurse pushing me to slow down.

"If you do anything like that again ill fucking beat your head in" I said making a weak grin as I past him.

I got to the room and they began to lift me but I stopped them by grabbing the nurses wrist. I gave her a glare.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine" I said getting up and panting then sitting onto the hospital bed. Damn, they were going to torture me here weren't they? The nurse gave me a hospital gown.

"Wear that, the doctor will be in here soon to get you bandaged up." She walked out and I glared at the thing. Fuck no, id rather stay in my underwear!

--Ponyboys P.O.V--

I sighed while in the waiting room. I couldn't take much of this. Dally and Johnny past me on stretchers and gurneys, Johnny burnt very badly. We were in Tulsa again..? I wonder if.. I wonder if the gang knows..? I stopped thinking and stood up to walk down the hall.

Johnny's room door was closed. They were probably operating on him or something.. I past Dally's room and he was arguing with some nurse about why he couldn't smoke, heck he looked like he was gonna bite her or something. I kept walking and got to Lexi's room. No nurses were in sight so I guess it was safe to go in. I walked in and sat down in the visitors chair next to her bed.

She was unconscious. Her arm was bandaged and she had a oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She must have been cut off of breath by the smoke. I sat there looking at her chest moving up and down, inhaling as much as it could so she could walk up. Come on Lexi. Wake up.. Wake up.. WAKE UP!.. I wonder if she's okay? I asked about Dally and Johnny but I didn't think Lexi was hurt. What if she's as badly hurt as Johnny? Just then my thought were interrupted. I heard a knock on the opened door of the room.

I turned my head to see Sodapop smiling. I ran over to him as fast as possible. Tackling him in a hug. I mist him, a lot.

"Oh, Ponyboy.. Your hair… your tuff, tuff hair.." He pouted looking at my now blonde hair. I laughed and hugged tighter. We let go and I saw Darry there as well. I hugged him and saw tears come from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Darry.." I apologized.

"I thought we lost you.. Like we lost Mom and Dad.." He said sadly. Just then I relized what everyone had told me was true. Darry did care about me, he just hid it to make something out of me. When I let go I turned to see Soda staring at Lexi from right next to her bed.

"Who's that?" Darry asked then his eyes widened when he got a closer look. He was so scared for anything to happen to Lexi, he was over protective of her because he cared so much, and now here he was--Staring at his unconscious sister.

After a couple minutes I saw her eyes flutter open and grab the mask, pulling it off quickly.

"AGG! Get this thing off me!" She said aggressively. Yup Lexi was back. She got up coughing and dusting off her clothes, turning and seeing her two other brothers.

Just then Soda grabbed her and spun her around. He did that to cheer her up all he time. She laughed and he set her down.

"We have to see Dally and Johnny!" she quickly said. "We need to know if there okay" She walked out the door but ran back in. she pulled her hood on so the nurse couldn't see her face.

"Lexi.." Soda smirked and she laughed.

"What? Do you really think im going to sit in that bed for the next two days??" Just then he laughed and grabbed her wrist to drag her out but she yelped in pain. He let go and pulled up her hoodie's sleeve to reveal an entire arm bandaged. It ended at her fingers and started right under her shoulder.

"Wow.." Soda said keeping his mouth in an 'o' shape after pronouncing it. She just laughed and pulled the sleeve down.

"Ill be fine!" she smiled then she smiled at Darry then to me. I'm sure she knew what I had just found out. We went back to the waiting room and reporters filled it. Soda loved all the questions and pictures-- he did look like a movie star. Lexi, being his twin, looked like it too. But she was too busy trying to get in to see Dally and Johnny to care.

"So what were your thoughts on your siblings and friends becoming hero's?" A reporter asked Soda. He yawned, getting bored of questions. Lexi walked back to us after finding out we couldn't get in and Darry got up to try. She sat by Soda and they all noticed they both looked a like. I stopped answering questions to see what Lexi would answer since I had a feeling I would laugh.

"Excuse me, are you his sister?" A reporter asked.

"Yeah, now please go away." She said glaring. Lexi didn't like them much, since they got annoying after a while.

"And you were also in that fire with your younger brother and friends? How do you feel being a hero?" She asked and Lexi was getting angry.

"I don't think we need any more questions" Soda said keeping his famous smile and putting his arm around Lexi. He was trying to stop her from popping. The reporter repeated the question and she sighed.

"Yea, its nice. Now BACK OFF or ill sock ya into next week" She said looking frustrated and Soda had his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. The reporters slowly began to disappear and I was glad.

"There going to let us see the doctor but not go into the rooms" Said Darry. Lexi jumped up and dragged Soda with her. She hopped on his back and he yawned.

"I'm tired.." He said walking with her on his back. She did that when she was too lazy to walk.

"Hurry up!" she yelled and I followed with Darry.

Once we got the news from the doctor, he told us to go home and get some rest. And we did just that. We got into the car and I fell asleep quickly.

--Sodas P.O.V--  
Ponyboy was in bed almost asleep, Darry was probably too, Lexi wasn't tired so I knew she would be awake somewhere in the house, and I was outside on the porch just thinking. Sandy past through my mind, for the first time in 4 days. I didn't want to think about her. I couldn't take it. Just then someone called my name.

"Sodapop? You've been out here for a while.." Lexi said worriedly as she walked outside to sit on the steps with me.

"Yeah, just thinking" I smiled.

"Okay, now I KNOW something's wrong.. SODAS THINKING!" she laughed and I did too.

"Haha, real funny" I said smirking.

"Thank you" She stuck her tongue out. "So.. You wanna talk?" She said looking at me curiously.

" 'Bout what?"

"What your thinking about…" I sighed at that and looked away.

"I know its Sandy.. Soda there's something you should know about her" Just then I stood up.

"Don't wanna hear it.." I said. I was about to walk back inside when I heard another voice call.

"S-Sodapop…" My eyes widened as I shifted my sight a bit to see Sandy standing there on the side walk. Lexi got up and walked inside, waiting at the door to make sure I don't run in.

"What do you want..? Don'chia gotta train to catch? Florida's a long way from here--"

"I lied" She said quickly breathing fast.

"About what?" I said coldly. I couldn't be sweet to her now, she cheated on me!

"The baby.. I lied.. I.. I'm still moving but… I lied about--"

"your not pregnant?" I cut in. she may not be but that doesn't mean she didn't cheat on me, right?

"Actually… I.. Its yours.." Just then my heart dropped. She was joking right?

"What? But you said--"

"Forget what I said! I lied! I told you it wasn't yours so you'd let me go.. My parents are making me move to Florida and made me get an abortion.. And I.. I didn't want to tell you.. So.. So you'd let me go more easily.." Fuck no.. this wasn't happening..

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" I said walking closer.

"I just told you.. I knew you'd never let me go.. But.. But someone told me that it was wrong.. And it was.. You needed to know.. And.. And I told you.." She had tears trailing down from her eyes.

"You.. Got rid of it..?" She nodded and I thought. I thought hard. My kid.. I didn't even know about it.. Until it was gone..?

"I would never cheat on you Soda.. And I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble.. I'm moving tomorrow and you'll never have to see me again.." She said moving closer to me.

" I still love you.. Sodapop" She looked up at me and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back for a minute then pulled back and took a deep breath, trying to take in what she just told me.

"Ill always love you.." She was smiling with tears still in her eyes.

"I..I cant say the same Sandy.." I looked down sadly. I honestly couldn't. she broke me, and expects me to fix u again knowing it was all a lie? Its not that easy. She looked at me confused. "I shut you out right after you told me at the DX… I cant just let you back in again.. I'm sorry.. But.. I did love you back then.. Before" I said and she just nodded.

"G-Good bye.. Sodapop.." She said walking away. I just sighed and walked back into the house. I kept thinking. I did love Sandy back then, but I just.. I hated her so much right now. For breaking me, for hurting me, and for lying to me. I was glad it was over with. Lexi was on the couch. I bet she listened to the whole thing. She smiled and hugged me then went off to bed. I heard her mutter the words 'slutty bitch..' Under her breath and I smirked.

--Lexis P.O.V--

The next morning I yawned and got up. Man. Yesterday was un-believable.  
I yawned and got up. Walking into the Kitchen with my black sleep shorts and matching tank top. My hair as down so as I walked in I was tying it up into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs out of course. I walked in on Two-Bit twirling Ponyboy around and Steve laughing and Ponyboy dropping an egg on the clock. I glared. Oh they are gonna be in hell by now.

"Aww, look what you did" Ponyboy said and they all turned to me who they had just noticed. I glared at Two-bit who sighed and grabbed a rag and began to wipe the clock. Yup, he knew the routine.

"Shoulda knew you guys would be here" I said walking to the fridge.

"Anddd here comes the other hero" Said Steve laughing. I twitched mentally. I didn't like being called a hero. I wasn't one, why would I be? I broke the law all the time, I helped my brother run away from the fuzz, and most importantly: I was a Greaser! Hero isn't something to label greasers with.

"Oh shut up" I said grabbing the milk carton and taking a sip of it. It was almost finished so no one would have to drink after me. I heard the door being opened and wondered who it was. I walked over and pushed Steve playfully after I saw him sneak a piece of the cake I made yesterday night for this morning.

"No cake before breakfast Steve, ya know the rules"

"You mean Lexi's rules" He smirked and aughed and I just pushed him again and made my way to the living room door. I saw Black curls and smiled. She was wearing a tight, short sleeved, red shirt that reached mid thigh, paired with tight blue jeans.

"Hey Angela" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Don't go actin' like every things fine! I couldn't make it to the hospital but man! You made the news paper!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, don't remind me.. Want some breakfast?" I grabbed her wrist dragging her into the kitchen.

"Sure, nobody else is awake?" She walked into the kitchen and saw Ponyboy making eggs while Steve was eating cake and Two-Bit was looking through the fridge.

"Should have guessed" She giggled and they all looked up form what they were doing.

"Hey, it's the Shepard girl" Steve said laughing. He knew her name but he liked calling her that because it got on her nerves.

"Can it Randall" She said taking a seat and I looked over what Ponyboy was making.

"Make some toast with that" I suggested and sat down.

"Why don't you--" Before he could finish I already cut in.

"Because I am with a guest Pone" I laughed.

"Yeah, I count as a guest!" Angela laughed while being sarcastic. She always made jokes about high class terms like 'guest'.

"So where's Soda and Supper man?" Steve asked eating some cake. Darry came behind him and picked him up, dropping him right after. I laughed and Angela grabbed a piece of toast.

"Man, Tim's been so into whippin' his boys into shape for the rumble that he's barley ever home, and since he ain't home, my mom takes out all the nagging she gives him and gives it to me! Damn him" She said biting it. I smirked.

"Well at least we'll win the rumble that way" I laughed and Angela was about to say something when she turned pink. I turned to see Sodapop walked into the kitchen half naked. He had nothing on but a towel around his waist and he was adjusting it from the back. He walked in casually.

"Hey Darr, where's my blue DX shir--SHOOT!" He noticed Angela -- aka a girl( I wasn't considered one to him since I was his sister)-- and hid behind the wall and only poked his head out.

"Oh yeah, Angela's here" I said casually and laughed under my breath after that. She began to become a little less pink.

"I can see THAT, don't anybody care about tellin' me we have company before I walk in wearing nothin' but a towel!" He said stepping back out of behind the wall and gripping his towel from behind. Angela looked away keeping only a light pink color on her cheeks.

"You never seem to care when I'm here" I said and he snickered.

"That's 'cuz you don't count" he said and ducked as I threw my flip-flop at him.

"Just go get some fucking clothes on!" I yelled at him.

"Where are my jeans?" He called while walking back to his room.

"In the closet!" Darry said eating some of his eggs. I looked back to Angela.

"You wanna head out?" I asked and she nodded.

"Bye" We both said running out. "And Two-Bit! I want that egg scrapped off the floor!!" I reminded him. We got out and Angela laughed.

"Man.. Your brother Soda's a fucking doll" She said and I laughed. I was starting to notice something.. Did she.. Nahh..

"Gee, first time I've heard that" I said sarcastically. I was happy today. Today, I was going to visit Dally. In an hour or two after me and Angela finish up what ever the hell we were doing.

REVIEW!! (the more reviews the faster I update! Lol)


	8. A visit to Dally

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (just Lexi and Aly)

--Lexis P.O.V--  
Me and Angela where laughing so hard while running. We just messed up one of the Socs car while he was in a restaurant, and now they were chasing us. Hey, they were the Socs that tried to jump me a while back and I did it to get back at them, were even! But apparently not to them..

"GET BACK HERE YOU GREASER WHORE!" He yelled. I stopped and gripped my fists. Angela stopped running then turned back to grab my wrist.

"Lexi?! Lex! Come on!" She said trying to pull me but I turned back and was about to grab my switch blade from my back pocket.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I said glaring as they ran closer. Angela put a hand over her head.

"No, no Lexi! There to many!" Angela said and motioned me to run before they got to close. I didn't move and she sighed. Just then I saw the cops coming this way so I made a run for it, grabbing her wrist.

"Never have I been so gad to see the fuzz!" She said in relief. She was a smart girl, she knew we were to out numbered to win. We were going to the hospital but I recognized some Socs in the parking lot. There was Randy and a couple others about to leave. I knew Randy before the incident. He sits next to me in my history class. He wasn't so mean when he wasn't drunk, he's actually pretty funny and nice to me, but he'd never be as funny and nice around me when his friends were around us. Probably since I'm a greaser and he's.. A Soc.

I was wondering what he was doing here. Angela gave him a look and told me she'd be in the hospital bathroom and I jus nodded as she left. He looked to me and I gave him a cold hard glare, like I was purely mad. Which I was. He noticed it and stopped the car, walking out. I looked coldly at him as he approached me alone, his friends still in the car, and crossed my arms, laying back at the brick building behind us.

"What?" I said quickly. I wasn't going to be nice to the Soc who had almost drowned my brother with his friend and caused all of this.

"Look, I'm not looking for a jumping, I don't want to anymore."

"Oh, and why is that?! Because you feel sorry for us?!" I snapped at him.

"No!-- Just,-- Damn it why do you make things so hard?!" He snapped back.

"Because I'm a greaser!" I was getting loud then stopped. "Why are you even talking to me, huh? Why are you here?! don't you wanna go jump someone, or are you gunna jump me?" I saw him sigh. I stopped snapping and looked at him. He was serious..?

"I just told you.. I'm not looking for a jumping.. I was only here to talk to your brother who came to visit your dark haired friend that got burned.." My eyes widened. He talked to Ponyboy?

"What did you tell him.--"

"Nothing… just that I'm not his threat. Listen, don't take this whole anger thing out on me. I know you of all people shouldn't forgive me.. I did help almost drown your brother.. But I'm just saying that--"

"I know what your saying. It takes guts for a Soc to say that" I said un-crossing my arms. It really did, and I respected that. He grinned.

"Thanks, Curtis" He turned and I was surprised .

"Did you just.. Call me Curtis?" I said and he turned and looked like he did something wrong.

"That is your last name isn't it?"

"Ugh.. Yeah.. Its just that.. You didn't call me "Grease" or "Greaser" like usual.." I looked at him a little happy.

"well.. I'm not going to anymore" He smiled and I finally knew he was serious. I just nodded. Randy really had changed over the past couple of days and it wasn't just because the church incident.

" Alright.. And by the way.. If we see each other in the rumble.. This never happened" I smirked and he laughed. I was surprised he didn't look surprised and say 'YOUR going to be in the rumble?!' like most people. Girls don't usually fight in rumbles but I guess I'm an acceptation.. Sort of.. Just then Randy got serious.

"I don't.. think I'm gonna be at the rumble.." He turned his head and I just nodded.

"You got nerve.. Ill tell you that Randy" I returned his smile from before and walked to the hospital. He walked back to his car of friends who were in there own conversation.

I walked into the hospital and was almost running. I bumped into Angela who smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing.. Come on.." she said opening the door to the waiting room. I knew she was probably thinking of something that had to do with Dally and me. That sick, sick girl.

"Alrig--oh my god!" I grabbed her wrist and ran to the bathroom, peeking out.

"What the fuck, Lex. What's wrong??"

" I just saw Two-Bit and Ponyboy!" I peeked out to see them walking out of a room and leaving through the door we came through.

"They must be here to visit Dally and Johnny, no big deal. Why are you hiding?" She asked raising her eye brow.

"Because they THINK I'm with you, and if they see me they'll wanna stick around and I don't want them to s--erm.." I stayed quiet and Angela laughed loudly.

"You don't want them cutting in on your fuck time again?!" She busted out of laughter and I rolled my eyes grabbing her wrist to walk out.

We got to Johnny's room but they said they weren't expecting visitors.. Damn, what did those two do to him?! We walked to Dally's room next.

"Knock knock." Angela said walking in without knocking and me following. I shut the door after me and looked to Dally who was shirtless with the covers up to his waist. His arms were behind his head.

"Hey doll" He said yawning. Angela pretended to gag.

"I'm fine thank you for NOT asking" She said and he chuckled giving an evil grin I loved.

"So you gunna be okay?" I asked walking over to the visitors chair and Angela just stood up. She wasn't going to be long anyways.

"You kiddin' me?" He said putting a cancer stick into his mouth. "Im fuckin' Dally Winston, not some douche who'd get hurt by pulling a shoulder or burning my wrist" I laughed and leaned down to kiss him quickly, earning a gag from Angela.

"Damn, at least wait for me to leave before sucking mouth!" Angela said waving and walking out, shutting the door after her, a little too hard since it bounced back a little, just enough to leave little crack open. I'm SO glad she understood to leave.

Dally quickly sat up, letting the covers slip past his belly button and stopped under his boxers' elastic strap. He grabbed onto the cancer stick and took a long drag, then blew out smoke. He then set it aside.

"Any news about Johnny?" I asked looking at him worriedly.

"Nah, they wont let me outa this damn room. But Ponyboy and Two-Bit visited him earlier and he wasn't lookin' too good… Ah, fuck.." He began to cuss under his breath. I sighed and sat on his lap, putting my arms around his neck.

"It'll be fine, Dall… I'm sure.." I smiled up at him. He was looking away, his bangs falling over his eye brows. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Dall..?" I said looking him in the eye. He looked at me and I felt his hot breaths on my face.

"I know…" He said before diving down to kiss me. My hand slipped from his chin back to around his neck. I squeezed tightly as I felt his hot tongue slip into my mouth, exploring every cavern. His arms snaked around my lower back, and I shifted positions. Now my legs were bent on the sides of his hips, I was hovering over him with my arms still draped around his neck, and him still sitting up.

--Ponyboys P.O.V--

Me and Two-Bit got home after visiting Dally and Johnny. I saw Soda was home and guessed Darry was at work.

"Hey Soda" I greeted as Two-Bit flopped over on the couch.

"Hey Pony" Soda said turning on the Tv.

"Where's Steve? I thought you doth got off at 3"

"We do. We came back here and he said he wanted to go visit Dally and Johnny" Soda said falling back into the arm chair. Just then Steve ran in through the door.

"SODA!" He stopped taking in a breath.

"Steve? "Soda said raising his eye brow at the panting body standing in front of him. I looked at Steve as well and Two-Bit even got over his laziness to look up at him.

"Y'all wouldn't BELIVE what I just saw!" He stopped panting and stood up strait.

"What?" I asked. He looked through the rooms and walked back.

"Darry ain't here??" He asked and we nodded.

"Shoot Steve-- Just start from the beginin'!" Soda said and Two-Bit sat up grinning.

"Well, I walked to Dally's room and the door was opened just a crack. I peeked in and guess what I saw!"

"AW JUST TELL US!" Two-Bit said walking into the kitchen for a beer.

"Well, I saw Lexi!"

"Visiting?" We all guessed. He shook his head.

"More like makin' out! I saw them sucking mouth and made a run for it before they knew anyone was there!" Now Two-Bit spit out the beer, and Soda and I had our jaws dropped.

"No way man! Lexi wouldn't go out with any guy at all, why would she be making out with Dally?" Two-Bit said after laughing hard/

"I don't know, I didn't see her face or anything, but it sureee looked like her!" Steve looked dead serious. Im sure this wasn't true.. Was it? It cant be. Maybe it was Silvia… she kind of has Lexis figure except not as chesty and her hair just a bit darker. Lexi wouldn't.. I'm sure..

"That's funny! It JUST sounded like you said my sister, Alexandra Emilee Curtis, was sucking mouth with Dallas bad-ass Winston" Soda said laughing.

"I swear its what I saw!!" Steve whined. I didn't believe it, nope, not a bit. And I'm sure Soda didn't either.

--Lexis P.O.V--

I began kissing Dallas rapidly non-stop. I stopped him for a minute and he groaned. I walked over and shut/locked the door. Walking back, I laid over him and he put his arms around my lower back, squeezing me to him. I lowered my head and whispered into his ear.

"Fuck me.." I cooed into his ear and I felt him smirk agensied my neck.

I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He began to un-button my shirt and I let my hands slide down his hard stomach, leading me to stop at his boxers. I smirked down at them.

"were you THAT excited?" I smirked and he laughed.

"I wasn't going to wear that 'gown' thing the nurse gave me." he explained.

He began to undo more buttons on my shirt. We separated for a few moments catching our breath. He pushed my shirt off of my shoulders after it was un-buttoned completely and I leaned down to plant butterfly kisses on his well built chest. His hand was in my hair, and I pulled back up to his mouth, giving a gentle kiss. I may have been gentle--but he wasn't-- he pulled my closer and plunged his hot tongue into my mouth. His lips kissed mines furiously as he un-did my bra buckle, letting it fall off of me. He flipped me over and was now pinned over me. His large erection ran over my clit and I arched my back and moaned like a whore while he smirked. He placed kisses all along my neck and gently began to suck. I loved the feeling.

"Dall.." I whispered as I he sucked on my earlobe. "Don't.. hold back on me.. This.. Ah.. Time.." I said between pants and moans. He smirked and I felt his hot tongue slide down my neck.

"Hold back..?" He questioned and began to suck and leave markings over my collar bone.

"You.. Ah.. Never.. Go ruff with me.. Ah… I want you ruff…" Just then before I could finish I squealed a moan as he sucked hard on my neck.

"You want ruff, huh?" He smirked agensied my neck then backed up to look down at me and I gazed at the body over me. He began to nuzzle his face into my chest and I had my fingers in his hair, gripping every blonde strip I got.

"You have no idea.." I wimmered as I felt him bite and suck. He kissed his way back up to my neck then pulled back once again. I smirked up at him as he removed his boxers. He let his hands travel down to my pants and I couldn't help but stroke his hard erection. My garments were soon removed and he kissed agensied my neck, trying to distract me from the pain that was soon to come. My hands traveled back up to his back and I grabbed onto his shoulders. He let his tip stroke agensied my opining and I moaned loudly. I covered my mouth and he grinned. Soon I felt him fill me. I gripped and clutched his onto shoulders.

He kept kissing my neck, while disappearing more and more into me. Soon I felt completely full and breathed deeply, loosening my clutch on Dally's shoulders. But it was too soon for that. He pulled out and quickly pushed back in. I gasped for air as he got faster and faster. I hear him pant from both exhaustion and my nails digging in him.

His pace became faster and faster and I gasped every time, moaning more and more until finally..

"Dalllllaaasss.." I moaned whore-like.

"I love you.." He said in a heart beat. "so fucking much.." I've never heard him say he loves anything.. But I loved hearing him say it to me. I couldn't repeat him because I was too pre- occupied with either moaning or panting in pain and pleasure. The pain soon stopped and I got used to him, I began begging for more.

"Please.. Harder.." I couldn't believe these words were coming out of my mouth. I couldn't help it. He smirked with his few breathes and kissed the top of my for head, doing just what I asked. Finally I felt hot liquid in me and he started to breath fast. He was cumming and I panted at the feeling.

After sliding out of me, we laid there for a couple of minutes before attacking each other with out mouths once more.

" I.. ah.. Cant.. Stay long.. You know… I have a rumble.." I said while kissing him.

--

As I walked out of the hospital, fixing my hair, trying not to look like I had just had sex. I walked out and saw somebody.. A girl with an extremely tight shirt, a very short leather skirt cut at the sides, too much make up, a lot of black hair and hair spray, and very high heels.

My eyes widened as she stopped in front of me. She was glaring at me and I glared back at her. I had always hated her but we never confronted each other like this.. I wonder what she wanted..

"Silvia…" I glared at her and she smirked.

REVIEW!!

A/N: yeah, sry I cut out the rumble cuz I didn't finish it yet but I WILL be in the next chapter!!


	9. The Rumble

A/N: New chapter! =D Oh my god, I cant believe I spelled Sylvia wrong! (I spelled it Silvia) lol my apologies! Anyways… I give you.. THE RUMBLE!! =D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!! (except for Lexi and Aly)

--Lexis P.O.V--

As I walked out of the hospital, fixing my hair, trying not to look like I  
had just had sex. I walked out and saw somebody.. A girl with an extremely tight shirt, a very short leather skirt cut at the sides, too much make up, a lot of black hair and hair spray, and very high heels.

My eyes widened as she stopped in front of me. She was glaring at me and I  
glared back at her. I had always hated her but we never confronted each other like this.. I wonder what she wanted..

"Sylvia.."

"Lexi" She smiled and it made me want to barf. I admit she was a little pretty, but I couldn't even tell under all the make up she was wearing. She came closer and put her hands on her hips-- slutty move.

"I know what you've been up to.." she whispered and began to put a weed in her mouth. It made me sick just looking at her-- or wait.. Looking at her wasn't what only made me sick.. Maybe I got a cold? Crap! I cant get sick before the rumble!

I looked at her and remembered her last words. What did she mean by that.. Did she know about Dally and me?.. No.. There's no way..

"What's that supposed to mean" I said walking down the side walk cursing under my breath. She followed me and I felt her stare harder on me.

"I saw you n' Dally behind that building a couple days ago. You're fooling 'round with what's mine" She said strait and I stopped. I knew what she was talking about. Dally. I clutched my fist. That.. That…

"WHORE!" I said and turned walking back to her. "You think Dally's yours?! You think he belongs to you?! Well your not even close since your such a whore you cant stay 2 days without fucking with another guy behind his back!" I was right in front of her right now, pointing at her as I yelled. She clenched her fists.

"He belongs to me more then he'll ever to you! You're the reason he didn't want to get back together with me for the past months!! You cant go taking him form me, you slut!"

"What?! HE DIDN'T WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A WHORE WHO DOES EVERY GUY SHE SEES!! Stop acting like you won him! When you're the one who's been fooling around the most!" I grabbed her by her collar. She was only with Dally for the sex, I pity the day she finally realizes there's more to love then that. "you don't know what the fuck love is"

"Love.. hah… Ya don't get that do you.." I looked at her and she was smirking down at me like she was crazy. "I know I don't know what it is, because its stupid. It was never about love, just lust. Just like Dally is with you." I gripped harder and held my tears back. I refuse to listen. No.. no..

"Shut up! That isn't true!!! He doesn't lust like you do! He knows how to love!" My eyes were stinging me like they needed to let out the tears, but I wouldn't let them. I wont listen to her.. Never.. Dally doesn't only lust me, he does love me.. Doesn't he?.. I thought more about it but snapped my self out before getting in too deep. I was not going to fall into her trap.

"Heh.. Dally.. Loving..? you think he loves you? Face it. He only lusts for you. And your little heart cant take it, can it?" I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry. I began to let go of her collar. "And that's why Your not even close to loving Dally. Tell me.. How many times has he said 'I love you'?"

"P-Plenty of times.." I thought. Many times, mostly during sex or making out.

"Not during sex, I mean" She smirked. My eyes dropped to the ground. Now that I think of it.. He only ever told me that he loves me during that or making out… she had a point.. But.. Wait… no.. don't listen. don't listen. DON'T LISTEN!

"Just what I thought, yer just a one-night stand extended a couple of months.. But when you get boring he'll just throw you out, and find a new broad."

"That.. isn't.. true!" I let go of her and closed my eyes trying to hide the tears. "Your only lying to me to get him all to yourself! Well it isn't working!" I shook my head and had my hands over my head. "I don't believe you.. I don't believe you.." I whispered and she smirked wider.

"Believe it, it's the truth." Just then I grabbed my collar.

"If he didn't love me would he do this?!" I pulled it down a bit to reveal a dark purple love mark he gave me and her eyes widened.

"…" she was silent and I just ran off before she could shove any more crap into my mind.

No. I wasn't going to believe what she told me! I kept running.

--Dally's P.O.V--

I got up and looked at the clock. It was a quarter till 4 and the rumble was at 7. Man, I didn't want to miss this rumble. I pulled on my jeans and slipped on my leather jacket. I couldn't find my shirt in this damn hospital room so I guess I gotta go without it. I took out Two-Bit's switch blade I took from him this morning and knew what I was going to do. I walked over to the nurse and she glared at me, wondering why I wasn't in that 'gown' thing and why I wasn't in my room.

"You still have 2 days to rest--" she recited from her clip board and I just flipped open the blade, holding it a couple inches in front of her face.

"I'm thinking' about leaving early" I said coldly and she was quiet, staring at the blade. I heard her gulp and I just walked out of the building. I saw Lexi and someone else with her across the street. she run off almost in tears and the other girl just stood there.. Who the fuck was this girl-- HOLY CRAP. Sylvia?!?!

I began to walk down the side walk wondering what the fuck she told her. I felt two soft arms wrap round my waist and I grinned a bit into the feeling. I love it when Lexi does that.

"Hey Le--Sylvia?!" I took her hands off of me and stepped back glaring at her harshly.

"What, no hello?" She began to put her hands on my chest and trail them down. " I heard about you in the news paper, surprising.." I grabbed her hands when it got to my stomach and took them off.

"I ain't doing this again" I told her and walked away. I was fed up with all her crap, why does she expect me to just go back to her after I found her cheating on me? Am I that much of a pushover? Fuck no I ain't.

"Why not? You used to like it Dally--"

"Well I don't" I took out a cancer stick and shoved it in my mouth.

"I know about the Curtis girl, is she the reason you wont play anymore?" I stopped and took a long drag, puffing out smoke from the corner of my mouth. I turned back to her and glared.

"No.. that reason would be you bein' a lying whore" I corrected her and walked off. Man, I wasn't in the mood for her bull shit.

--Angela's P.O.V. (FIRST TIME!!)--

Ugh. Why don't parents just shut up? I opened my door and looked down the empty hall way. I could hear my parents arguing from all the way don stairs.

"Shut the hell up!!" I yelled down the hall. It didn't make much of a difference. I got dressed in a tight white spaghetti strap top, a black short sleeve button up blouse that ended an inch under my breasts (with the white shirt under), and a pair of jeans. I wasn't in the mood for a skirt today since I was going to see Lexi-- and her gangs probably getting greased up for the rumble. Cant say here's any better-- Tim's been outside with his gang all day whipping them into shape, and Curly is probably just goofing off.

I think I might sneak into the lot and watch the rumble from the roof of one of the buildings. I just had to be reaaall sure not to get caught because if Tim finds me who knows what he'll do.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was in its normal Curls and Ringlets up to my shoulder. I un buttoned the first 2 buttons of my blouse-- there were about 4 on there-- and looked at my make up. I put some white eye shadow, mascara, and a red lip. I liked putting on make up but never too much like the rest of the Greaser girls-- now that's just disgusting.

I slipped on my black flats and walked out, passing my arguing parents. I passed Curly who was smoking on the porch and was to busy to notice me. I got to Lexi's and opened the un-locked door, letting my self in.

"Lexi! Ya home?" I asked looking around. Nobody answered and I walked to the living room were Two-Bit Mathews was on the floor watching Mickey Mouse on Television.

"Oh, hey" Two-Bit said not moving his eyes from the Tv. I raised my eye brow.

"Two-Bit, ya know where I can find Lexi?" I asked and he pointed to the hall leading to her room, the bathroom, and Sodapop/Ponyboys room. I jumped over his body, walking past the kitchen, where I saw Steve Randall and Sodapop playing poker. I didn't make eye contact since I knew id get red or something, Soda just has that affect on me.

"Hey Angela!" Soda said grinning and Steve was trying to swipe an ace from his shoe.

"Ugh, hey Sodapop. Is Lexi here yet?" I asked, I already knew she was but I needed to say something or else id look stupid.

"Yeah, she's in her room, go on in." He said and I nodded then walked over to Steve, taking the Ace out of his shoe and dropping it on the table. Soda laughed and pointed at him.

"Cheat!" I smiled as Soda confronted him and Steve denied it.

"I had no idea that was there!" He was about to laugh and I ended up doing that myself. They continued and I walked to Lexi's room. I was pink-cheeked when I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and opened Lexi's door.

"Hey, Lex?" I didn't know if it was Lexi. I really didn't. this girl looked a mess. She had tear marks all over her face and her eye lashes were damp. She was asleep and I closed the door. Whoa, Lexi barley acted up like this. I shook her and she woke up.

"Oh, hey" She yawned. I made her tell me all that happened and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lexi couldn't be mad about something as stupid as Sylvia doing that.

"Please tell me you didn't believe her.." I said glaring.

"I did at first… but now I snapped out of it. I cant be a mess before a rumble, I just cant… by the way.. Why were you blushing when you woke me up?" She smirked and I felt awkward. She was my best friend, but I couldn't tell her I blushed because of Soda just talking to me.. It felt embarrassing.

"I know its Soda, you always blush around him" She smiled and I rolled my eyes. She giggled and elbowed me. " Don't worry, I think its cute, I bet he does too!" My eyes widened and I glared at her.

"Lexi, your not saying that I.. I don't, you know I don't, right?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah.. We'll see.."

"Oh please.. He just left Sandy.. I don't think he'd settle for a girl like me" Just then I heard Ponyboy open the door.

"What?" we both asked.

"Where's the hair oil?" He asked and Lexi sighed.

" The rumbles in an hour, you'll have plenty of time to get your hair done after dinner." she said walking into the bathroom and grabbing it from under the sink. She gave it to him and walked back in.

"Mind coming with me to grab something's from the drug store?" I nodded and got up. We passed the hall and Lexi went to the bathroom while I just passed the kitchen again and my cheeks got pink again as Soda tried making a conversation with me. Damn it, just talk normally!

"So we all agreed on no blades?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Tim had a talk with a Soc and they agreed no blades, a skin fight." I said. I'm glad I didn't crack my voice in that sentence. Now that would have been embarrassing. I saw him nod and grin again.

"Man, when we beat them Socs Me and Steve are gunna throw a huge party!" He yelled and Steve howled in agreement.

"Fuck yeah!!" Steve said high-fiveing him. I smiled at the thought.

Lexi walked into the kitchen and we both walked out, making our way to the drug store. I think ill grab a candy bar.. I'm starving!

--Lexis P.O.V--

After getting home and saying bye to Angela, I ran to my room with my bag from the drug store. It was 6:30 and Darry just finished dinner. I had to do this fast. I've been getting sick for the past day or two. My head aches, I get pale, and my stomach makes me feel like I'm not in the mood for any food. I got some Aspirin, some foundation, to keep me from looking pale, and something else..

Before I could open any of the boxes I heard Darry call my name for dinner. I sighed and walked out. If I didn't come the first time he called, he'd come in my room. And I didn't want that..

"There you are, come on, Dinners awaitin'! " Soda said walking into the kitchen. Ponyboy was already on the table and Darry was setting down the chicken. I sat down and ate some of my chicken, then looked at Darry.

"The rumbles at 7, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ugh.. Lexi.. Listen, I don't.. think you should come with us--" I stopped him right there.

"No. I'm going! Come on Dar! I wasn't in the last rumble because I got sick and I cant miss this one! You know I can handle myself! I fight real good!" I said and he sighed. Soda grinned.

"Ha, she may fight good, but I'd kick your ass sis" I smirked and flicked a corn at him.

"you sure about that bro?" In 3 seconds flat we were wrestling on the floor, and we were evenly matched for the 2 minutes Darry didn't but in.

"Alright, alright! You can go to the rumble, just get off the floor, Ponyboy just cleaned this morning" Darry said and Soda and I just got up rolling our eyes. He never let us fight more then 2 minutes, and it bugged me so much not knowing if I could beat Sodapop.

"Not hungry Pone?" I asked and he nodded.

After dinner, everyone was greasing there hair and Steve and Two-Bit came over. I ran to my room to get dressed. I got into some light jean shorts, a red strapless top, and Sodas button-up red plaid shirt with the sleeve rolled up to my elbows. I un-buttoned it and it reached my hips. My hair was in its normal high pony tails and bangs hanging down. I wore my normal black converse and ran to the bathroom, with a small box in hand.

I sighed. Okay, I have to do this. After finishing I walked back into my room holding the object in my hand glaring at it. I looked to the clock and it was 6:58. The boys would be hollering in a minute. Comeon.. Hurry up! I looked at the box and it said 'sets in 3 minutes' I sighed. It's only been one minute. Damn it, hurry!

"LEXI! Come on!" I heard Steve yell. I sighed. I gess this would have to wait till I got back. I set it on my counter with a napkin underneath.

"I'm coming!" I ran out and we were all pumped up or the rumble.

We got to the lot and Tim Shepard and his gang were there.

"Shepard" Steve greeted and Tim just gave him a nod. All of his gang looked at me like I was crazy. What? So what if im the only girl here, back off!

"Is.. She really fighting?" One of Tim's gang members said motioning to me. I gave him a glare.

"What the fuck do you think?" I said coldly. I bet their idea of what I'm like was changed now. Tim didn't care, he knew I was tough and liked to fight so he didn't take it too serious. I was in 2 other rumbles but none of them were this big.

"Kitty's got claws" Two-Bit laughed.

"Tim, is she seriously gunna fight?!" another member asked. I looked to my gang and saw Soda, Steve, and Darry getting annoyed off all the questions coming from Tim's gang. Two-Bit was goofing off to much to notice, and Ponyboy was talking to a greaser from Tim's gang.

"Well.. I guess" Tim said in a 'Duh!' tone. They all looked at me like I was crazy and Soda smirked elbowing me.

"Hey, lets show 'em your worthy Lex" I raised my eye brow at him and I got what he meant. I stepped forward and smirked.

"So which one of you wants to try fighting me?" Some laughed but Tim didn't, he knew I was dead serious. Man, he gets new gang members every day and losses some every day, the only remaining one I actually know would be him. I sighed and finally one of them stepped forward taking it as a joke.

"Alright.. Come at me.." I said and he raised his eye brow.

"Don't push me, hun" I glared at him and ran at him after those words. I tackled him down and gave him a punch in the gut. I saw some of Tim's outfit gasp and the member under me, pinned down, was now looking at me while wincing in pain.

"what the fuck?!" He exclaimed as I got up and glared at him.

"That's for trying to be a smart ass" I said looking to Tim who smirked.

"Alright, no blades, got it? first to run loses" Tim explained as the Socs un loaded out of their cars. Some of the guys looked at me the same way Tim's outfit did earlier but I knew they'd be in for a surprise.

Darry and a Soc stood in from and were now standing in front of each other. Before we started I head a voice.

"There A'int no ruble without me!" I heard Dally yell as he ran through the bushes and into the lot. I widened my eyes and smiled. What was Dally doing here? Before I knew it Darry got punched first and Dally gave the second punch to the first Soc he saw.

I got tackled by a Soc who thought I was the weakest, being a girl. He was so wrong. I flipped him over, pinning him down and swung punches at him, until he grabbed my wrists. My leg went up and stepped on his hand to let go, which he did. I saw Ponyboy and Dally talking to each other while fighting.

I got attacked by another Soc from behind and he grabbed me. I grabbed onto his arms and flipped him over me in a 360. When he got up he swung a punch that hit me, but not too bad. I punched him in the gut hard and he coughed up blood onto the floor. They would be outa here in no time. I thought to myself.

I jumped at him and was trying to get him on the ground but he wouldn't budge. He flipped me off of him and kicked me high in the jaw. I fell to the floor and I got up panting only to see Soda and Steve swinging punches at him. I grinned at them. They always did have my back.

Within minutes the Socs began to run and Two-Bit yelled.

"There runnin' !!!! Look at the dirty--run!" He holler and I got up howling in joy.

"We won!" Darry announced. I turned to see Dally dragging Ponyboy on the side walk. Damn it, he looked pretty beat up.

We got home and I was yelling in joy.

"Who won the rumble?! The filthy Greasers?! that's impossible!" I said in a snobbish voice. "HAHA! I cant wait till that party of yours Soda!" I high-fived him and we laughed walking in. I got the first aid kid and bandaged up every one, mostly. I ran into my room remembering what I forgot before I left.

'Complete.' it said and I wondered what to do next. I looked at he box and pressed a button on the object and my eyes widened.

'Positive.' it read. No way. No. Not possible.

REVIEW!!


	10. Not happening

**A/N: Okay, this chapter made me cry while writing it lol so.. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lexi and Aly.**

--Dally's P.O.V--

Me and Ponyboy were at the hospital to see Johnny. We would have been there at least a good half hour earlier, but a cop stopped us on the way here and I made up some lie about Ponboy bein' sick. Before we walked in the doctor stopped us.

"Boys, you cant go in right now. He's very weak." what the fuck was that supposed to mean?!

"Does that mean.. He's.. Dieing?" Ponyboy asked shaking.

"We don't know.. But there's a 60% chance he might. We need him to rest for a whi-"

"Let us see him" I said holding up Two-Bit's blade to him. "We're gonna see him and if you give me any static you'll end up on your own operatin' table" I said coldly. He gave me a stare, but not one I usually get. He wasn't scared. He just looked at me like he understood.

"You can see him.. But only because you're his friends. Not because of that knife." We ran past him and into Johnny's room.

"Johnny?" I asked. Please. Please answer.

"..H-Hey.." He said in a low voice. Thank god.

"Hey Johnnycake.. How ya feelin'?" I asked biting my bottom lip. Man, that kid was paler then ever.

"I'm okay…" He coughed and continued. "Lexi came.. She left 5 minutes ago after the doctor told her to.." Lexi? I guess she beat us to it. Damn cop.

"Lexi came? Did she tell you we wont the rumble?" Ponyboy said trying to get Johnny a little happier.

"We stomped them-- Chased them outa our territory" I continued.

"Useless.. Fighting's no good.." Johnny let out in a low tone. I licked my lips.

"They're still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." I was trying so hard not to crack my voice. I was practically talking to Johnny on his death bed right now. "Yeah, they're calling you a hero now and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all proud of you, buddy" I saw his eyes get bigger and he looked to Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy.." He said and Ponyboy leaned in to hear him.

"Stay gold.." I heard him whisper to him. Hell no. that sounded like last words to me. Fuck no. Johnny cant, he cant die on us now.

"J-Johnny..?" I asked and Johnny's eyes closed. No. Fuck no. I got up and punched the wall. "Damn it, Johnny…" I said slamming one fist against the wall. "Oh, damn it, Johnny, don't die, please don't die..." I was close to breaking down when I saw the doctor run in with 2 nurses.

"Were going to need to ask you to leave, boys." he said motioning to the door. I looked to the nurses who were taking out lots of equipment in a hurry, putting a breathing mask over Johnny's nose and mouth.

I ran out, as fast as I could. Ponyboy walked like he was a zombie. I knew he would take this hard. I was running as fast as I possible could I heard loud clinging from Johnny's room before I got out of the hall. They were probably trying to operate on him again. What good would it do, he was already dead. I knew it. I just did.

I got into my car and drove off. Not knowing what I was gonna do. Something was coming over me and it was forcing me to do something I knew I would regret soon. Right now, all I could thing of was Johnny. He was dead. And it was my fault. I helped him run, I helped him get to the damn church, I helped get him killed basically.

I walked out of the liquor store with 3 packs of it under my jacket. I didn't care if the man saw me, he looked to chicken to do anything anyways. I sat in the lot and drank my self silly. Hoping that I couldn't remember what I just saw. Every time the thought crossed my mind, I took a shot. And fuck, I took a lot of shots.

--Soda's P.O.V--

I was in the middle of a poker game with Steve on the living room table. Loser had to pay for the party we were gonna throw sometime soon. Two-Bit was on the couch almost asleep and Darry was on the arm chair reading the paper he skipped this morning. Lexi was in her room, after coming back from visiting Johnny, where she had went after bandaging us up.

"HA! You can kiss your pay check good bye Steve!" I said after throwing in some of my chips.

"Don't get over excited" he reminded me and we turned to the door slam, seeing Ponyboy.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked looking at him worriedly. I saw him shaking and I walked over to him.

"You okay Pony?" His head shook.

"J-Johnny.. He.. He's.."

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I felt sick to my stomach. I felt disgusting. This cant be happening, I thought to myself. Soon ill wake up from this nightmare and laugh. Yeah, good luck with that happening.. I sighed. I was sitting in the corner of my room balled up with my chin on my knees. I got back from visiting Johnny a while ago. I went there right after I found out. I told him everything. Even the part about me getting pregnant.

Johnny didn't judge me. He understood and helped me calm down a bit. I only got to sty for 10 minutes since the doctor told me I had to go since he needed rest. I expected Dally and Pony to be there but they weren't. I wonder where they went? I sighed. Back to what was at task.

I just went through a rumble having something in me. How could I be so stupid? I could have had it killed or something. But I'm glad I only got kicked in the jaw and punched in the shoulder, nothing back like punched in the gut.

Wait.. What would.. What would he think..? He wouldn't be okay with this.. I knew it.. Dally wouldn't care.. Would he leave..? Like Sylvia said he would when he got bored..? I knew he wouldn't want this.. Why would he? Dally hated kids, we used to scare them on Halloween for fun. I was scared now. Sylvia was right.. Dally.. Dally didn't love me.. Did he? I'm sure he would leave the minute he found out.. What have I gotten my self into..

I got up to walk to the bathroom. I needed to wash my eyes out since I was tearing up. I walked into the hall way and heard the door slam. I wiped my eyes with my wrists and walked in the living room to see Ponyboy shaking and Soda asking him what was wrong.

"J-Johnny.. He's.. He's… Dead.." My eyes widened. No.. no way.

"What?!" I said running in, almost tearing. "N-No! I-I just saw him an hour ago..!" I said and my breathing was acting up. I shook my head.

Steve's face went blank and pale. Two-Bit was cursing under his breath and clenching his teeth. Soda looked like he was going to be sick. And Ponyboy already looked sick.

"Me.. And Dally just.. S-Saw him.. He.. Died in front of us.." He said shaking and I bit my lip. "Dally's gone too.." This wasn't good. Dally would crack under something like this.. Please.. don't do anything rash.. I begged.

We all went silent and I ran to my room, almost in tears. Johnny couldn't die on us. He didn't deserve to die, he just didn't. I looked at the clock that read 3 am. I stayed up longer since I couldn't sleep at all. Not after what I had just heard. When I did fall asleep, it was almost morning.

I woke up around 2 or 3 in the afternoon. I got up and walked out of my room, not bothering to change my clothes that I had on since yesterday night. I was in to much a hurry. I needed to see what happened to Johnny. I walked past the living room and I bumped into Soda.

"You okay Lexi?" He asked helping me up and I nodded.

"I need to go to the hospital, come with me."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to Johnny's doctor. I want to know what happened"

"Lexi.. Johnny's dead.. Give it a re--"

"No. I wont. He was fine when I saw him and a half hour later he died, I want to know why Soda." I said strait in a cold voice. He looked and me and nodded. He walked me out of the empty house and to the hospital.

I ran in and banged on the door of Johnny's room with my fist. Soda looked at me worriedly.

"Lex, …your gunna break it.." He said grabbing my hand to stop me. The doctor unlocked it an opened it only to look at me with wide eyes.

"Yes?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"What happened to Johnny--" I asked walking in with Soda only to find Johnny's body on his hospital bed breathing through the oxygen mask. Me and Sodas eyes got wide. Johnny wasn't dead… was he?

"He's resting right now. He gave us a little scare yesterday but we managed to get him up and running again. Your friends seemed really scared after I asked them to leave--"

"So he isn't dead?!" I asked loudly and quickly.

"No, why would you think that?" just then I was already on the side of Johnny's bed looking down at his small body. Soda finished up talking to the doctor and walked over to me, the doctor walking out of the room.

"He said Johnny's gunna be fine as long as he don't get any visitors for the next two days, 'cuz he needs to rest and give his body a break." I nodded at Sodas words. "we need to leave before he wakes up Lexi.." Soda motioned me to the door. I walked out with him and I needed to find the gang. I needed to tell them. I needed to tell Dally the most. I actually needed to tell Dally 2 things… Fuck.. I just remembered..

We walked down the side walk, me almost overwhelmed with joy. We were almost home and I saw Angela on the other side of the street. I didn't have time to stop since I needed to get to the gang but I saw her wave and I turned to Sodapop who grinned and waved back for me.

I ran home and saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry in the living room like usual. Dally wasn't there.. I til hadn't seen him since yesterday at the rumble.. It was quiet, very quiet.

"GUYS!" I yelled loudly and ran in, Soda running in after me. They all looked at us like it was a crime, seeing what had just happened.

"JOHNNYS NOT DEAD!" I said and Two-Bits eyes got wide.

"Huh? But they said--"

"I know what they said! He only fainted, but they got him breathing in the hospital right now! Me and Soda just saw him!" I said in joy. Steve's mouth turned to a grin and he got up.

"Sunofa…" Two-Bit said smirking.

"Seems to me Johnny's not as weak as we thought!" Steve said and I looked to Darry who was next to me right now.

'So, your sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes, Soda even talked to the doctor" I turned to Sodapop who nodded. "Where's Ponyboy?" I asked worriedly.

"In his room.. Talking to Randy.." Darry answered and my eyes went wide. What was Randy doing here? I nodded and walked to his room. I opened the door to see Randy sitting on a chair next to Ponyboys bed talking to him about the trial.

They turned to me and I walked in.

"Randy" I greeted and he nodded at me. I looked to Ponyboy who looked like he had bags under his eyes from loss of sleep and tear stains on his cheeks.

"Listen.. about Johnny.." I started. That was stupid of me to start that way since he probably thought it was a bad thing.

"I..I don't want to hear it.." He said looking away.

"He's not dead." I said and they both looked at me in wonder. " Me and Soda just went tot eh hospital and he was fine. He just fainted." I told him and saw his jaw drop. I grinned.

"You look tired, get some sleep and ill wake you up for dinner soon." I said and kissed his forehead. I looked to Randy. "Ill walk you out Randy" I still couldn't believe a Soc came to our house.

I walked him to the door and he turned back to me before walking onto the porch.

"You didn't make it to the rumble.. Like you said" I said and he nodded.

"I didn't bother, who won? I didn't get to find out" at that, I grinned.

"We beat your sorry asses" I laughed and he did too.

"Well.. Ill.. Ugh.. See you at the Hearing.." He said before walking off. I nodded and shut the door. I sighed. The hearing. Now I had another thing to worry about.. Not only that but.. What would the judge think after I am said to be pregnant? Nothing. Because no one is going to know.. For now anyways…

--Dally's P.O.V--

I woke up this morning remembering everything. Not only that but I had a huge hang over. Fuck, the liquor didn't help. I drank more to forget but nothing worked. I got up and my instincts took over. I thought of what I usually did when I was mad. Steal.

I walked to a near by grocery store and clenched my fists. I didn't know what I was doing right now, everything passed by in a blink of an eye and when I opened my eyes I was in front of the cashier holding my un-loaded heater to his head. He was scared and gave me the bag of money and I just realized what just happened. I took it and ran. What the fuck did I just do? He's probably got the fuzz on the phone right now. This wasn't what I meant by stealing, usually I stole without the owner knowing, so the fuzz had nothing to do with it.

Fuck my drunken instincts. I ran, ran as fast as I could in the darkness of the night. I got to a phone booth and I dialed.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Lexi. Give me Darry right now, and go to your room" I didn't want her to hear anything I was going to tell Darry, I didn't want to worry her.

"Dally? Why-"

"DO IT!" I yelled. She sounded like she had something to tell me but I couldn't waste any time. Not now.

--Lexis P.O.V--

It was 7 and I woke Ponyboy for dinner. After we ate and the phone rang. I got off of the couch I was sinking into and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lexi. Give me Darry right now, and go to your room" Dally? What was he talking about?

"Dally? Why-"

"DO IT!" He yelled and I just nodded calling Darry to the phone. I knew to listen to Dally when he was mad like that. I walked to my room but stopped in the hall way to hear what Darry was talking about to Dally. I heard the phone hang up and the boys jump up.

"It's Dally!" He said and they understood, running out the door. I gasped and ran to get my shoes on as fast as I could. What did he mean? Was Dally being chased by the cops again or something? And why didn't he want me to hear him? I stopped thinking and ran out, not seeing anyone since they were already so far ahead of me.

I ran to the lot, I knew that's were they would be. I didn't get there but I was a street away, and I could see it perfectly. I stopped and I as trying to make out what was going on. I saw the gang with there eyes wide, Dally under the street light with his gun raised, and the cop cars around them. Dally's heater was un loaded… what was going on? I heard a gun shot and saw Dally hit the floor. My eyes went wide. No. no. I saw the boys run and stop right in front of him yelling and gasping and cursing. I ran as fast as I could tears poured out of my face.

"DALLAS?!?!" I yelled loudly and they all turned to see me. I ran and dropped to the ground over Dally, who was breathing a little bit and coughing. I saw blood running down his chest and I screamed loudly.

"DALLAS!" I felt hot tears run down my face. "Please, don't!" I yelled as I lifted his head and kissed his forehead millions of times in many places crying. My voice was cracking and tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. "Don't Diee.. Please.. PLEASE!! You cant die on me Dall!!" I was crying hard and felt Soda and Darry trying to pull me off of him. No. No. This wasn't happening. Not now. NOT NOW!

REVIEW!! =D


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders (only Lexi and Aly)

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I cried so hard I almost lost my breath. I felt Soda, Darry, and Steve's hands on me trying to pull me off of Dally but I wouldn't. I hugged him so my jeans had blood stains on them. They finally got me off and it took all 3 of them to do it. I was kicking like a wild animal as they took Dally into the ambulance and tried to patch up his chest. The worst part was when I heard the doctors talk about if he was going to be alive or not. that's when I cracked.

I stopped kicking and screaming and just stood there with my face blank.

"L..Lexi..?" Soda asked. They didn't let go but then I heard something hit the floor.

"The kid!" Two-Bit yelled and everyone looked to see Pony had fainted. They let go of me to help him up and that was my chance. I walked fast. I had tears streamed down my face once again. I reached to the side of my jean shorts that was covered by Sodas hip-length button up shirt I had on and opened. I pulled out a gun that was In fact loaded. I shoved that in my pocket back when I ran out of the house, since I knew some Socs wouldn't be happy if they saw me. I was walking across the lot and to the cop cars with anger in my face.

"they killed him.." I murmured. "They…killed…Dallas.." I whispered to myself and then I stopped and almost lifted it when I was tackled through the bushes and hit the grass, pinned down with Soda over me.

"Lexi! Are you out of your mind?!" He said gripping my wrists over my head and the heater in my hand. "If you continued that fucking move they would of killed you!" He was staring at me angrily and I was crying, tears running down my face and onto the grass under me. "Where'd you get a heater anyways?! Lexi ya cant just use those on the cops!" He looked at me again, noticing my state and his eye brows relaxed.

He got off, taking the heater out of my hand and throwing it to Darry who disabled it, and sat up, me still on the floor. I lifted myself off the floor and quickly hugged Sodapop and sobbed hard into his chest. He put his arms around me and sighed. He was going to cry seeing me like this.

"Soda.. He's dead isn't he!" I said crying into his shirt. He had one hand on my back and one on the back of my head, petting my hair to calm me down.

"You don't know that.. He might be fine right now at the hospital..." He whispered to me and I didn't stop crying. I had my hands wrapped around his back, squishing my crying face into his chest. I'm sure his shirt was wet by now.

He sighed and let me down, only to pick me up in a piggy back ride. I had my hands wrapped around his neck like I usually do, but now instead of enjoying it, I was sobbing into his shoulder. Dallas did leave me.. He died on me when I needed him the most..

I satin my bed and cried more. I cried more tonight then I've ever cried in my life. I was balled up in the edge of my bed. The edge was agensied a wall so my back was agensied the wall. My chin rested on my knees and I felt horrible. I threw up twice in my trash can that was now moved from next to the door to next to my bed. Darry and Soda checked up on me 3 times and saw me in the same state. They both got worried about me. Not only this but Ponyboy still didn't wake up from the fain the had in the lot so they had more then one thing on their plate..

I sat there staring blankly at the floor. I changed into my black mini sleep shorts and matching tank top then resumed my position. I felt like throwing up again…

Just then I heard Soda knock on the door.

"Lexi.. You okay..?" he asked opining the door a little and I looked at the clock. It read '12:45 m' and Darry was probably asleep now. I looked to Soda with my eyes still stained with tears and when he walked in he walked in with Ponyboy.

"Your okay" I whispered to Ponyboy and he nodded. I hugged him and then sat back in my position.

"What I need to know is.. Are you okay?" He asked me and I looked at them both in wonder. Soda shut the door and sat next to me on my bed and Ponyboy did on the other side as well.

"I.." I tried to hold back my tears after I got what he ment. My stomach became even sicker and I leaned over Sodas body so my mouth was over the trash next to my bed. I threw up my insides and coughed leaning back and wiped my mouth with my wrist.

Soda looked at me with wide eyes. I expected him to since I just leaned over him to throw up. I turned to Pony who was staring at me worriedly.

"Lexi, you've been crying since we left the lot, you haven't even moved out of that spot since I left you there, and I heard you throw up about 4 times now. What's going on?!" Soda asked and I had more tears come down. Stop it. Stop crying. You look weak.. Stop crying.. STOP.

"Why are you so upset?" Ponyboy asked as Soda wiped my tears with his thumb.

"B-Because…" I took in a deep breath and was shaking. I had to do this. "I..I.." I took Ponyboy's hand and put it on my stomach, with my hand over it. Soda looked at him wondering what the fuck I was talking about, and Ponyboy's eyes went wide. He felt something.

"I-I felt something.. Bump" he said and Soda's jaw dropped. I let his hand slip and looked down. I felt disgusting. that's what I was. Nothing but a disgusting whore who was now knocked up.

"No.. you don't mean.. Lexi--What?!" Soda looked at me questionably. I just nodded at him.

"H-how?!" Ponyboy asked then me and Soda looked at him and his ears got red. Soda looked at me.

"Your…"

"Pregnant" I finished for him still shaking. I hugged myself looking scared and Soda put his hand on my stomach in disbelief. His eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Who…" He questioned and I gulped.

"D-Dally…" I answered and bit my lip. I saw his jaw drop and Pony's ears got red.

"So… were you.. Drunk or something--"

"No. I was fully awake and knew what I was doing. We've been doing it for 5 months behind your backs…--dating I mean.." I said and Sodas eye brows went up.

"5 months.. Huh.. I knew ya had the hotts for him but I had no idea.." He looked away and cursed under his breath. "That little.."

"Soda" I said and he looked to me. "I'm scared.. I cant take much more of this.. And if.. If he dies.." I began to tear up again. Soda grabbed my shoulders and pulled me onto him with a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder in tears.

"Ponyboy" Soda said and Ponyboy looked at him. "Go on ahead to bed, you need rest too.. I'm gunna have to stay here for the night.." He said looking down at me. Ponyboy nodded and got up.

"I-I wont tell Darry.." He re assured me and I was too occupied with crying to thank him.

--Soda's P.O.V--

Ponyboy walked out of the room and shut the door. I sighed and looked down at my crying sister. My heart hurt just looking at her. She was a mess, she looked like she could pass out any minute.

I was sitting up with her on me. I was holding her as if she was a child: her laying on my lap. One arm was over her knees and the other under her back, supporting it. Her head was laying on my upper arm and sobbing into my shirt. Shoot.. If I would have known I could have.. Umm.. Well I don't know but I would have done something to prevent this.

"What if.. What if.. he dies Soda.." She asked slowing down her tears. I sighed and stroked her bangs to the side with my free hand. I hated seeing Lexi like this. She was my sister and I was protective of her even if I look like I'm not.

"Did you love him?" I asked strait forward and she looked up at me. I wiped her damp cheeks and she nodded.

"More than you can imagine…" She said with a warm smile. I could tell she did. "But.. H-He.. He died on me.. When I needed him most.. He didn't love me.. Did he.." My eyes widened at her words. How could she say that?

"What are you talking about? Of course he does, he's never been with anyone as long as 5 months Lexi--"

"If he loved me he would still be with me." She said and I just shut p. I didn't want to say anything that would make her break down again. I looked down to see her knocked out in my arms.

"It'll be okay Lex.." I whispered setting her down onto the side she always sleeps on. I slept on the other side next to her. I didn't want to take a chance and have her wake up in the middle of the night crying again.

The next morning I woke up and she was sound asleep. I looked at the clock and I was almost late for work. Crap. I jumped up and got a shirt on. I was thankful I fell asleep with my jeans on yesterday.

I ran out of the house and to the DX. I ran in panting and Steve was laying back in a chair with his feet up on a car. He raised his eye brow at me.

"Shoot, you look like you just ran 5 miles" He said and I nodded.

"I over slept and tried not to be late" I explained grabbing a Pepsi from the mini fridge.

"I noticed. I covered for ya when the old man asked where ya were. Told him ya were in the garage working on that car that I already fixed yesterday." He said and I took a sip then thanked him. Steve always had my back, even since grade school.

"I thought you had school today?"

"Suspended for bopin' a Soc" At that I smirked and sat down. "So why'd ya over sleep?"

"Alota shits been goin' on.. Turns out.. You were right" I bet he loved hearing that. I explained to him and thankfully there were no cars coming in to break the explanation.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I woke up and hopped off my bed. Dallas. I thought. I needed to go to the hospital if he was okay. I bumped into Pony in the hall way.

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked. Wait.. Why wasn't I at school?!

"I just got back.. Its 3 o'clock Lexi.." I gasped and my eyes widened.

"I slept through school?! Crap!" I yelled.

"Its okay, Darry already called you in sick. You didn't look so good to him so he decided to leave you sleeping."

"Oh.."

"Are you gunna see Dally?" He asked and I nodded. "Can I come?" I just nodded, I needed someone to come with me after all.

We passed the DX station and I waved to Steve and Soda, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Pony whispered something to Soda and he nodded. I wondered what it was but I decided to leave it alone..

Once I got to the hospital I sat in the waiting room with Ponyboy. Usually I would get up and threaten the nurse to let me in to see who ever it was, but now I just sat there.. Thinking..

Some lady ran in and her husband was helping her run. She had a large stomach so I guessed she was pregnant. He explained to one of the nurses and I saw water coming down the woman leg. My eyes got wide. She began to scream and they got her on a stretcher and began to take her to a room.

My eyes stayed wide. I remembered the pain in her yes.. What if that happened to me? What if I didn't have Dally there helping me like her husband was? I didn't want to go through that. I felt disgusted of what I had done.. I felt disgusted of the state I was in..

"Lexi?" I heard some one call. "Lexi?? Come on, we can go in now" I turned to Ponyboy who was calling my name for a while. I got up and followed him. I bit my lip and knew what would come.. Dally was dead.. I saw his eyes when he got shot.. I just knew it..

"Dally!" Pony said walking in and I saw Dally on the hospital bed with the entire left side of his chest bandaged up. He looked over to Ponyboy and coughed.

"Hey, kid" He said then I walked in and he looked to me. I saw in his eyes the memory of my crying over his body.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked and Dally just sighed.

"Don't worry 'bout it.. I'm fine now, that's for sure.."

I felt sick. I was pale right now. I looked away and didn't say anything to Dally. Ponyboy stepped back into the hall and looked at me.

"im going to go see Johnny.. I haven't seen him in a while.." Dally nodded at him as he left. I guess while Dally was here he found out Johnny was okay. I bit my lip for the millionth time and looked like iwas going to break down crying.

"Hey Lex.. What's wrong, doll?" He said wincing in pain as he sat up.

"Don't.. Don't act like that.." I said with a tear run down my face.

"Like what..? Lexi.. You don't look so hot, are you oka--"

"NO IM NOT!" I yelled and tears streamed down my face. "You.. You.. You wanted to leave me! You were about to kill yourself!" I yelled and he looked at me wondering what I meant.

"Lexi..-"

"No! she was right! You don't love me!" I said and his eyes went wide. He got up and stood in front of me.

"What are you talking about ?!-"

"You know what im talking about! You've never told me you loved me, not once, I always thought you did. And now I knew you didn't. after you tried a stunt like that!" I saw Soda, Pony, Darry and the whole gang out in the hall staring at us. I didn't care. Not at all. I even saw Johnny.. Yes.. Johnny, who was now in a wheel chair. I didn't pay attention since I was to much into what was going on between me and Dally. Tears kept coming.

"Of course I've told you I loved you Lex!"

"No you haven't! Only during sex or make out! And that's just instinct!" I yelled with my eyes closed. The tears stopped and were replaced with anger.

"What's gotten into you?!" He said and I grabbed my stomach. Yes, I was about to do this.

"What's gotten into me?!" I said and grabbed his hand putting it on my stomach. "THIS! THIS HAS GOTTEN INTO ME! And Its yours!" I yelled and I saw him go pale in shock. The gang gasped with wide eyes. "You… I'm not an idiot.. I know you don't want this.. You don't want me.. You.. You were going to die on me!" I said crying. "and that proved everything!" With that I ran out. I ran past the gang who had their jaws dropped, especially Darry.

--Dally's P.O.V--

Fuck no. Lexi's pregnant? Why would she think I didn't want it?! She just ran out in tears and its my fault. If I only knew I wouldn't have done anything stupid like drink my self sick.

My sight hit the floor. I clutched my fists and bit my lip. What was I going to do…?

REVIEW!!


	12. Finding Lexi

A/N: this chapter is sad and actiony! Enjoy, I think you might even cry when its over ;)

Disclaimer : I don't own the outsiders!! (just Lexi and Aly)

--Dally's P.O.V--

I was pale after Lexi ran out. Darry ran after her, probably for an explanation. Soda and Steve decided to go after him and Two-Bit followed. I just walked back to my bed and sat down with my eyes wide.

"She… She's.." I gulped. What have I done to her? I just knocked up the only girl I've managed to love, and she wont even believe me when I say it.

"Pregnant." Johnny finished my sentence for me and Ponyboy rolled him into my room

"Hey J-Johnnycake.." I said not looking up. "She already told you didn't she.." he nodded.

"She told me the night of the rumble, before you visited me." Johnny said and I nodded. I punched the bed under me.

"D-Damn it.. If only.. If only I talked to her.. She tried to tell me to.. But I was hurryin' to get the boys to help me.."

"What happened anyways? I-I heard about you in the lot.. But.. How..? Why?" Johnny was talking an awful lot.. More then usual I mean.

"I got mad after you.. Almost died.. And robed a liquor store… I drunk my self silly then I was so mad at myself for doing this to you that I… I ended up robbing a grocery store with my heater to the cashiers head.. I didn't intend to do that but.. I was drunk and I don't think when I'm drunk.. Lexi thought I had did it to die and leave her.. And the.." I gulped at what I was going to say next.

"The kid" Johnny finished for me. "Your kid" Ponyboy stayed quiet. Usually it was Johnny who was always quiet but I guess the argument me and Lexi just had struck a nerve.

"Yeah.. That.." I looked away.

"You do want it, don't you?" He asked and I just stayed quiet. Did I want it? Lexi thought I didn't, but.. I didn't even know right now. I couldn't think at a moments notice. But I did love Lexi. I loved her, I knew I did. And if anything happens to her-- wait.. If anything happens to her… the kid gets hurt two right? No. that cant happen. I wont let Lexi and this kid get hurt. My kid. I needed to find her. Keep her outa trouble before anything like that happens.

"Dally" I heard Johnny snap me out of my thoughts. "Do you?" I remembered what he asked. A minute ago I didn't even know what I wanted. But now I just thought of all the bad things that could happen to Lexi and the kid and.. Yeah I guess I did want it.

"Alright.. Yeah.. I guess I do.." Ponyboy's eye brows went up. I knew he didn't expect that.

"You do?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I love Lexi. I cant believe it took me this long to notice." Then I looked down. "She thinks I.. I never loved her.. She thinks I wanted to leave.. Johnny, I don't know what to do" For the first time I was the one saying that I had no idea what to do. "She hates me--"

"No she doesn't." He interrupted me. "She told me she loved you, back in Windrexvill, and if you saw the look in her eyes you would know that she was dead serious when she said it. She still does" Man, The talkative Johnny was having a lot of points.

"She cried a lot last night. Even made two of Soda's shirts get soaked. She even tried to get back at cops, she pulled out a heater." Ponyboy said.

"She what?!" I said surprised. Lexi wasn't that stupid, why would she do that?

"Soda stopped her though" He re-assured.

"Johnny.. Ugh.. Thanks" I said and he smiled warmly. For some reason I didn't say that a lot, and I felt I need to more often. Then I remembered. Oh yeah, I'm tough Dallas Winston. Tough or not, I'm not gunna let Lexi think I don't want this. "So how long are ya gunna be in that wheel chair?"

"Only a week or two.. Just until my legs feel strong enough to walk again" He said.

"I wish I could get out of this fucking hospital right now.. I need to see Lexi.. But these damn hospital people have cameras around now so I cant threaten them!"

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I ran. Ran fast. I couldn't take it. My heart hurt and my eyes stopped tearing. I had lost who ever ran after me and I stopped and stopped at an ally in the lot. I sat down and I remembered that woman I saw at the hospital. She was screaming in pain when I saw her in the waiting room but when I ran out I saw her in her room holding the smallest little form of life. She was crying tears of joy and I couldn't believe it. wasn't she just crying in pain?

I shook the thought out of my head. What was I thinking? Its not like I'm anything like her. I'm a hood. A Greaser. Not a loving mother. This kid deserves better then me. This neighborhood isn't meant for a kid. My neighborhood is no were for a baby to grow up. It didn't deserve this. It deserved better. Dally.. Dally couldn't be a father.. He's just.. Not cut out for it.. The kid wouldn't deserve to have a dad who was always getting into trouble. And I'm no goody-two-shoes either..

I remembered the woman again. She was happier then ever when the kid was in her arms.. What does it matter when your happy? Right?… I looked down to my stomach and thought. This kid wasn't just any kid. It was Dallas Winston's. Not one made off of a drunken one night stand with a broad. Made with an actual couple that were fully conscious of what we were doing. It was the only thing I had left of Dallas when he was said to be 'dead'. and fuck, I cant get rid of this. Not like sandy did. It was my blood, something special. Dally's blood too. I smiled down at it and rubbed my stomach. I sighed and took my hand off, walking out of the ally. Maybe I did over react.. I'm supposed to be moody aren't I? that's what happened in the movies.

--Dally's P.O.V--  
I walked out of the hospital, Ponyboy following me and wheeling Johnny out. I ended up sneaking out. I couldn't just sit there could I? I sighed.

"Darry's gunna kill me, ain't he?" I said walking and Ponyboy nodded.

"Probably.. But I don't think Lxi will let him so you should be safe.." He assured me.

"Well I had to face him sometime.." We walked into the Curtis house and all eyes turned to me. Crap.

"..I know.." I said looking down.

"Dallas-" Darry tried to start but I interrupted him.

"I know, Its my fault.."

"No it isn't" Johnny said and everyone turned to him. "Lexi loved him, it isn't only his fault. So what if he got her pregnant, it was bound to happen sometime. You cant keep babying her Darry, she's 17 years old." My eyes got wide. Johnny never spoke up like this. I couldn't believe JOHNNY was the one standing up for me, its supposed to be he other way around. Am I this much of a wreck?

"He's right.." Soda said looking to Darry. "I don't blame Dally either.." Darry just sighed at Sodas words.

"Dallas, I'm not blaming you, I'm just surprised. My little sisters pregnant and some were in town right now, what do you expect form me? I'm just surprised you two didn't tell us." my heart stopped. Darry was okay with this?

"She was scared you'd get mad" I explained and he understood.

"Guys!" I heard Steve yell from outside. He ran in and took a breath. "Come on, I thought you were going to look for Lexi!"

"We were, we came here to see if she was here but she isn't." Two-Bit said.

"We'll, I just checked our side of town, she isn't any where!" Steve said and every one got up.

"We'll lets fucking check again" I said in a mad tone. I wasn't about to sit around and wait knowing Lexi could be doing something without thinking. She could be drinking her self to death right now, and that wouldn't be good for the kid.

--Lexis P.O.V--

As I walked out of the ally I stopped ad stepped back. My eyes wide. 3 Soc's walked in.

"G-Go away.." I was in no state to yell, fight, and curse like I usually do. Why did they have to find me when I'm weak? I cant risk fighting back right now. Not after finding this out.

"Come on Grease, we just wanna play." The brown haired Soc smirked.

"Get away from me" I spat as my back hit the wall. No were else to go.

"Hear that boys? She doesn't wanna play.." He smirked and the 2 Socs on his sides grabbed hold of me by my arms and screamed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU NO GOOD SOC'S! YOUR OUTA OUR TERRITORY!!" I squealed when I felt something grab in between my thighs. I yelped in pain as I looked down and saw that the Soc had his hand grabbing onto me. They weren't just going to beat me up.. Were they?

"Its just one game little Grease… now let me tell ya something.. You scream again, and that will hurt a whole lot more" He smirked and I tried to get out of there grip but they only gripped tighter. They had me on the floor, one Soc holding down my shoulders and the brown haired one pinning me down completely. The other one was keeping a look out. I was scared of why they needed a look out..

"Now let me have some fun will ya?" He said and I kept my mouth shut. I remembered his words: if I scream again it'll hurt a whole lot more.

He lowered his head down to kiss me but I shook my head so he couldn't. he looked up at the other Soc holding down my shoulders.

"Austin."

At that, 'Austin' understood and took out his blade, putting it to my neck. I stopped moving. the brown haired Soc smirked and tried to kiss me again. This time he did, and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I didn't move, I didn't kiss back, but I hated this feeling. It took all I had to not cry right now.

"Andrew.. I think I see a Greaser coming this way" Said the look-out Soc. The Soc on top of me, 'Andrew', turned his head a bit to nod.

"Go get rid of him, Zack" Andrew said. Then the look out Soc, said to be 'Zack', nodded and left. Andrew looked back to me and lowered his hands, down to my jeans. Austin still had my shoulders flat on the floor, pinned with one hand, and the other had a blade to my neck. I felt my jeans being un buckled and couldn't help but let a tear escape my eyes. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

I felt something slide in me. I didn't want to look down, but I did. He had his finger in me. He added another one and I yelped.

"P-Please.. stop" I begged and he added a third finger. He scissored them and I yelped in pain. He pulled them out and began to undo his belt. by now tears ran down my face. "Please! Stop it! I-I don't" Before I could finish he slammed into me. I screamed in pain and clenched my fists. Tears ran down my face now harder then ever. He slipped out and pounded into me hard and fast and I screamed, only to be silenced by Austin's hand on my mouth.

"Damn it she's tight.." Andrew moaned pounding into me harder. I cried harder and harder begging him to stop, but he just wouldn't. Don't moan. I thought. Don't moan, remember Dally. What kind of a whore would you be if you moaned for anyone but him? Don't moan. I clenched my teeth and almost bit a whole in my lip for how hard I was trying not to remember the pain he as giving me.

"Moan, you whore." He said and I didn't do a thing. Never, id never moan for a dirty Soc. Just then I felt the blade press agensied my neck harder. Austin took his hand off my mouth and pressed the blade harder. "I said MOAN YOU GREASY WHORE!" Andrew yelled pounding into me harder and I moaned in pain so the blade would stop pressing to me. I cant believe I just did that. I was filthy. A filthy whore who just moaned for someone other then Dally.

"Ha.. Your disgusting.." He smirked slowing down. He slipped out of me and un buttoned my shirt, only until half my breast was revealed. He lowered his mouth and I felt him bite. Now I had a hard bite mark on there. He got off of me and Austin did as well. I laid there. Vulnerable and not able to move.

"Heh, later Grease. It was a sure fun game.. Hope I get to play again sometime" Andrew said pulling up his pants and they left, meeting up with 'Zack'. I couldn't move. I was so hurt. I used all the strength I had in me to move my hands down to my jeans and pull them up. I saw red liquid stained on my thighs and stomach. I fell flat on my back again. Now I was completely out of energy. I heard foot steps running. Then I saw the 3 Socs run away while being chased by some guys. I couldn't see them because my vision was fuzzy. Then I heard Sodas voice.

"GUYS! I think I found her!" He yelled and ran into the ally. I heard him gasp and my vision cleared a bit.

"S-Soda.." I said crying and trying to breath.

"Lexi.. What did they do to you?!" He said in anger then I heard more foot steps. I saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy wheeling Johnny stare at me with wide eyes. Darry walked up and I heard him gasp in anger. I heard him curse then I felt Soda's strong arms lift me up and set me on his lap, his arms were around me and I rested my head on his upper arm. I cried loudly.

"I-It.. Hurt.. A lot, Soda.." I said crying and he looked down at my jeans that were now blood stained from the Soc pounding into me.

"It's okay, its okay" He said trying to calm me down. He pet the back of my head and it didn't work, I cried hard. Just then I heard new foot steps.

"Alright, I chased them Socs out of our territo--" I heard Dally gasp before finishing. I cried even more knowing Dally had seen me like this.

"I-I cant.. Move.. I-It.. Hurts.." I said and Soda 'shh'ed me pulling me up to carry me bridal style. I felt all eyes look at me and curse. I felt like I was about to faint in my brothers arms. Just then I felt a shadow above me. I opened my eyes a little bit to see Dally was standing in front of Soda, brushing my bangs back.

"Those.. Those.. Bastards.." He said in a mad voice. "L-Lexi.." He kissed my fore head and I closed my eyes again, this time drifting off into a long sleep.

--Soda's P.O.V--

The fucking dirty Socs.. I just saw my sister collapsed on the floor with blood stained on her lower body, only to find out that she was just raped. I carried her unconscious body to the hospital with the gang following. Dally was taking this hardest of us all.

He didn't look like it but he was breaking on the inside. I saw his eyes almost tear and that was something Dallas Winston never did. Darry was about to kill something right now. I was going to too. Steve was worried and mad all at the same time and Two-Bit wanted to get back at the Socs. Ponyboy and Johnny just stayed blank, not knowing what had just happened.

We got to the hospital and we all sat in the waiting room. Waiting to see if Lexi was going to be okay. I was sitting on the bench with Dally, Darry was talking, almost yelling, at the doctor to know if she was okay, Ponyboy and Johnny sat on the other bench thinking of what might happen, Two-Bit was buying some smokes from the drug store down stairs to calm his nerves, and Steve was with him.

"She bled.." Dally whispered, stuffing a cigarette in his mouth.

"What?"

"She bled… she might have lost the kid.. She might have even hurt herself.." Dally said to me. I saw how scared he looked for both Lexi and his child. I couldn't believe it.

Dallas did have a point. The kid could be dead. I just hope not. Lexi would surly go crazy knowing she killed it, she would never forgive herself. When I get my hands on them dirty little Socs…

REVIEW!! =DD


	13. The truth

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! (just Lexi and Aly)

--Sodas P.O.V--

All we could do right now is wait.. And its killing me. My younger sister was just raped.. Okay I admit she's only a good 2 minutes younger then me but I was still worried. I could only remember her last words to me.. 'I-It hurts.. I-Its hurts so much.. S-Soda..' I remembered it over and over again in my head. I didn't want to hear it any more, it was making me go mad. I got up.

"I think I'm gunna go to the drug store down stairs." I didn't know why I was going, but it sure gets my mind off of things. Darry nodded and I walked out of the waiting room. I got to the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

I heard the 'Ding' and walked out, almost bumping into…

"Oh, Angela, didn't see ya there" I said and grinned. She smiled and took a step back.

"Yeah, me either. Umm.. Is Lexi--"

"We don't know yet" I answered. I saw the elevator she was about to go into shut. "I was on my way to the drug store down here, you wanna come?" I offered. She does need an explanation after all, And I'm sure she wasn't going to get a decent one from the remaining gang in the waiting room.

"Ugh.. Well.." I saw her get a little pink cheeked then look around. She nodded after that. "Sure, Soda" We walked to the drug store in the hospital right by the gift shop and cafeteria.

"So, you heard" I said and she nodded. We walked around the aisles and talked.

" Don't blame yourself Sodapop, it isn't your fault after all" She assured me. How did she know I was blaming myself? Shoot-- does it show that much?

"I don't… ugh.. I don't know what's wrong with me… I just saw my sister on the floor after being raped, what do you expect form me?" I sighed.

"I don't expect anything of you, your already doing all you can." She said looking at the stacks of candy in the aisle we were in. she was right, I was worrying my head over. Was this seriously Tim Shepard's sister?

" You know.. Its hard to believe you're a Shepard" I said and grinned, referring to how different she was to Tim or Curly.

"Ill take that as a complement" She said turning to me and smiling. "Why is that anyways? Because I don't smoke like a chimney, get drunk, stay out late, and talk dirty? that's pretty much the basics. I have Tim's attitude when I'm mad but were total opposites. Its like I'm expected to be this slutty Greaser girl version of Tim who smokes weed and loves getting wasted and waking up in a strangers bed every morning.." She said looking away.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Angela--" I really didn't, she doesn't seem that way at all, but I get what she means by people expect that from her. She was Shepard's sister after all.

--Angela's P.O.V--

"I know.. Its just what most people think of me." Its true, people think of me that way. I mean, I'm no Soc, but I'm not like Tim at least. Sure I smoke, but that's only when I need it and its never a weed. Sure I've been to some of Buck's parties, and heck there was a party at my house every week from Tim, but I've never gotten fully drunk. I talk dirty when I need to but not a lot, and fuck, I feel like a goody-two-shoes when I think about how I've never had sex. I've lied about that last one before. I wouldn't even be Greaser worthy if everyone knew about it, so I lied about it before.

I looked up at Sodapop and he was looking at me. My cheeks got pinker then ever. Damn it. Why did I have to look at him when he looked at me?! I know most girls beg for the moment there eyes meet with that one special guy, but I NEVER wanted that to happen! With Soda, every time I looked him in the eyes my cheeks got red, and that bugged me. I saw him look at my cheeks. Fuck them!

"You know, its cute how your cheeks change to pink when you look someone in the eye." he smiled with his eyes closed. Oh Soda, its not everyone, its just you. Holy crap, did he just say I was cute?!

"Ugh.. Thanks I guess" I said turning away before I turned redder. He followed me into another aisle and continued to talk.

"So, how old are ya now? 17?" He asked and I shook my head.

"16" I corrected and he nodded. "And you just turned 17 right?" He nodded to that.

"yup, 2 months ago" I just nodded and felt awkward.

"So.. Would it be too weird to ask about.. Erm.. Sandy..?"

"Nah.. There isn't much to say.. She left, and I'm sure she didn't mean half of what she said to me.." He looked away sadly.

"So.. You got her pregnant?" He sighed and nodded.

"She got an abortion right away without telling me, I didn't even know it was mines until it was over.." I bit my lip and knew what I was going to say next. Wait.. Should I say it? Yes, I've been itching to know.

"Have you.. Gotten anyone else.. Pregnant before?" I asked and looked away, surly I would get red if he looked at me. He laughed.

"Well.. Ill tell ya a secret Angey," Just then I thought. He just gave me a nick name. I liked it, a lot. I wonder if he's going to call me that more? "I haven't had sex more then 3 times" He said casually as we passed the aisle. My cheeks got red. How could he just trust me on a moments notice to tell me something that could ruin his rep?!

"Surprising.." I whispered to myself and he turned to me.

"Did you say somethin'? " He asked and my eyes got wide. I shook my head.

"N-nothing.."

"Heh, you sure can get red.. Uncomfey?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah.." I let my face turn peach again. I'm 16, I should be okay with talking about this stuff by now.

"But you wont tell anyone, right?" He said pulling his pinkie out. "promise?" I laughed. He could be so childish sometimes.

"I wont tell anyone.. How do you trust me so well? You barley know me." I said wrapping my pinkie around his.

"I know you well enough, and I fell like I can trust ya" He grinned and let go. "I don't know why, I just can-- and who said I barley know ya? I've known ya long enough to know about that tattoo on your lower back" Just then my heart dropped. He knew about that?! Almost no body knew about that! I turned myself around right away.

"How'd you know about that!--" I bumped into him after I turned so I ended up falling flat of my ass. Smart move Angela, smart move.

"Whoa, chill there Angey, I saw it earlier in the year when you bent down to clean that Coke you spilled." how could he remember that?! It was like 10 months ago!

"O-Oh.. Well.. Ugh.." I tried shook while getting up and he hold my hand to lift me up.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone" I nodded and turned so my face wouldn't look as red as I felt it was. And I was beginning to think I could talk to Soda without getting as red from now on.. Boy was I wrong!

"Alright, so I spilled, your turn"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever gotten pregnant? Probably not, you've had your skinni figure since I can remember! Hmm.. How many times have you been?" His grin was an inch wider and he laughed a bit and I pretended to laugh to cover up how hot my face got. Did he just ask me how many times I had sex? I shouldn't be surprised.. I did just ask him the same question 2 minutes ago basically!

"Erm.." I stayed quiet and I saw his eye brows go up. He stopped smiling and looked concerned.

"Ugh.. I'm sorry if I'm makin' ya uncomfey, you don't gotta answer" Just then I stopped and he looked back at me.

"Okay, well.. You promise you wont tell anyone??" I asked pulling out my pinkie. He grinned and wrapped his around mine and squeezed tight.

"Promise"

I stayed quiet for a while and bit my lip. I had to say it.

"Well.. I've.. I've never.." I looked away and continued. "I've never had sex before.." just then I saw his face in shock.

"Really?" I expected a bit more of shock.

"Ugh.. Yup.." I looked at him. This time I didn't blush. I was dead serious.

"I didn't know that.. I always expected you to be--"

"A whore?" I answered for him.

"Ange, stop saying that. why would I think that of you? Sure you're a Shepard but your still your own person" He smiled and put his arm around me. " A virgin huh? I would have never known! Its kinda cute" He grinned and I chuckled, my face getting hotter every second. His arm was squeezing me to him and he let go. Damn it, I wish he never let go. I wish I just grabbed him and made out with him until he couldn't move his lips any more!! Ughh, I could do that to any guy and not feel shy at all, but Sodapop-- you broke me! Congrats!

"We should hurry back up stairs, they might have Lexi's results.." I said and he nodded, frowning at what he remembered. "Hey.." I said and he looked to me. "Don't frown, it doesn't suit you Sodapop" I smiled and h tried to smile too. Before we left I bought a candy bar--At least I think I paid for it.. Ah, what ever.

We got up to the waiting room and I walked in before him, seeing Dallas an emotional wreck like I thought.

--Dally's P.O.V--

Fuck. that's all I can say. FUCK! Those Socs were way out of there territory, and there going to get it. I sat in the waiting room biting my lip, wondering if she was okay. Damn it, I wonder what's taking them so long. I got up and just then I bumped into something.

"Who the Fu-- Oh, Hey Angela" I looked away. I knew she was here because she found out. And I didn't want to face any one else who found out. Soda walked up behind her.

"Look who I found down stairs" Soda said motioning to Angela.

"Yeah, listen I know what's going on, is Lexi okay?" She looked concerned and I shrugged. I wish I knew. Just then I saw her fish in her pockets for something.

"By the way.." She pulled out a letter that was addressed to m dad's house. Well it was my house too, since my dad always left town with some new girlfriend he got and doesn't come back for months, when he does come back its for about 4 days max and I stay at Bucks or the Curtis house when ever that happends.

"I picked up yer mail, figured id pick it up since I was headin' over to where you were" She said handing it to me. Shepard's house is about 4 houses down from mine, not too far.

"When the hell do I ever get mail?"

"You mean besides fines?" She smirked and laughed and I rolled my eyes looking at it:

' To Dallas, From Alyson Winston. ~ Love yew!' I almost smiled at it. Aly hadn't wrote me in months. I read the first paragraph:

'Hey Dally!

Its been aw while, huh? Mom sent me to boarding school for a couple of months so I couldn't write, that little skank... Yeah, I got kicked out, so im stuck with her for now. She's too busy with her job and god knows what to notice me, like usual. There's something else I should tell you but ill tell you later on--Enough about how me, I heard about you! Lexi called me not to long ago and told me about how you guys are dating. I'm happy for you Dally and I just wanted to let you know.. USE PROTECTED SEX! Haha and'

before I read on I laughed. The one piece of advice she gave me and I didn't even do that right. I hated thinking about how she was with mom. I didn't even want to call her mom, she's just a bitch of a woman who smokes and cheated on my dad billions of times. She probably argues with her all day, and dad aint no chip off the block either. I haven't talked to him in 3 years, at least not a full conversation. The last one we had was just arguments and he's always drunk when he's home.

Yeah. My parents are pretty fucked up. I cant even imagine how Aly turned out so well. She doesn't smoke, drink, or fight. She doesn't even like to argue back at mom sometimes, she just takes a beating and walks away. I wonder how she' react to what's going on now..

I wanted to read on and see what she wanted me to know so badly to hold it off till the end, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Lexi Curtis?" The doctor said walking up to me, the gang, and Angela. We all nodded. I put the letting in my back pocket so I could read on later.

"Is.. Is she okay?" I hesitated to ask. He just looked down at his clip board. He stayed about 2 minutes looking at the damn thing and I couldn't take it.

"Just tell me if she's fucking okay or not!" I shouted and he looked at me, startled.

"Well.. We can inform you in a couple of minutes. Follow me" He said and we all followed him into the hall way and we stopped in front of her opened door. "She can start taking visitors now also, but only one person in the room with her at a time please." He left and we all looked at each other. Soda spoke up.

" I think Dally should be first.." Every one looked to me and I looked at Darry for re-assurance. Hey, he was her guardian and if he wanted to see her first id be okay with it. He nodded and Soda pushed me into the room. They all stayed by the door, seeing everything since they couldn't be in the room. Hey, the doc didn't say anything about being in the hall way did he?

I walked up to her bed and looked down at her. She still had tears stained on her cheeks. I saw her eyes open slowly. Just then I couldn't help it.

"D-Dall.." She almost started up crying again. I took in a deep breath after hearing her. She sounded so weak, hurt, and even scared. I saton the edge of her bed, leaned down, and kissed her, then cupped her cheeks with my hands and began kissing her forehead, almost tearing up.

"Damn it Lexi.. I-I thought you were gone.." My voice cracked "I love you" I said fast. I kissed her forehead numerous of times and repeated the 'I love you' just as much. I wanted her to know. I stopped and pulled her upper body into a hug, whispering in her ear.

"I-I always loved you Lexi, I just never say it enough to explain. I'm so sorry I did this to you.." I was close to crying, yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I remembered the whole gang was watching us from the door, and decided to keep SOME of my left dignity. I stopped myself from crying, but I shed a tear or two.

"Dallas…" I felt her weak arms push my shoulders back so she could see me face to face. She smiled warmly as my watery eyes met hers. "Your.. Crying.. for me?" I just nodded and hugged her again, nuzzling my face into her shoulder. I took in a breath and sobbed, tearing. "I'm so sorry I put you here.. I'm so sorry I did this to you.. I-I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't want this.. I do Lexi, I love you and if I have to ill love this kid too, because its yours.." Just then, she pushed me back again, this time bringing me into a kiss. I knew Soda was grinning very hard at this, I just knew it.

"Dally, Y-You didn't put me in here... None of it is your fault… Y-You really mean what you said about wanting this..?" She asked, I nodded right away, closing my eyes, letting some tears drip.

"I love you Dally" I heard her whisper before kissing me again, this time I added some tongue. We kissed for a while before the gang decided to walk in.

"Alrightee, that's enough mouth suckin'!" Soda said grinning and walking in. I stopped and backed up, still sitting on the edge of her bed. She was now sitting up, smiling weakly at the gang. Soda gave her a hug, squeezed tight, and kissed her cheek.

"You scared me so much back there Lex!" He said backing up and taking a seat. She smiled at Soda.

"I'm sorry… I-" She stopped talking and looked like she was remembering what happened. She shook her head out of it and looked at the rest of the gang. Ponyboy ran in and hugged her and she smiled wide. He took a seat and she looked to Johnny.

"Johnnycakes, your gunna be out of the hospital from now on?" Johnny nodded, smiling.

"So how ya doin'?" Steve said giving her a high-five and taking a seat.

"I feel a little better.. Still a little hurt but.. I'm okay.." Jus then Angela Shepard ran in and hugged her.

"Damn it Lexi! You didn't tell me anything!! I was worried sick!" Lexi laughed and let go.

"Nice to see you too, Angela"

"Dally here was worried sick aboutchu! You shoulda seen em in the waitin' room!" Two-Bit said giving off a grin. Lexi giggled and nodded.

"I noticed.." she said and I glared at him and he just shrugged.

"What, I'm gettin' ya some extra points aren't I?"

After that we all stayed quiet for a minute, since we noticed Darry seemed depressed.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

Right now, I was happy. I was happy that I had all the people I loved in the same room with me. I knew the doctor only let in one at a time, but im sure they didn't care anymore. Almost happy enough to forget all my troubles. Almost. What was I worrying about before I slept.. It was something important.. But.. I cant remember.. I wondered and wondered, it was important.. Why couldn't I remember..? I looked to Darry who hadn't said anything to me since he walked in.

"D-Darry?" I said and he looked up at me. I looked at him as he made his way to the side of my bed and I hugged him right away. Soon I felt him squeeze my back into the hug.

"Lexi, I-I swear were gunna get even with those Socs.." He said and I let go looking at everyone who nodded.

"No your not." I said and they looked at me like I was crazy. "I thought a lot since I was here.. Johnny was right… Fighting does no good.." I couldn't believe I just said that. Some looked to Johnny and he got a little shy, sinking into his collar. "- for now.." we all broke out laughing. I meant it, I loved fighting, but fighting with the Socs just to get back at them for me was pointless.

"Now can we stop feeling sorry for me? I hate being this weak.. It bugs me.." I said smiling and we went on to normal conversations.

"-- now that we aren't thinking about the whole scenario with Lexi and the Socs.." Darry started. "When did y'all decide to tell me you two were dating? Not just that.. Pregnant!" The room went quiet. He stared at me. Just then Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda broke out laughing. I wanted to laugh to but this was serious. I knew id have to explain to Darry sooner or later.

"Oh yeah.. I heard you were knocked up, Dallys the dather?!?!" Two-Bit said with his eyes wide. We all turned to him. Oh wow, he didn't know yet? Dally looked at him and Two-Bit laughed.

"You two really DID hit it off didn't chu! Its always the un expected ones!!" I laughed at Two-Bits comment then looked back to Darry, who still waited for his answer.

"I didn't think you'd like it.." I said looking at my hands. Dally looked at me and Darry shook his head.

"Lexi, I would have been more okay with it if you two told me! How do you think I feel right now knowin' that my kid sisters been sneekin' around with Dally and-- doing --" He looked at Ponyboy and just shut up. I let out a small giggle.

"See, you would have never let me see Dally if I told you" I got serious again. "No one is good enough for me according to you are they?" I made my voice higher at my last sentence.

"Lexi, It isn't like that. I would have reacted differently"

"- No you wouldn't have! Darry, you ALWAYS over react! Like the night you saw Dally in my bed!" I saw snickers around the room. "You over reacted and thought we did something!" just then he glared at me. He looked to my stomach.

"Well, I have a right to think that because look what ended up happening!" I bit my lip.

"Okay… erm.. Bad example.. But--"

"I get it Lexi" Darry said looking at me. "I know I tend to push to hard. I over react on you 3 because I try to protect you guys--" Just then I caught realization.

"The KID!" I gasped quickly interrupting him. that's what I forgot. that's what I was worried about. What if it was hurt?! What if something bad happened to it?!

" 'Scuse me?" Two-Bit asked, wondering what I was talking about. Everyone else had the same look on their face.

"That kid!" I was close to tears again. I turned to Dally. " What if.. What if its not okay? What if I hurt it or lost it?! Dallas, I don't wanna lose it!" Tears streamed down my face. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest sobbing. Darry stopped talking and his face went pale and blank.

"L-Lexi.." Dally whispered and looked down at me sobbing.

"Its okay.." Soda tried to calm me down, but it didn't work again. Soda was like my scheduled calm-me-down person. If anyone could calm me down, it would be him.

"No its not! The kid could be dead and its all my fault!" It wasn't fair. Just when I decided this kid was so important this has to happen. I remembered. I bled. I knew this kid was either hurt or dead. I need a miracle..

"Lexi, stop crying." I heard Dally say coldly. I looked up to him and he wiped my tears. "What happened to The Tough Lexi? I know this ain't her. Lexi's tough enough to go through all of this and still be okay, and I'm sure this kid is too.. He is mine and yers, ain't he? He's sure to be tough enough" At that I stopped crying. Dally was right. Stop dwelling on the bad and do the opposite. I heard foot steps.

"Alexandra Curtis?" The doctor said walking in. I winced at my name ad corrected him. "Lexi." He nodded and set down the clip board. He noticed there were too many in the room, but I'm sure he knew these people were important to me.

"Is…Is it okay?

"Is what okay?" the doctor asked but went on with no answer. "Your body is fine, just a little weak after being sexually harassed. You should be fine in--"

"The baby" I interrupted him. "Is the baby okay" Just then the room went silent.

"Ah yes.. The child.." He looked down at his papers and x-rays. I gulped. I couldn't lose this. I couldn't. id kill myself. At first I didn't even want this, I hated the idea, I knew no one would approve. But no I couldn't let it go, not after how happy I was to have Dally's kid be mines too.

We sat and waited for his answer.

REVIEW!!


	14. The end

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!

A/N: (read at the bottom)

--Lexis P.O.V--

I heard my heart beat so loud it hurt. I looked back at the doctor who looked back up from his paper work.

"Miss Curtis, I'm very sorry.. But-" I didn't let him finish, I just looked down and let tears stream down my face. It was lost. "It has deceased in the womb." At that, I just fell back, landing my head on my hospital bed pillow. I held it all in. I wanted to scream but I held it in.

"Erm.. Does someone know what deceased means?" Two-Bit said killing my moment. Before anyone could answer I sat up, giving him a cold glare.

"IT MEANS ITS FUCKING DEAD. I KILLED THE FUCKING KID." I said coldly and clenched my teeth.

"You may leave the hospital tonight, but if you feel weak you may stay till tomorrow" The doctor said leaving. I sighed and looked away.

I felt bad about what I said to Two-Bit. I know he didn't like grammar or anything like that to learn it, so why should I yell at him when I know he really doesn't know? The room was silent. Dally put his arm around me and I laid in his chest. Dally tried to keep his cool. Soda looked away, Darry too. Two-Bit just bit his lip feeling bad about what he just said, It made me feel worse. Ponyboy drifted into space and Johnny was looking at Dally, probably wondering what he was thinking about. Steve was biting his cheek to not curse the hell out of the Socs.

"Two-Bit.. Im sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you.." I looked down sadly and he just grinned.

"Its alright Lex, Don't worry about it" just then Angela was looking at the door, noticing someone coming.

"Tim?" She said raising an eye brow. Tim Shepard, yes, 19-going-on-20 year old Tim Shepard walked in and took a good look at us.

"Angel," He greeted his sister. "Hn…3 of ya in the hospital all in the same week, and you twice" He said motioning to me. He visited Dally and Johnny a couple days ago when they were in here.

"Hey Shepard" Dally greeted, with me still laying on his chest with his arm around me. He took a seat and looked at us wondering why we were so quiet.

"Dally." He gave him a nod. "So how's the chick?" I twitched. I got off of Dally's chest.

"I HAVE A FUCKING NAME" I yelled and Dally just rolled his eyes, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me onto his chest again for comfort. It worked, and I shut up. I loved laying on Dally's chest. It made me feel safe. Tim smirked.

"Well, well.. What do we got here? Dallas Winston and Lexi Curtis.. didn't know you were pickin' up another broad after Sylvia for at least a couple months"

"IM NO FUCKING BROAD!!! AND FYI--" Dallas put his hand over his mouth. Why was he keeping his cool so well?!?

"Shepard, shut it before she snaps. And you don't want her to snap" and again, he was good with lying… I was just about to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Alright, Alright. Just came to check up on ya'll. Might have struck a nerve." He got up and yawned.

"You goin' home?" Angela asked and he nodded.

"Gotta huge hangover" He said and she got up to join him. He gave a nod and walked out, Angela following him.

"Feel better, Lex" Angela said looking back at me while walking out. I felt horrible. How could I feel better?

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier until I felt them close and went blank. I fell asleep.. I think.

--Soda's P.O.V--

A couple hours past and I was at the DX station with Steve. Darry took Pony home since he had to go home so he could get rest for school tomorrow, and I'm sure Darry intended to make Johnny do the same, so he was probably at our house too. We cared a lot about getting Johnny to pass school, even more then his own folks. Two-Bit walked home, but I'm sure Dally was still at the hospital by Lexi's side. By the looks of how he was acting at the hospital, I don't think he intends to leave unless he knows she's fine.

I was pumping gas into some car that rolled up 2 minutes ago, and Steve was fixing a car. I finished up and leaned back on the car Steve was working on.

"So when are ya goin' to pick up Lexi" Steve asked grabbing a wrench from the tool box next to me.

"After work" I answered and looked at my watch. Thirty minutes. He looked at me and I looked up. "What?"

"Don't sweat what's goin' on with her Sodapop, Lexi can get over anything, remember?" I sighed at that.

"Yeah, but this ain't just anything, Steve, She really dug Dally and I think she was startin' to dig the kid too."

"I know what ya mean.. Did you ever think Dally would get soft ofn us?" He said grinning and I laughed.

"Nahh, he ain't goin' soft. I'm sure tomorrow he'll become the same Dally bad-ass Winston we all know, But he sure does got a soft spot for Lexi" I snickered and we laughed a bit. Just then another car pulled in.

"Finish up that car, then go ahead and take Lexi home" Steve advised me. I still had almost a half hour left of work, but I'm sure Steve can cover for me. besides, my replacement should be here soon enough.

I walked back to the hospital in a hurry. It's been nearly 4 or 5 hours since we visited Lexi. Right now it was almost 10 pm. Walking into the waiting room, I noticed the nurses all looked up at me, its like they knew me by now, I came her like 6 times in the past week.

"Ugh… Lexi Curtis?" I said to a nurse. I had no idea how to ask if I could see her so I just said her name and she understood.

"Go on in, you are her brother, right?" to the I nodded and ran in.

I grinned as I saw sleeping Lexi nuzzle into Dally's chest. Oh yeah, he was wake alright. He heard me come in and turned his head, careful not to wake her.

"I knew you'd still be here" I said walking in.

"Yeah.." He just looked down at Lexi and moved her hair out of her face. "When do ya think all this static's gonna clear up?" I shrugged at his question.

"I don't know, a couple days, we've all been through a lot this week and I guess it'll take that long to get back to normal.." I snickered at what I was gonna say next. "Who knew ya had a soft side?" I saw him glare and shrugged trying to keep my laugh in.

"So you gunna take her home?" He asked and I nodded. He sat up, pulling Lexi into his arms bridal style. He stood up and I did too, then he put her in my arms. I felt her wake up and look up at me.

"Hey, S-Sodapop" She smiled weekly. I laguehd.

"Hey sleeping beauty, or should I say knock out beauty! Ya slept for 5 hours on top of the entire night!" She just yawned and nuzzled her face into the fold of my elbow. I looked back at Dally.

"You comin' over?" He shook his head.

"Nah, got a race to get too. Starts at 10" After he said that, I looked at my watch. It was 9:58. I raised my eye brow.

"Ya got 2 minutes Dally, im sure Buck's gunna kill ya when your late." I said and he snorted, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh my, my. I'm scared of big bad Buck." He said sarcastically. "I don't give a fuck what he thinks, ill sock 'em if he gives me any static" he said casually. I laughed. And we thought was going SOFT? Yup, we were wrong big time.

"Same old Dallas" I said as he walked out. After explaining to the nurses that Lexi was good enough to come home, I took her home and she woke up before we walked in. I set her down and we saw Darry in the arm chair reading the paper and Ponyboy finishing up his home work.

"Where's Johnny?" I knew he would be here.

"He left home, said he needed a change of clothes and he guessed his parents were sleeping by now" Pony answered. I nodded and Lexi sighed and took a seat on the couch. I just turned on the Tv and did the same. That is, until Darry and Pony got into another fight. Something about his school work, then mom and dad, then not caring about him enough, then the trial, and then I was brought up in the subject.

"Soda dropped out and he's doing just fine!"

"You're not going to drop out. Listen, with your brains and grades you could get a scholarship, and we could put you through college. But schoolwork's not the point. You're living in a vacuum, Pony, and you're going to have to cut it out. We all have to go through this trial and I aint so happy about it either! Mom and Dad were important to me too but you don't just stop living after you lost someone! I thought you knew that by now. You don't quit! And any time you don't like the way I'm running things you can get out."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?! You'd like me just to get out! Well, Maybe I will!"

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I jumped off of were I was and stopped them. I only got into their fights to protect Ponyboy sometimes but I kept my mouth shut besides that, Soda on the other hand was always brought into it. They'd mention him for no reason and he's always caught up in the middle.

"No ones going anywhere!" I looked mad. "Pony isn't leaving here--"

"YES I WILL! I will if I have to Lexi! Its what Darry seems to want!"

"Now wait just a damn minute-" Darry started.

"No! I wont wait! It ain't that easy, right Soda!" There he goes again. I looked to my left and Soda got up and barged out.

"OH WHY CANT YOU TWO JUST GIVE IT A REST!!" I heard the hurt in his voice as he ran out.

"Soda.." I ran after him followed by Ponyboy and Darry.

We caught up to him and all stopped for breaths. I laid back on the grass and looked up at Soda.

"What were you thinking? You ran across town.. How far were you gunna go?" He shrugged at that.

"I..I just cant stand you two fightin' " He said looking at Pony and Darry. "... it's like I'm the middleman in a tug o' war and I'm being split in half. You dig?" They nodded and I looked away. I never liked watching them fight. I may not have been pulled in like Soda, but I saw how often he was pulled in. It just wasn't fair to him. "I mean, I can't take sides. It'd be a lot easier if I could, but I see both sides. Darry yells too much and tries too hard and takes everything too serious, and Ponyboy, you don't think enough, you don't realize all Darry's giving up just to give you a chance he missed out on. He could have stuck you in a home somewhere and worked his way through college. Ponyboy, I'm telling you the truth. I dropped out because I'm dumb. I really did try in school, but you saw my grades. Look, I'm happy working in a gas station with cars. You'd never be happy doing something like that. And Darry, you ought to try to understand him more, and quit bugging him about every little mistake he makes. He feels things differently than you do." Just then his head turned to me.

"And Lexi! don't think your out of this!" I really had no idea what he meant, I never fought with Ponyboy or Darry much, so im sure I didn't pull him into anything. "You gotta stop acting like nothing can hurt you, you aint invincible! Darry only over reacts for you because he don't want you getting' hurt. He cares extra for you because you're a girl Lexi-" I bit my lip. I hated that explanation. "-I know you don't like it Lexi but you gotta be protected for more then me, like what happened yesterday, when those Socs got you in that ally.. That would happen a lot more often in Darry let you out all day with out no explanation, ya dig?" I just nodded. He had a point.. " And all that thinking' mom and dad hated ya--"

"Mom and Dad?! They don't care about me! They never did! They were going to set me up for adoption the day I was born!" I tried not to cry. " How do you think you'd like that? Knowing your folks didn't even want you! Since they couldn't do that they sent me off to bording school! That proves it Soda! I aint lying!" Just then It was quiet. Darry sighed.

"Lexi.. You got it all wrong.."

"No I don't Darry!" okay, now I was crying. "it's the truth! They don't care about me! Why else would the--"

"ALEXADRA CURTIS!" Darry yelled and I shut up. He only yelled my name like that when he was pissed off. I looked at him and wasn't, he only did that to shut me up, and it worked. "Now listen here and listen good.. I never told ya this because I didn't want you to worry or anything.. But you shouldn't go around thinking like that so im gunna tell ya. Mom and Dad didn't hate you Lexi--"

"Then why--"

"They didn't want this for you. You were a girl, yes, that's part of it and they didn't want you getting hurt or anything like that, they wanted you for adoption because they thought you'd get a better home Lexi, and bording school was the next best thing to keeping you outa here and safer" My eyes got wide. This wasn't true, was it?

"T-That's not.."

"Yeah it is." I looked to Soda who nodded. He believed him right away, why couldn't I?

"I-..How come you never told me before??" I was biting my cheek so hard right now.

"I thought you would try something stupid you'd regret later on.." I understood what he meant. Its true, I would do something like run away to make there lives easier, that's just how I thought.

"We're all we've got left. We ought to be able to stick together against everything. If we don't have each other, we don't have anything…" Soda said and looked down. "I just wish you all would stop blaming each other for everything… Darry blaming pony for making everything harder, Lexi blamin' Mom and Dad for almost leavin' us, Pony blaming Darry for always blaming him and caring too much, Lexi blaming Darry for bein' too over protective, I cant take it! Can we just… stop it?" He looked at us with a pleading look. They nodded at each other and I looked down. I began to have something else on my mind.

"Sure little buddy.." Darry said smiling at Soda. They looked at me and I laid back looking up at the stars. I felt the cool grass touch my back. I sighed.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I said in a low tone.

"Sure.. What?" Soda said wiping his eyes.

"Do you think everything happens for a reason?"

"Sure.. I guess" He yawned.

"Of course it does" Pony said sitting down on the grass too.

"What makes you ask that?" Darry said. This time I was gunna be truthful to him, I cant lie no more, I'm sure he can take anything I throw at him after the week we've had.

"Well.. I've been thinking.." I looked away. "I'm not mad about losing it anymore.. I'm actually.. I think I might be.. Relieved.. Well, Its just.. I haven't given much thought to it.. The neighborhood ain't no place for a baby.." I bit my lip. "I wouldn't even know what to do.. I'm no mom, and Dally's not a day over 18. I keep remembering Darry and how he changed a bit after being granted custody of us since he had so much more responsibility.." I looked away from darry and he didn't say anything so I continued. "I don't think..-Its just..-T-The kid just deserves better.." I felt Soda's arm go over me and bring me into a hug.

"Lexi, that is true, everything happens for a reason, Like Sandy leavin' for Florida.. If she didn't leave, I would have never knew that I wasn't in love with her.-"

"But she was pregnant" I interrupted.

"Bein' pregnant don't change anything Lex, Just like how you bein' pregnant don't change how the whole gang loves ya and how Dally loves ya" I smiled. Soda always made me feel better..

"Soda.."

"Hmm..?"

"You may be alota things.. Lazy, childish, funny, and very cute- but you ain't dumb.." I smiled and he snorted. It was the truth, he cant keep saying he was dumb when he was the smartest person ever to me. Sure not book smart, but way more then street smart.

"Aww, ya think I'm cute?" He laughed and Darry and Pony joined in.

"Well, duh, your related to me" I stuck my tongue out and we all laughed.

We raced each other home after that.

--Dally's P.O.V--

I finished the race, and as usual, I won. Buck better pay me big time for this. As I walked home I remembered something. I grabbed the letter from my back pocket. I forgot I didn't finish reading Aly's letter.

I got home and kicked open the door, unfolding the letter. My dad wasn't home, he wasn't home for a couple of weeks now. Who knows where the hell he's off at. I'm glad he's gone. I laid back on my couch, reading it from where I left off:

'and I'm sure your busy getting into trouble right now, but I just wanted to say I'm excited to see you soon, Yup, you heard me right. IM COMING TO TULSA!'

I smiled at the first part, heh, she knows me well. When I got to the bottom my eyes got wide.

"She's coming to Tul--Wait, WHAT?!" Aly was coming?! When?! Why?! Why didn't I read this sooner?? I read what was next in the letter:

'Yeah, your gunna be stuck with me, haha.'

I smiled, its better knowing she'd be here then over there with mom.

'I would have stayed here but Moms just pushing me to the limit, you know? I don't know when ill be there, but ill tell you as soon as I can. Should be a month or 2 before I can be there so don't get the place ready for me just yet.

--Ill see you then, write back Dally!'

--Lexis P.O.V--

Its been nearly 2 weeks since I lost the baby. Me and the entire gang had a talk after and decided to forget everything that happened that week. The running away, the killing bob, the fire, the secret of me and Dally, how I got pregnant, and how I lost it. We decided to never speak of that again, and no body besides the gang knew about it, so the memory was hopefully lost.. Forever.. Everything happens for a reason doesn't it?

Johnny was out of his wheel chair by now, and Dally's wrist burn healed. The hearing was over and we ended up winning, due to the unexpected Cherry and Randy testifying for us. Now every thing went back to normal. Greasers were Greasers and Socs were Socs.

I smiled at my thoughts as I walked down the side walk, the gang with me. Everyone but Dally that is.

"Ha! Come on Lex! Its only Booze!" Two-Bit said laughing and drinking next to me.

"Yeah, may be, but you get near me with that stuff and ill sock ya with one punch Two-Bit!" I laughed with him and he shrugged putting it away.

"Sute your self" just then I felt strong arms hug me by my waist from behind. I giggled.

"Hey, look who's here" Ponyboy said. Dallas turned me, then spun me around, stopping at the wall and pushing me agensied it.

"Dallas" I greeted and he smirked, pushing me to the wall and kissing me forcefully. I grabbed onto his collar and pulled him closer, laughing. I heard Two-Bit chant and Steve howl while laughing , and Soda just flat out laughing. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Alright stop makin' out before people start to throw quarters at you" He said and I laughed, and Dally smirked, pulling back from me. I loved kissing Dally in public now, it felt better then hiding it.

We began walking again and Dally had his hand in mines. I smiled at everything. Dally, The gang, and just plain life. It was going so perfectly now, well we still struggled with bills and such but that didn't matter, I was happy no matter what.

Just then I heard a car motor. A car drove past us and stopped, reversing back to where we stood.

"Socs" I glared and I was about to jump at them, but I restrained myself.

"Ha, looks like we got a couple of Greasers here boys!" I saw him take a shot of his alcohol bottle and they all laughed. "White trash with long hair!" One of them spit at me and they drove away quickly.

"Well.. We are still Greasers aren't we??" I smirked and then they returned the smirk. We grabbed any weapon we could (busted bottles, blades) and just ran after the now scared car of Socs. Lets see how funny they think that joke is now.

Once we got home we weren't hurt too bad, just bruises. I was on the phone with a familiar face. Aly Winston. I was talking to her about how she was coming in a couple weeks. And to not tell Dallas she was coming that week, since she wanted to surprise him. I finished as Soda and Steve rolled into the room I was in, wrestling. I shut the phone and glared at them

"What are you 4?"

"And a half" Soda corrected and I laughed. He got off the floor, helping Steve but ended up tricking him into a head lock.

I walked into the living room and messed with Johnny's hair like usual.

"You seen Dallas?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Maybe he's--" Johnny began but was interrupted.

"right here" I felt Dally's arm go across my shoulders. I grabbed his chin and kissed him, then pulled back so our noses could touch.

"You never told me Aly was coming" I smirked and he laughed.

REVIEW !!

A/N: YUP! Last part!! WOOOO!!! I finished!! Haha okay I didn't really finish because.. THERES A SEQUAL!!! YUP YOU HEARD RIGHT! (or read, lol) you didn't think I'd just leave it off there did ya? Anyways I will post the new story under these things:

Name: Life as Winston's sister

Character A: Dallas W.

Rated: M

So I will post it in a couple of days! (2 days or less) and I hope all my reviewers come read that story as well (:


End file.
